Shine Until Tomorrow
by LuckyLadybug
Summary: CONCLUDED OCTOBER 17TH! What should have been an average inspection in Wutai goes drastically wrong, leaving Sephiroth to the mercy of those who have none. As Zack refuses to give up on his dear friend, a mysterious nemesis works behind the scenes.
1. Times of Trouble

**Final Fantasy VII**

**Shine Until Tomorrow**

**By LuckyLadybug**

**Notes: The characters from the games are not mine. The other characters and the story are! This is a story very loosely inspired by a dream I was having. I started thinking about how I could re-work it into a story when I woke up, and this happened. The title is from the Beatles' masterpiece **_**Let It Be**_**, which is being listened to a lot as this is written. Thanks to Kaze and Lisa for the plot help!  
**

* * *

**Chapter One**

The flames were climbing higher and higher, their red, orange, and yellow hues blending in a sickening and selfish dance. They held a never-ending hunger and thirst for everything in their path, and a jealousy of whatever got in the way of their choreography. Both problems they solved by consuming it all. The vehicle was little more than a skeleton now. And the building was collapsing. Anyone inside would be burned alive or crushed by the falling ceiling. The roof over the porch was going right now.

His mind was a complete blank. Had the last five minutes happened? Was it just a horrible nightmare that he would wake up from, with his buddy shaking him and saying that they had arrived in Wutai? Were they . . . were they really all dead?

Somewhere he knew that the child in his arms was crying, terrified by the explosions. The orphans here had already seen so much! Why did they have to be put through even more because of these rebels? The rebels refused to accept Shinra rule over their land, but to blow up the SOLDIERs' Jeep and endanger all these young lives by doing so was outrageous. And the gasoline poured up to the porch of the building said that it had definitely been one of their goals. But . . . how could they have _wanted_ the orphanage to go up in flames too? How could they have been that cruel, just because the director was welcoming to the SOLDIERs? . . .

And Seph . . . Seph had been in the building, trying to get out the remaining two children. Zack had been in there with him, right up to the time when the falling ceiling had separated them. He had screamed for Seph, he had been so afraid that the flaming beams may have come down on his best friend's head, but he had not been able to do anything. He had needed to get the little girl he was holding to safety. And now, now that they were outside and he saw what had become of the abode, any hope of returning to the inferno himself was shattered.

"Commander Fair!"

At last the voice managed to pierce his consciousness. Now he realized that the person had been calling to him ever since he had emerged from the fiery tomb. Lavender eyes looked up at the worried Wutaian woman standing next to him, holding out her arms for the child.

"Is she alright?" came the demand. Her voice was intelligent and mature, with only the barest trace of a Wutaian accent.

He swallowed hard, handing the girl to the woman with care. "Y-yeah," he choked out. "Well . . . shaken up. . . ." He reached up, passing a hand over his eyes. Maybe if he could not see the horror in front of him, it would fade into the sunset. Maybe it was just the sunset to begin with, innocent and harmless. But it was not.

"But . . . the other kids," he choked out now. "And the General. . . ."

_General. . . ._ It seemed so strange, to call Seph that, respectful yet impersonal. And while any SOLDIER would feel horrified at the possible loss of his commander, it was even worse for one who hailed that man as his dear friend. How . . . how could this really be taking place? How could there really be no hope?

"There's nothing that can be done for them now." Her voice had tightened in indescribable pain. The two who had been with General Sephiroth were very precious to her, as were all of the children in her care. To think of them suffering such a treacherous fate was almost beyond what she could bear. But somehow she must go on. There were all the rest who still needed comfort and kindness, and a place to go. If they could get to her sister's home, across town, she would give them food and shelter until they could build a new orphanage. . . .

"No!" He was half-surprised at the intensity of his voice, and yet he was not. Vaguely he could hear the rest of the kids gathering around, sobbing as they clung to the woman's kimono. He needed to help her with them, to get them to another shelter, but how could he leave now when there were others still in danger? Maybe there was still a way to get past the fire. He could not give up. He could never give up! Not as a SOLDIER. Not as a friend.

He reached for the sword on his back. He might need it, to fight past debris and flames.

"Commander Fair!"

He paused, glancing over his shoulder. She was staring at him, fear and concern in her dark eyes. But he saw something else, too---a spark of hope.

"You might be killed."

He nodded. "Yeah . . . I know," he said. "But I have to try to save them. If I live, and they die because of it . . . I'll never forgive myself."

And then he was running toward the raging, crumbling labyrinth, his sword held high as his boots slapped the dirt ground, his thoughts racing and tumbling over each other. It should have been a simple inspection of how things were coming with Wutai's restoration. If it had not been for the . . . the warped and insane actions of these _terrorists_, everything would have been fine! They had taken away these kids' only home. They had tried to take away the kids' _lives_. And all because of their hatred of the SOLDIERs!

In his mind he could still hear the treacherous _boom_ that had been the beginning of the end. He could hear the kids scrambling about, chattering in confusion and fright. And he could hear his own disbelief over it all.

_"What was that?!" he gasped, running to the nearest window before anyone could answer. The Jeep stood where it had been parked, but now it was surrounded by the cruel flames as they climbed up and down and around its body. And below on the ground, a trail of gasoline was coming to life as well . . . a trail that led all the way to the front steps of the building. There was no way it could have been an accident. He knew in an instant that it had been a deliberate act of hatred._

_The children stared, clustering around him, Seph, and Ms. Shidou, the director, as the porch caught fire. They would not be able to escape that way._

_Ms. Shidou took a deep breath. They would have to remain calm somehow, even though she did not feel the least bit calm. What if the blaze could not be extinguished? What if the entire building went up in flames and they would not have any home? At this point she did not believe for one moment that they would have trouble escaping themselves. There were so many other exits._

_"Alright, children," she said, "let's line up just as we practiced and go right to the nearest way out." She reached for the door handle, but drew her hand back as the heat seared at her. They would not be able to close the doors for some measure of added protection---not that the fire would not swiftly eat through them anyway._

_"What kind of stove do you have in the kitchen?" Seph broke in, his voice urgent._

_The woman's eyes widened. "It's gas," she admitted. Alarm came into her eyes. "And some of the children are in the cafeteria, gathering the dishes!"_

_The second explosion was much louder, much closer, and more horrifying. It felt as though the entire building was tearing asunder. And when Zack dared to look up, a too-familiar crackling could be heard inside as well as out. Glancing to the window, he could see more red and orange flickering there, beginning to eat the wood around it. The glass shattered, pieces flying every which way as the children cried out in panic._

_"Stay calm, children," Ms. Shidou said, her voice wavering as she straightened up from where she had been shielding those nearest to the pane. "Let's stick to our plan."_

_"But what about Ellysa and Yuki and Ryou?" exclaimed a girl with her hair in pigtails._

_"We'll get them!" Zack reassured._

_He exchanged a look with Seph, deeply concerned. The orphanage was just a simple wooden building in a Wutaian village, devoid of any fire protection methods. Within a few moments, it would be almost entirely engulfed in flames. Already the room was feeling unnaturally hot, and the increasing fire was climbing in every direction through the rooms. Without a doubt, the stove must have given up the ghost, making the situation many times more dire._

_Seph gave a firm nod. "Take the other children outside," he instructed, looking to the director. "We'll follow."_

_Ms. Shidou was not in a position to argue. She nodded as well, speaking to the children with her as she led them out into the hall._

_Sephiroth followed, but instead of turning to the right, he walked straight across, entering the cafeteria. It only took a swift scan of the room to see that there was only one child present. All around the walls, the flames were gathering and spreading, each passing second bringing them closer to the wooden tables and benches. The counter separating the cafeteria from the kitchen was also ablaze. Beyond it, not much could be seen other than the curtain of fire._

_The small girl ran over to the General, tugging on the edges of his black coat. "Yuki and Ryou are in the kitchen!" she cried, her almond eyes filling with horrified tears. "Are they dead?! Are they dead?!"_

_Sephiroth gazed down at her, debating what to say. It was certainly a possibility. But though he did not want to give her false hope, it would not be good to scare her even more, either._

_"I don't know," he replied then._

_Zack, right on Seph's heels, came to a stop as he also looked down at the child. "We're going to find out," he assured her._

_Ellysa gave a slow nod, biting her lip. She looked so lost and forlorn as she stood there in her humble clothes and tear-streaked face. She was still clinging to Sephiroth's coat, too, as if releasing the fabric would ensure her unwilling solitude forever. And he noticed._

_"Take her outside," he said, and before Zack could protest, Sephiroth had lifted her up and was handing her to Zack._

_Zack swallowed hard, nodding as he held Ellysa close to him. He had planned to go into the kitchen himself, but Seph obviously had other ideas. This was not the first fire they had ever been in, however. And he had complete confidence in Seph's skills. He would be able to get in and out just fine, despite the growing danger. But that did not mean that Zack would not be concerned._

"Okay," he agreed aloud. "But Seph?"

_"What."_

_"Be careful, pal." Zack looked up at his friend, trying to smirk. "You don't wanna give me gray hairs worrying about you, do you?"_

_Seph grunted. "I'll be out right after you," he said. "The kitchen door will probably be blocked, but if by any chance it isn't, I'll take them out that way."_

_With that he was hastening to the kitchen. Zack lingered a moment to watch, before starting to turn away. He needed to go. If it was not for Ellysa, he would be following Seph right into the kitchen. But she had to be taken out right now, before the blaze got even worse. If he waited, they might not be able to leave._

_It was then that he heard the horrible sound of the ceiling giving way. His heart racing, he turned back just in time to see the flaming beams hit the floor right after Seph had gone through the doorway . . . or maybe not _after_ he had gone through. There was no way of telling. He held Ellysa closer, screaming Seph's name. There was no answer. Nothing but the roaring fire responded to his pleas._

_How could he just leave without knowing? If Seph was trapped, he would have to be freed right then if he would have any hope of survival. Zack moved to run over._

_The ceiling had other ideas. Seph would have said it was a warning. Ellysa shrieked in terror, hugging Zack around the neck as a large piece descended right in front of them. As soon as it made contact with the floor, the planks also began to go up in flames._

_Zack shut his eyes tightly. He would have to take Ellysa out and then come back. He could not possibly keep her here while he tried to see if Seph was alright. Turning abruptly to face the door, he gritted his teeth as he made his legs run in that direction. He would have to pray that Seph had not been hurt, that he and the other kids would stay safe, that they would be outside by the time Zack got there._

_But they had not been there when he had burst out several terrifying moments later. And he had known then that they were not coming out._

_"Seph!"_ he screamed as he reached what was left of the porch. Beyond the increasing size of the doorway, a wall of fire altogether blocked his path. If it had been impossible to use that door when this had first happened, it was many times moreso by now. He could run into it, but he would be burned alive before he ever gained the other side.

Turning, he ran to the left and around the corner of the building. The flames were so close now that his eyes were watering and a cough was rising in his throat. Was that . . . was one of the windows still accessible? The shutters were wide open, and the sash was up, allowing the smoke to pour into the atmosphere, but the fire was not right against the space. Maybe he could squeeze inside.

Cupping a hand over his nose and mouth, he dashed to the window and stared into the room. From what he could see, it was empty other then the furniture being devoured by the greedy flames. Thrusting his sword through the opening and into the floor, he used it for balance as he began to pull his muscular body inside. Soon he was lowering one leg, then the other onto the wooden planks. Rising his weapon high once more, and replacing his other hand to his face, he pressed forward into the growing inferno.

Judging by what he remembered of the floor plan, he should be in the recreation room right now. And there should be a door in front of him, to the right. Yes! There it was. He moved to it with haste, staring up and down the blazing hall. To his right were the kids' rooms, near the back of the orphanage. To his left were the cafeteria, kitchen, pantry, and front parlor. The fire had started at the front. When he had last seen Seph, it had been between the kitchen and the cafeteria. Seph had been going to get the kids out the side door, but who knew how bad it was there by now. If that way was impassable, he would have left with them and tried to come this way, and then wouldn't he have found the window in the recreation room?

A cold fear began to squeeze Zack's heart again. What if his first nightmarish thought was the real truth? What if Seph had perished under the falling ceiling, and the kids shortly after, if they had not already been dead? No . . . no, that could not be it. Seph was strong, the very best in the military. He could not have been defeated just like that. But still . . . still, it was possible. The lavender eyes were pricked again, and not due to the fumes.

He turned to the left, running to the pantry. There was a second entrance to the kitchen from there, for which he was grateful. It would be impossible to access the kitchen from the cafeteria, judging from how things had been when he had fled with Ellysa.

The closer he got, the more it sounded like he could hear a weak cry for help. He removed his hand briefly, calling back in a sudden rush of hope and desperation. They had to be there. Maybe they were hurt, but they would still be alive!

Yuki, the oldest of the missing children, answered again. Yes, she was there, and so was her younger brother Ryou. But the General . . .

The fear came back and increased tenfold. _What about the General? What about Seph?_ But he forced it down. "Alright!" he said. "I'm coming. Just stay still and don't try to talk any more."

He burst into the kitchen, taking in the scene with alarmed and sickened eyes. The walls, ceiling, and even the floor were largely gone. The two children were standing on the edge of a gaping pit, their wide and frightened faces staring at their saviour. How would they even get over to him? It was too far for them to jump. That was why they had not been able to leave before.

Zack sprang into action. Placing the sword on his back, he indicated for the kids to step aside as much as they could. Then he leaped across the missing floor, landing safely on the other side. Bending down, he scooped Yuki into one arm and Ryou into the other. "Hold tight," he whispered.

Straightening up, he stared into what was left of the room. There was nothing to speak of. The flames had engulfed everything. A lump came into his throat and refused to remove itself. _Seph . . . buddy. . . ._ But there was no time to think, let alone to grieve.

He turned back, clutching the small bodies close to him as he jumped back to the other side. Then, blindly running, he tore the way he had come, back to the recreation room. But his eyes widened in horror. That way of escape was now blocked. More of the ceiling had collapsed, and the fire had barricaded the entrance.

Yuki could sense that something was wrong from the way Zack had stiffened. "Are we gonna die?" she whispered into the strong shoulder. Ryou, too upset for anything but tears, had burrowed against Zack and refused to look up.

"'Course not!" Zack said, forcing cheerfulness into his voice. There was no need to worry them more than they even already were. They had just thought they were going to be rescued. And he would not let it be in vain! If he had to, he would knock out a wall with the sword. But first he was going to try the back of the building. Maybe there would still be a window they could use.

He hurried down the corridor as fast as humanly possible, peering into the first rooms they approached. The flames were too fierce. But he would not give up. Pressing forward, he looked into the next set. There! There was a room still intact, with the window ready and waiting.

He ran inside and over to the exit, staring out at the ground below. It was not far to fall, even for the kids. Everything should be fine. "Okay," he said, "now I'm going to lower you guys out the window first. Then when you're both safe, I'll follow. Is that alright?"

Yuki gave a numb nod, but Ryou shook his head with ferocity as he held on to Zack. "No!" he wailed. "No go! No go, like the Gen'ral . . . !"

Zack held on firmly, not trusting himself to speak for a moment. _Seph . . . what happened to you?_ Now was not the time to ask. "Hey," he said, lowering his voice, "I'll be right behind you. I promise!"

But Ryou could not be comforted. He cried harder, gripping Zack as if something horrible would happen the moment he let go. And it was then that Zack noticed dried blood on the child's arms and hands . . . blood that was not his own. Zack's heart twisted until it broke, a horrified exclamation tearing free from his lips. _Seph's blood. . . ._ What had these kids witnessed?

Yuki looked up at him, her eyes blank. She could not express her emotions through tears. They were too tumultuous and confusing for her to even understand. "I'll go first," she said, "and then I can take Ryou if you lift him out."

Zack nodded. "Then out you go," he said, leaning out the window as she began to loosen her grip on him. Her little hands moved down his arm and clutched his big hand as she swung herself free, jumping to the ground. Then she turned and looked up, holding out her arms for her younger brother.

It shredded Zack's heart all the more, when he tried to pry Ryou's tiny fingers away from his shirt. The poor guy was not even three years old yet, and a wail of anguish ripped from his throat as he struggled to wrap his short legs around Zack's waist. Unintelligible words were mixed in as well, but at last Zack realized that "No go!" had been pleaded several times, as well as "Don't leave!"

Zack looked the window up and down. Would it be possible at all, for him to get out with Ryou? It was not a very big opening, and it would be a pretty tight squeeze. He should not attempt it. And yet, how could he let go when Ryou was in such a distraught state?

The roar of the fire behind him made up his mind. It was lapping at the doorway now. Within a few short moments, this room would be gone. Gritting his teeth, he pulled Ryou's hands free and took hold of the small wrists. In one swift move, he swung the boy out the window into his sister's arms, amid haunting shrieks and screams of protest. Then, as Yuki backed up, he pulled himself into the window and out again, leaping to the ground outside. Scooping up both kids once more, he ran.

He ran until they had come around again to the front of the building, until panicked villagers were meeting him and taking the children from him. Somewhere in his turmoil of mind he heard Ms. Shidou expressing her immense gratitude and thanksgiving to him for saving Yuki and Ryou. She also said something about him coming with them and that he should get some food and rest, and be examined by the village doctor, but it sounded unthinkable.

He looked back at the building he had come from twice in the past fifteen minutes. It was entirely consumed now. As he watched, the remainder of the roof and the walls crumpled, letting the hungry flames have their fill. Absolutely nothing was left. He could not return a third time, out of some vain and desperate hope that he would find Seph alive.

His knees crumpled as well, sending him into the dirt. He reached out with his hands, gripping clods of the earth as his shoulders began to tremble. A cry of agony tore from his own lips. There was nothing he could have done. He knew that, but it was not a comfort. In his mind, he had abandoned Seph. He had left his friend to die in there, consumed by the fire and flames.

And he could not forgive himself.


	2. Hour of Darkness

**Chapter Two**

_The sound of the cracking and splitting ceiling immediately drew his gaze upward. His eyes narrowed as he saw the large piece ripping free of its sockets. There was no time to think. He dove to the floor, his arms covering his head, as the flaming beams collapsed behind him. The fire roared all the louder, threatening to become the only, and the last, sound he would hear. If he had not been as quick as he had been, that would have been the case._

_Removing his arms with caution, and placing his gloved hands on the floor, he began to raise himself to his knees. This room was almost entirely destroyed. It was even more obvious from the inside. Could anyone still be alive in here? A cough rumbled in his throat, and a hand flew to his nose and mouth as he squinted through the flames. Hopefully Zack had gotten out alright._

_"Mr. Gen'ral, sir!"_

_His attention was drawn to the small table. By the side of it were the two children, huddled together in fright as they lay sprawled on the floor. The one who had spoken was the youngest, the boy. His eyes were filled with tears as he clutched his sister's hand. Both of them were pinned by some of the caved ceiling, unable to get free as it fastened them from the waists down._

_Sephiroth's eyes narrowed as he took in this scene. With haste he made his way over to them, kneeling down by the girl's side. Neither of them looked like they were seriously injured, only terrified, but he would not be able to tell for certain until he got them released. And he would have to move quickly. The ceiling above was still making unpleasant groaning and creaking noises, and if he delayed, all the rest of it could come down on top of them. And they might not be as lucky with the next batch not being on fire._

_"Stay calm," he said, taking in the damage and then reaching for the topmost chunk of debris. Most of it seemed to be plaster and pieces of wood, but not any of the heavy beams. That was one good thing, at least. Those would seriously injure such small forms._

_He kept himself focused on his task as he worked, but out of the corner of his own eyes, he could always see the fearful orbs watching him. The children did not speak much, either so that he could work in relative peace, or maybe because the pressure of the snare made it difficult for them to breathe. As long as he could see that they were alive and conscious, their silence was a relief. He could concentrate much better._

_The ceiling wailed with insistence, causing him to turn his gaze upward. Another piece of the wood was tearing free, and the children were not yet released. Immediately he leaned over them as a means of protection. There was nothing else he could do._

_Most of the pieces began bouncing harmlessly off his back as they landed. It was an annoyance, but nothing more. They clattered to the floor behind him, except for whatever particles stuck in his hair. Once they were outside, he would have to take care of those. He could not stand to have anything in his hair that did not belong._

_Apparently the largest chunk of wood did not want to comply with the direction of its smaller brothers. All too soon the agony was rushing over him---and though the lumber was not on fire, it was bad enough. It struck the side of his head first, and he grunted in pain as the stars filled his vision, followed by bright red. As soon as he tried to get up, the dizziness would probably wash over him. But it had better not be so serious that he would lose consciousness. That was unacceptable._

_In the next instant, the sharp talons were raking through his right arm. Had some of the splinters gotten lodged in his flesh? It felt like it. And now the culprit was crashing to the floor, unashamed of its chaos. Warm blood oozed from the wounds, dripping onto the remaining debris---and onto the boy's arms and hands. He gave a cry of horror and alarm._

_"You're gonna die!" the child wailed, jerking his hands away from the crimson substance. "You're gonna die!"_

_"I won't die," Sephiroth answered, even as the girl regarded him in concern and trepidation. She had witnessed her parents being shot to death, and had probably passed on to her brother the idea that to bleed always meant to perish._

_The boy shook his head. "You're all red!" he exclaimed._

_Sephiroth straightened up now. As predicted, he was starting to feel dizzy. He raised a hand to his face, brushing away the worst of the blood. At least he could see out of that eye again, though did it matter much, when all in the room was doubling itself in numbers?_

_He narrowed his eyes, looking at his arm to fully inspect the damage there. Through the now-tattered cloth of his sleeve, it did not look good. There were two jagged slices, and what could be a puncture wound. Reaching over, he extracted a stubborn splinter and threw it into the fire. Could his skin have even been pierced by old nails half-buried in the wood? If so, that could be very dangerous. But he would have to tend to it in a few minutes. It was not serious enough that it would interfere with removing the rest of the debris, and that needed to be taken care of before they were all destroyed._

_Returning to his task, it was not long before he was able to clear away the remainder of what had been binding the children to the floor. A quick examination showed that they were badly bruised, but nothing seemed to be broken. They began to sit up, wincing at the new discomfort._

_"Thank you," said the girl, her voice soft as she rubbed at her stomach._

_"Thank you, Gen'ral," chirped the boy as he beamed. "We go now?"_

_Sephiroth nodded. "Can you stand?" he asked. Even if they could, he should probably carry them. When speed was of the essence, he could not wait for them to catch up with him. And they would likely move slow because of their injuries, as well._

_The boy began to pull himself up, determined to show that he could do it. He clapped his hands proudly when he succeeded. "I stand!"_

_The girl smiled somewhat, steadying herself on the leg of the table as she rose._

_Sephiroth watched in approval. Even though they were afraid, and he could see it in their eyes, they were not letting it hinder them. It would have been a headache if they were both weeping and refusing to do anything to make this experience easier._

_He was reaching to lift them up when the roar of the flames, coupled with a deadly blast, met his ears. Something else was exploding, in the direction of the stove._

_He only had enough time to shove the children out of the way. As a SOLDIER, that was his duty. As a person, he would not feel right if he did not do all that he could for them. But he did not want to meet his demise in the act. That would not help anything. Some things, however, could not be controlled._

_As he was diving himself, intent on getting out of the dangerous path, he could feel the heat searing into him, pushing him forward in its fury. There was no chance to defend himself against this. It was a nemesis against which he was helpless._

_A moment later, he struck the wall. Something else sharp was driven into his already-damaged arm, perhaps a knife that had also become airborne. But his journey did not stop there. The pressure against his back was not ready to release him. The wall cracked and split, sending him through as the ceiling caved in his wake. Then he was tumbling, over and over, as the flames over his body began to diminish and die into the jagged ground._

_The children's screams of terror were the last things he heard.  
_

* * *

The rain was cleansing as it descended over the village.

It washed over the people who had been struggling for ages to put out the blaze before it could touch other buildings and homes. It hit their faces with gentleness, pelting away any traces of soot and grime. It ran with the crimson trails that adorned some of the tired souls, leading the darkening substance away from their pale flesh. But it could not remove the tears that were shed.

It washed away the rest of the fire that the people had been so desperately attempting to extinguish. The charred remains of the orphanage were gathered into small rivers, running in rivulets through the skeletal frame of the building and into the dirt surrounding it. Eventually they would be swept into the mud, or down to the river, and lost. But the memory of what had happened would remain.

Zack felt sick, as well as outraged, when he heard the whispers of some of the villagers.

"There were no casualties, were there? All the children are safe."

"That SOLDIER General, Sephiroth, died in the fire. Yuki and Ryou are very upset about it. It's the first time Ryou's ever seen someone die."

"If he knew that it was because of Sephiroth that Wutai is in the shape its in, he wouldn't be upset."

"Oh, he's just a child. He wouldn't be happy to see someone die at that age. And he knows that Sephiroth led the army against Wutai, when Wutai rose up in rebellion."

"It may have even been Sephiroth who ordered Yuki and Ryou's parents to be murdered. The SOLDIERs tore through the villages, and it certainly wasn't only active rebels who were killed."

Zack clenched a fist tightly in his hand. Ever since they had come to Wutai to inspect the restoration, they had been hearing hisses and bywords against them. It had upset him before, but now he could no longer take it. These people's distrust and hatred had forever altered those kids' lives. Several of them, including Yuki and Ryou, were traumatized. And Seph was dead.

He whirled around, facing the gossips. "That's not true!" he cried. "The General wasn't like that. If any of the SOLDIERs killed innocent civilians, it wasn't because he ordered them to! You don't have the right to talk like that about someone you don't even know!"

But they only looked at him as if his words were poison. "You were his right-hand man, weren't you?" one of them sneered. "Of course you would defend him, even if he doesn't deserve it. SOLDIERs stick together. They run in packs, like wolves."

Zack could barely control his feelings. "Seph died trying to save those kids!" he burst out, forgetting in his pain to say "The General." But he did not care. Seph was Seph to him, not an enigmatic and unreachable military figure. "Doesn't that mean anything to you people?! It's not what someone cruel and heartless like you're thinking would do!"

Their looks of scorn gave him his answer. He turned away, his shoulders slumping.

The rain could not wash away the deep-rooted hatred.

* * *

The body crumpled amid the rocks at the base of the incline could have been easily missed, if anyone had looked over the edge of the precipice at all. No one believed that they would discover anything, or had even considered the possibility. And once night had fallen, the odds of seeing anything at all down there decreased tenfold. And so, no one had looked.

Even if they had seen the form, they likely would have believed it to be a corpse. There was nothing about it to indicate life.

The clothes were ragged and torn, the darkened and brittle edges testifying of burns. Through the worn material, the flesh was raw and red. Crimson streaks ran down the half-hidden face and over a limp arm, and red puddles had grown underneath the battered figure. The raindrops splashed within them, diluting the color as it ran over the sides of the boulders.

Most other men, in such a situation, would be dead without a doubt. But as the life-giving moisture tumbled over this one with insistence, the green eyes slid open.

For a long moment he lay where he was, allowing the drizzle to wash over him as he worked to get his memories in order. They were scattered, flitting in and out of his awareness as they teased and taunted like unruly children he could not control. He wanted to yell for them to stop, to stay still until the vertigo and the motion sickness settled and departed in peace. But they would not listen, and he felt more like he was upsidedown, hanging from the sky, instead of sprawled prone on the rocks.

He shut his eyes again. _A fire . . . helpless children. . . . Zack. . . ._ What had happened to them? Were they safe? And what had happened to _him?_ He had believed that it was over for him, when he had felt the force of the flames carrying him through the room and into the collapsing wall. His clothes had been ablaze. Somehow, his wild spill must have extinguished the fire.

. . . What about his hair? Was it damaged? And his arm . . . it had been badly cut. After all this time, that could be a serious problem.

He frowned, opening his eyes as he grasped the rock with trembling fingers. His right arm burned as he struggled to ease himself into a kneeling position. His expression darkened. Leaning almost entirely on his left arm, he tried again. Now his back was protesting. That was not a surprise, considering what had happened to him. It must be burned at least somewhat, and possibly with grave consequences.

At last his knees agreed to bend. Keeping his left hand on the smooth surface, he pushed himself upright. His bangs drifted into his face as he rose. They were mismatched now, with the right side half-soaked in red, while the left side remained its normal silver hue.

Sitting up had not been a good idea. Now he was shaking, and dizziness and nausea were attacking him with fury and vigor. But it would have to be ignored. He turned his head to the side, attempting to study his mangled arm. The blood had dried, at least. But there was always the chance of infection. The lacerations still looked grim. And if he had been concerned over the original tears, this new one, inflicted by the knife, was even worse. He needed to get someplace with medical equipment, where his arm could be examined and treated by a skilled physician.

Taking his left hand behind him, he felt for the long locks that he prided himself on. They were still intact. Bringing his hand back in front of him, he gazed at the thick tresses spread across his palm. Some of the strands looked singed, and the last several inches would have to be removed, but overall it had survived. He nodded in approval, letting the hair fall back into place.

Did he possibly still have his phone? He needed to call Zack, to make sure that his friend was safe and sound, and to reassure him that he was still alive. If Zack was alright, and he knew what the children must have thought had happened, then he must be devastated right now. Zack would think it was his fault, somehow. Sephiroth knew how the kind-hearted SOLDIER's mind worked.

He fumbled with his good hand, searching his pockets. His frown deepened when he could not locate the device. It must have fallen out at some point after the blast. Unless it was around the rocks somewhere. He squinted into the darkness, looking over the distinct boulder shapes for something small and uniform, but there was nothing.

And everything was so quiet. Not even any animals seemed to be out now, even though the rain was tapering off to a scant few drops. He craned his neck to stare up the rocky and steep hill. Had he actually fallen all that way? Having the orphanage so close to such a dangerous dropoff was ridiculous. Any of the children could have slipped and taken the plunge, and they might not be as lucky as he was. If there was not another place where they could rebuild, they should get a brick wall for safety's sake.

All was still and silent at the top as well, from what he could see and hear. The fire must have gone out, or had been put out, and anyone present had left. Where would Zack have gone? Would he be at the inn where they had managed to find vacancies earlier that day? That was on the other side of town. The thought of walking all that way, in his condition, sounded nigh to impossible. Right now, he did not even yet know if he could walk at all.

But he did know that climbing up the way he had come was out of the question. If he was healthy and able-bodied, it would not be much of a hindrance, but considering his injuries, and that persistent vertigo, he would tumble over backwards if he tried to scale the small but steep mountain. Then he would likely as not strike his head on one of the rocks and not wake up again.

Leaning over once more, he gripped the rock with his left hand and arched his back, maneuvering his legs out from under him. When it felt as though his feet had found firm ground, he started the attempt to stand. There was always the chance that this would not work at all, and he would lose all equilibrium and dignity as he would end up sitting down hard on the ground. Or it could get even more interesting and he would strike his head now, without even trying to climb up to the orphanage.

Everything was fine until he released the stone and started to straighten up. The colorful stars returned, bringing spots and swirls with them as unwelcome guests. Out of instinct he shot his arms out in front of him for balance. That was an unpleasant mistake. His right arm screamed accusations, and it felt as though at least one of the deep cuts was starting to bleed again. The knife wound, from the feel of it.

At last he managed to steady himself. Standing still for a moment and closing his eyes seemed to ease the dizziness. It did not quell the complaints of his back. And now it felt like he may have cracked a rib in the fall. But that would have to be seen to when he got someplace where he could actually see what was going on. Somewhere in the far distance, it looked like the lights from the lower part of the town were shining. And since going back the way he had come was hopeless, he would have to struggle to hike in that direction.

He took a small step forward. He was still standing. That was something, at any rate. Another step. Maybe this would work, if he was careful. He took a third step, and a fourth. A bit of blood rose in his throat. His eyes narrowed as he placed a hand over his mouth. The cough racked his form, and he had to pause until it passed and he could remove his hand. Blearily he stared down at the crimson on his torn glove. So it appeared there was some kind of internal calamity, and maybe more than a damaged rib. At least he was not having trouble breathing, so maybe if he was lucky, he would find that his lungs had not been pierced.

Again he began to walk. He had to make certain to watch his step now, or he was sure to trip over one of the rocks. The patch itself was not extensive, but the stones were all quite big, and most of them were jagged. Somehow he had landed on one of the only smooth ones in the group. That was convenient for him. If he had not fallen there, he probably would have landed on one of the sharp formations and increased his risk of an instant death.

The moon emerged from the clouds after a while, lighting his solitary and lonesome path. Beyond the rocks, there was a dirt road into the town, and thanks to the rain, a lot of that road was now mud. He trudged on as best as he could, glaring down at the almost bog-like quality of the trail. He needed to keep as good a time as possible, while not going so fast that his weary body would give out and send him face first into that mess. That was all he needed right now.

It helped if he just thought of taking one step, then another, and another, and focused on the glowing lights. They came closer with each rise and fall of his boots. Zack was in town somewhere, no doubt worried sick. If someone would just allow him to use a telephone when he arrived, then he could put his friend's heart at ease.

He must be a bedraggled and undistinguished sight. From what he could see and tell, he was drenched, his clothes were burned and torn, his back was sore and could be bleeding, his hair was singed and wild (and probably still bore various debris), and his face and arm were streaked with red. And whenever he felt dizzy---which was increasingly often---he was certain he looked it, too. He probably resembled the living dead.

How much longer would it be, before he got to the village? Already he must have been walking for over an hour, if not more. His legs were on fire. In his condition, he was almost at his breaking point. But he would have to keep pushing himself if need be, and not stop until he found assistance. It would be deplorable if he had to plead for help. Still, he could not tend to his wounds on his own.

What if he was unable to reach Zack? What if Zack's phone did not work and he was not at the inn? What if he had never gotten to the inn? There was always the horrible chance that Zack was dead. He might not have made it out with that child. Or maybe he had, but then had gone back in to save the others and had not returned.

He had to believe that Zack was alive. Otherwise he would not be able to stand it.

Was that a house now, just up ahead as he entered the town's borders? It was a one-story framework building in the style of the common Wutaian family's. A light was burning in the window, and it looked like chicken coops had been placed around the side just next to it. If it was not a house, it was good enough.

He staggered to the door. There was not a porch, which was just fine with him. The last thing he wanted to do was to climb stairs. He reached out with a shaking hand, rapping on the door with as much strength as he could muster. He almost felt as though he was at his limit right now, but swooning was not an option. He knocked again, and then leaned against the doorframe on his good side. Was anyone home? Maybe they had fallen asleep and left the light burning.

He came to attention as the door opened a crack. A suspicious, ruddy face peered into the night. Upon seeing the battered form, the eyes widened in disbelief, but no words were spoken. The dweller seemed to be waiting for the visitor to say what he wanted.

Sephiroth parted his lips, searching for words to place on his parched tongue. There was actually no guarantee that he would be able to speak, at least in an intelligible manner. He had not tried at all since regaining his senses. He was not the kind of person who talked to himself.

"Please," he said at last, and a frown graced his features at the rasping tones in his normally smooth voice. But he would have to ignore it for now. The man was continuing to regard him with impatience. "I . . . I need to use your telephone. It will only take a moment." Provided that he did not collapse on this man's floor. And it almost felt as though that would happen the instant he moved.

The door opened several inches more, and the Wutaian narrowed his eyes as he spat at the ground. "Why, it's you," he said, his tone a mixture of disbelief and hatred. "I wouldn't have believed it if I hadn't seen it, but with the light on your face, I would know you anywhere. The great General Sephiroth, reduced to this pathetic state and begging for the use of a Wutaian telephone?" He gripped the door tight enough that his knuckles turned white. "Why not use your fancy Shinra cell phone to do whatever dirty job you need to get done?"

Sephiroth gritted his teeth. This really was pathetic, and most unbecoming for a general. But what choice did he have at this point? His pride was still strong, but it did not eliminate his reasoning power. He could not make it by himself. He needed this person's help, no matter his personal feelings concerning SOLDIER.

"My phone was misplaced when I was injured," he replied.

"And a good thing, too!" A foul curse emerged from the unfriendly lips. "It looks like you've suffered a lot of bad luck tonight. The only thing that would have been more fitting would have been if you had actually died, and on Wutaian soil, too! I knew when I heard the rumors of your death earlier tonight, it probably wasn't true. Roaches like you always come back." He continued to glare from where he was standing. "Get off my property and stop desecrating it with your presence. You won't be setting one foot inside this house, and you won't be using my, or any other good Wutaian's, telephone!"

Before Sephiroth could respond, the villager reached into his jacket and withdrew a gun. The safety clicked, and the barrel was being pointed directly at the general's chest. "And if you try to come in," the man growled, "I'll just finish you off like I should, anyway. But I don't want your filthy blood anywhere near this home." With that he backed into the room, slamming the door in Sephiroth's face.

For a moment the injured warrior stood motionless, staring pokerfaced at the closed slab of wood. But a slow, self-depreciating smirk soon made its way across his features. To some extent, he did not blame the Wutaians for their hate. If his land had been conquered, and he considered himself oppressed, he might hate as well. That did not mean that this situation was not frustrating, or that he did not feel that some of the people took their hatred too far. And it certainly did not mean that he was not furious at the terrorists who had burned down the orphanage.

It did mean that he was going to have to keep moving. And that, somehow, he would have to stay conscious. Maybe he would be reduced to dragging himself on the ground until at last all possible energy was spent and he sank into unconsciousness. And then he might be trampled to death, for all he would know. That was not a very pleasant prospect.

He turned away from the door, his hand lingering on the frame until at last he judged himself strong enough to pull away. He would try the next residence. Maybe at least, the next person would not have a gun.


	3. There Will Be An Answer

**Notes: The second scene broke my heart, I swear. I could barely write it.  
**

* * *

** Chapter Three**

For the past hours, Zack had felt numb. He had tried to help put out the fire, but the villagers had not wanted his services. He had escorted Ms. Shidou to her sister's home, carrying kids in his arms and on his back, and had tried to help with getting them cleaned and comforted. Some of them had calmed down and snuggled with him, for which he was happy and touched, but there was a coldness in his soul that would not go away. If anything, it had been increasing as the time dragged by.

Yuki had finally told him, in a matter-of-fact way, what had happened to Seph. Now, as he sat on the couch with two kids sleeping on his lap, her words came back to haunt him again.

_"He got us free from where we were stuck, and he asked us if we could stand. Then something blew up and he pushed us away. I looked and saw this big fire thing taking him along, and then he was gone."_ Then she had shrugged, as if it did not bother her at all, and had gone into the kitchen to eat.

Zack was worried about her. He knew from Ms. Shidou that she had already seen too much death in her short life. Seeing what had happened to Seph had no doubt horrified her, but she could not express her emotions. Instead she had locked them away, where they would probably return to torment her in the future. Ryou, meanwhile, had cried himself to sleep. Maybe hopefully, things would look better for him when he awakened.

It was hard to even imagine things seeming better as time went on. Zack would go to sleep eventually, and then he would wake up, maybe not remembering everything at first and thinking of going to find Seph and see if he was awake. And then he would remember the horrible truth---that he could not find Seph, that he never would, because Seph had died in the fire.

He reached up, running his hands down his face. It would be such a horrific way to go---carried by the flames, consumed alive, feeling the flesh being burned and melted. . . . He could not even stand to think of it. But he did. Time and again the images would return to him, more graphic and sickening with each replay. Once he had heard Seph screaming in his mind. He had sobbed then, unable to stop himself.

He had let Seph down.

Yet he knew Seph would have wanted him to get the kids out first of all. He had managed to do that, for which he was grateful. But he had wanted to save everyone, and certainly his best friend.

He leaned back, staring up at the ceiling. Was there any possible chance Seph had survived? Yuki had not said that she had seen his body burned, even though that was the implication with "he was gone." But what if he really had been just "gone", disappeared? He could have fallen through a wall or something . . . maybe.

He frowned. Why wouldn't anyone have seen Seph, if he had crashed through the outside wall? Yuki had mentioned the direction Seph had been carried in, and it sounded like it was the back side of the room. Past that, there were the grounds and . . .

His eyes widened. The backyard made a sharp drop off over a cliff, hill thing. Ms. Shidou had told them about it, and how she always had to tell the kids not to get too close to the edge. Zack had peered over, out of curiosity. It had been a very steep descent, strewn with rocks all along the way. A village of boulders had lain at the bottom. If Seph had been shot out of the orphanage and down there, would he have survived the fall even if he had gotten through the fire?

A fist clenched. He was going to find out. Seph might still be alive, and Zack would not rest until he knew the absolute truth.

"Commander Fair?"

He looked up with a start as Ms. Shidou entered the room. Her eyes displayed a mixture of confusion and hesitation, as if she was unsure of whether to stay. But then she gave a slow nod, half to herself, and looked into his bewildered eyes.

"I just received a call from my sister's husband, out at the site," she said, her tone slow.

Zack tensed. Had they found Seph's charred remains? They might want him to go try to make a positive identification if they had, and would he even be able to go through with it? To see Seph like that, not even recognizable . . . it was too sickening and heart-twisting to think about. But on the other hand . . . why had she looked so confused?

"Yeah?" he said at last. "Did they . . . find anything?" The words caught in his throat.

Ms. Shidou shook her head. "That's the thing. There were no bodies in the wreckage at all, or even any possible trace." She paused. "He wondered if you would want to go out there and look for yourself."

Hope began to wash over the devastated SOLDIER. Maybe he was right. Maybe Seph had gotten out, and was laying somewhere hurt and in need of help. He stared at the director, his lavender eyes shining and bright.

"You bet I want to go out there!" he exclaimed, barely able to keep his voice down. He looked at the kids, who were still sound asleep against his lap. "But what about these guys?" After everything they had been through, the last thing he wanted was to disturb them. Still, Seph needed him. He had to get to Seph.

A trace of a smile came over the woman's tired features. "They're heavy sleepers, especially Ryou," she said. Reaching down, she lifted him into her arms with gentleness. He mumbled something unintelligible, snuggling into her embrace as he again slipped into a deeper doze.

Zack grinned. Carefully he lifted Ellysa away from him, bringing her head to rest on a nearby pillow. She clutched it in her small hands, blissful in her ignorant sleep. As Zack eased himself upright, she did not make a sound.

He looked back to Ms. Shidou, his expression sobering again. "Thanks for letting me know," he said. "You and your family have been really good to Seph and me."

She nodded. "Not all SOLDIERs are demons," she said. "I just wish more of the people here would realize that." She shifted Ryou as she watched Zack going for his sword. It was unfortunate that it was really a necessity for him to carry it, even on a non-combat mission. At any time he could meet someone hostile who would insist on fighting him.

"I hope this won't just be a let-down for you," she spoke again. "There could be other reasons as to why they didn't find a body. . . ."

He looked over as he placed the weapon on his back. His eyes flickered, displaying the doubts he still held. "I know," he said, growing quiet as he headed for the door. "And I'm really praying hard to whatever God is up there that it's not any of them."

She nodded once more, observing as he opened the door and stepped out into the night. "And I'll pray that wherever your friend is, he'll be watched over."

Zack paused, his hand on the doorknob. In the shadows, he smiled. "Thanks," he said. "Seph will need it." He looked out at the lights of the village. "And I will, too."

* * *

Sephiroth definitely needed it.

He had been growing all the more ill as he staggered from one house to the next, asking for the use of a telephone---and later on, spare bandages as well. Some people were not at home, or if they were, they were refusing to answer their doors. He was inclined to believe the latter.

Some of those he talked to regarded him more out of fear than hate, and they would either shake their heads upon hearing his request, or else slam the door on him. At other homes he was met with curses and anger. One farmer had chased him away with a rake, and Sephiroth did not doubt that the man would have used it. In his weakened condition, he had not had any choice but to flee. Twice he had stumbled and fallen, and when the gate had slammed behind him, he had almost crashed to his knees again.

He grimaced, reaching a hand to his side. Apparently he had bruised it seriously when he had hit the rocks, and the damage had been making it manifest the longer he walked. Struggling to run from the rake had not helped, either.

If Zack was there, he would be indignant and horrified at the cruel and inhumane treatment Seph was receiving. And if it was Zack wandering helpless, Sephiroth would experience a rush of those same feelings. As it was, by now he was just weary of the whole matter. And weary in general.

He could barely stand. He had to limp with caution over peoples' walkways and down the road, and pause whenever the double vision would sweep over him. His arm was definitely bleeding again, and he was still soaked through. The temperatures had dropped far more than was even safe in his state, and pneumonia seemed a probable consequence, on top of everything else.

There was one home up ahead he could try. An old woman was out in her yard, maybe tending to her plants after the rain. She straightened, looking up as Sephiroth approached. Her stance stiffened, but she did not make a move to retreat inside. Would she possibly help him? Maybe, having lived longer, she would not have the hatred or the fear of the younger generation. And on the other hand, it could be more pronounced, especially if she had lost family during the war.

As he staggered to her gate, he grasped the white pickets with trembling hands to steady himself. His vision was utterly swimming. There were two, no, four, women walking towards him. A cough escaped his lips, unbidden as it was drawn out from the cold. His entire body was shuddering. The fence was the only thing supporting him now.

His pride and dignity were all but spent as he stared into the unreadable eyes. The pain and the sickness were overwhelming him after all this time, and he could not take it any longer.

"Please," he choked out, the desperation and anguish unable to be concealed, "please help me. . . ." It was a show of agony that he would regret in the future . . . if he had a future at all. Right now there was only the cold, calloused present.

The woman gazed at him with wide eyes, as if disbelieving he could still be alive. With careful, precise steps, she made her way to the fence. He was slumped over it so far that she did not have to look very high to see into his face. Slowly she reached out with a wrinkled hand, brushing the blood-streaked bangs away from his right cheek.

"You poor man," she whispered, her voice trembling.

He stared at her, tensing at the feel of her fingers touching his skin. Was she actually going to show him kindness? Would she not behave as the other villagers had done, pushing and shoving and slamming doors in his face? She acted sympathetic, but would she remain so, if she knew his identity?

"Do you . . . know who I am?" He did not want his hopes to be raised, only to have them dashed in pieces. If she would abandon him, he would rather know it now, instead of believing that she would be his salvation.

She gave a slow nod. "General Sephiroth," she answered. Behind her, the wind howled through the trees. The storm was gathering momentum. Worriedly she glanced over her shoulder at the waving branches, then up at the graying sky.

He sagged further against the fence, being as careful as he could to avoid the wooden pickets piercing his flesh. "Will you help me, despite that?" If she would not, it did not look like he would be going anywhere anyway. His shuddering knees were threatening to send him to the ground. And there he would likely stay.

She opened her mouth to reply as thunder boomed overhead. With a visible start, she raised her gaze once more before looking back to him. Regret shone in her brown eyes. "I would," she replied, "except I'm afraid that you being here is angering the gods. If I help you, my family might be punished for it."

He stared in disbelief, the growing vapor of senselessness clearing just enough to process her words. What superstitious nonsense was this? Didn't religions teach that people should assist each other? "What kind of god would want his subjects to ignore those in need?!" he cried, unable to hold back his consternation.

Her gaze traveled over his mangled body, tears coming to her eyes as she took in each ailment. "Please, try to understand!" she exclaimed. "I can't let anything happen to my family. My daughter just had a new baby . . . a beautiful baby. . . . If something went wrong and she was punished because I'd taken Wutai's enemy into my home, I . . . I would never forgive myself. . . ."

He could hardly comprehend what he was hearing. Of course he had heard about people with such beliefs, but seeing was much different---particularly when he was the one in dire need who was being refused.

"A god . . . who would punish someone for saving a life . . . wouldn't even be fit to be a god," he managed to say.

The lightning flashed without warning, as if in response.

At least the woman was convinced of that. "You mustn't say such things!" she said. "Such blaspheme will surely be answered, on your head as well as my family's." She began to lower her hand, backing up on the grass. "Surely someone will be willing to take the chance and help you. I'm afraid I'm not brave enough." Her voice lowered, carrying a wistful and truly saddened tone.

"I've been to every house on this side of town," he said, gripping the lumber. His arms were shaking all the way up, and some of the red trails from the knife wound were sneaking over his knuckles and between his fingers. "If you won't help me, I'll die."

She paused, staring at him with wide eyes. For a moment, she looked as though she would relent. But the sudden downpour snapped her from her indecision. Shaking her head, she turned and fled to her door, disappearing into the warm house as she shut the entrance behind her.

The weakened shoulders slumped. He was foolish. He had thought that she might actually help him. Those who did not hate him were too afraid to do anything. If he was not in such a sorry shape, he could have threatened to have them punished for treason against Shinra. But when he was half-dead, bleeding over their ground, it would have sounded a joke.

Slowly he released the fence. What now? The rain was beating down so hard, stinging his back in an almost unbearable way. He could scarcely see several yards in front of him. Would he be able to walk any more at all? Where would he even go? It would continue to be the same story. If he could only reach that inn, or a telephone, anything at all that would help him . . . .!

He turned to his left. That was the way he had been traveling. Maybe, if he kept going, he would be able to find the inn. Maybe Zack would be there, safe and sound, and everything would be alright.

Taking several shaking steps forward, he plunged into a puddle. Before he could even get his bearings he was falling, down, down. . . . He could only bring his arms out to brace himself as he hit the miserable ground. And then he could not even move. His legs refused to obey the command to bend, to allow him to begin rising. He pushed hard with his hands, but it did not make a difference. When he managed to lift himself a few inches, his elbows buckled underneath him and sent him into the dirt and weeds again.

It would be so easy, to just give up now. He would not find help, even if he did succeed in standing. They were all fine with letting him die, as long as it was not in their yards. It was hopeless.

What if Zack was somewhere in the same treacherous predicament? What if he was seriously wounded and going from house to house, pleading for help?

His eyes snapped open. He did not want to die. He would not die. This would be a most unfitting and ignoble ending, for SOLDIER's General. And Zack . . . what if Zack was alright, but later learned what had happened? He would never forgive himself for not finding Sephiroth in time.

His hand shaking, he stretched his left arm as far as humanly possible, flailing for the dirt in front of him. His fingers dug in, and he was able to pull his body up to that point. He lay there for what could have been five minutes or five seconds, calling the remainder of his energy to him. Then he reached out again with his left hand.

This time he arched his back as he slid forward, in spite of its protests. Somehow he managed to pull himself to his knees. Then he rested again, breathing heavily at the exertion. Narrowing his eyes, he placed his hands on the ground and eased himself ahead.

He could no longer walk, but he could crawl.

* * *

Zack let out a yelp of surprise as the sky split open, pouring its contents over the houses, the road, and him. He dashed forward, raising his arms over his head as scant protection from the outburst. He could see the lights of the clean-up crew just ahead, a beacon in the storm. Now all that would be left would be running uphill to where they were, at the remains of the orphanage. At least this side of the slope would be much easier to ascend than the other side, he decided.

Was Seph out in this? He swallowed hard. If Seph was alive, there was no doubt that he was seriously hurt. And this storm would make it worse. Would someone have found and helped him, anyone at all? He wanted to think so. He wanted with all his heart for it to be the truth. But the way those people had been talking earlier did not give him much hope. They had sounded as though they would gladly leave Seph for dead. And though he wanted to tell himself that it was just words, that they would do the right thing if the situation was presented to them, that assurance would not come.

But not everyone here was like that. Ms. Shidou and her family proved it. Seph could have found someone kind.

"Ho!"

He came back to the present, looking to where a figure was wildly waving its arms. The voice was familiar. It was probably Ms. Shidou's brother-in-law, Jono Houoji. Taking an arm away from his head, Zack waved in reply.

"Hey!" he called, running the rest of the way to where half a dozen men were standing in front of the building. Coming to a halt, he did not even stop talking to catch his breath. "Did you find anything?" he blurted, gulping in air once he had spoken.

The men shook their heads. "Nothing," reported Jono. "No charred body, nothing that could pass for his heavy armor. . . ." He paused, giving Zack a grim look. "The kids did say there was an explosion," he said with seriousness. "Not finding anything at all could really be worse."

Zack ran his tongue over his lips, forcing down the cotton that was cultivating in his throat. "I can't think that," he said at last. "Seph wouldn't be . . ." He shook his head. The possibility had crossed his mind far too many times during his run here, and he had always pushed it to the farthest corner. It would not be true. _No!_

One of the other men stepped forward. "Of course, it will take days to go through everything," he admitted with reluctance, "but we also haven't found . . . you know . . . teeth samples, or anything like that. . . ."

Zack looked to him with gratitude in his eyes. The guy was trying to make him feel better, and well, it was working. He would take even the smallest particle of hope and cling to it with all his might.

"What if he got pushed right out of the building from the force of the blast, and he fell down that rocky path?" he asked with urgence.

The men looked at each other, exchanging unintelligible messages. At last Jono turned back to Zack. "If that happened," he said slowly, "the fall could have killed him."

Zack nodded. "I know," he agreed. "But did you look? If you haven't looked, we should, right now!" Without even waiting for an answer, he snatched a nearby lantern and began again to run. He ran around the ghastly blackened skeleton, not looking at it even once. He ran over the stubby grass and scattered dirt and mud. He ran until he came to the edge of the drop. Several small pebbles skittered down as he stopped, jarred loose by his boots.

Taking a deep breath, he held the light high and stared down. From this angle, he could clearly see the boulders below. Most of them were jagged and deadly, and his heart leaped to his mouth again. If Seph had hit one of those. . . .

But there was no indication that he had hit anything. There was not a body among the rocks. There was no sign of anyone having crashed down there at any time that night.

Zack narrowed his eyes. He still refused to give up. _"Seph!"_ he screamed into the night. His voice echoed back to him ominously. There was not an answering cry. If Seph had fallen down there, he would have landed on or near the rocks. And if he had been able to get up and move, could he have gotten very far? What if he had collapsed unconscious somewhere out of Zack's sight? He needed to get down there.

The others were running up to him now. Their footsteps stopped, and he looked over at them. All looked sad, as though they were afraid that Zack was deluding himself. Jono shook his head.

"There's no one down there, Commander Fair. We already tried to look for a body."

Zack frowned. "But did you go right down there?" he demanded.

Jono blinked in surprise. "Well, no . . ."

"That's what I wanna do!" Zack declared. "Is there any way to get down there besides the steep route?"

Jono sighed. "A very round-about way," he admitted. "We would have to drive to the edge of town, then turn right, and right again. But the trail there will probably be very muddy from this storm. The truck might get stuck in it."

Zack handed him the lantern. "Then I'm climbing down!" he said. "I don't care how steep it is. I can make it!"

One of the other men gawked at him. "But even if you find him, how would you get back up?" he demanded.

"I'll figure that out when I get there!" Zack replied.

As he knelt down to ease himself over the edge, a small object reflecting the glare from the light caught his eye. A gasp left his lips as he closed his fingers around it and brought it into plain view. A rectangle, with buttons on the lower half and a broken screen at the top. . . .

"Seph's phone!" he cried.

The men stared at him.

"This is Seph's phone!" Zack cried again, holding it up for them to see. "He must have lost it in the fall!"

Slowly Jono took it from him, turning it over in his hands. A shocked oath left his lips.

Zack looked out at the area below, a wide grin coming over his features. Now there was more than a particle of hope.

* * *

He had been dragging himself for what felt an eternity. Was it the same night? Week? Year? Time was lost now. Everything was lost, except the thoughts that had kept him going ever since he had regained consciousness on that rock. He had to live. He had to find someplace where he would be helped. He had to find Zack.

The scenery had grown more dense and thick. There were many more trees here, but he was still passing buildings now and then. Up ahead there was light. Some other populated area . . . another town? No . . . a large building. He was crawling through the gates now. It seemed . . . familiar, somewhere in the recesses of his mind, but complete recognition would not come. It was a location from another lifetime . . . a war-torn lifetime. He pulled himself through the spacious courtyard, staring at the goal in front of him as it inched closer and closer.

So many steps. . . . If he could just make it up the stairs and get to the top. . . . Shakily he reached out, grasping the second to last step with his left hand. Placing his right hand next to it, he pulled himself to the bottom stair. Then he reached up again, and again. His motions were mechanical now. He had to gain the top. . . . Someone would be there. Maybe someone would help him. . . . Maybe Zack would be there. . . .

Confusion passed across his face for a brief moment. No, Zack would not be there. He knew it, somehow, even though he could not recall what this building was.

His vision was swimming again. The stair was supposed to be right in front of him, but when he extended his hand for it, he only snatched thin air. He tried a second time, with the same result. He narrowed his eyes. This was unacceptable.

The third time he tried, his hand caught hold of the white stone. Relief washed over him as he pulled himself up. He was at the top. He was there, but his strength was gone. He could not swoon! He would not wake up if he passed out now. He had to keep going. Reaching for the ground in front of him, he struggled to hoist himself onto the next level.

Footsteps were running towards him. With bleary eyes he tried to crane his neck upward, to see who was coming, but it was useless. All he could make out were the petite slippers. And the footsteps had been light. It was either a woman or a child who had come.

"What happened to you?!" a young voice exclaimed in disbelief and amazement.

His lips parted, but the effort to form words was in vain. He could go no farther, nor do anything more. His head sank onto the stone as his body began to go limp.

"Yuffie, what are you doing out at this hour?"

"There's some guy all messed up on the stairs!"

_Yuffie . . . Godo Kisaragi's daughter. . . ._

Oblivion claimed him.


	4. Though They May Be Parted

**Notes: Thanks to Kaze and Lisa for the plot help! I hope the Kisaragis came out alright. I've never written for Godo, and I haven't written for Yuffie as a child.  
**

* * *

**Chapter Four**

Yuffie knew that she was not supposed to be out in the middle of the night. She should be in bed, asleep. But she was bored. She had been bored out of her mind all day, kept at the palace when she wanted to go to the town and explore. Of course they had gotten word that two SOLDIERs would be coming to inspect the restoration attempts, and she was curious! People around her always said that the SOLDIERs were monsters, demons sent from the wicked Shinra organization. She wanted to know if they looked like ordinary men. But her father had forbidden her to go chasing after them, and he had made certain that her usual escape attempts were thwarted.

She had been going to try sneaking out now and finding the inn where they were staying, but getting drenched in all this rain did not sound fun. It was the heaviest storm Wutai had gotten in a while. Some of the people in the court were saying it was because the SOLDIERs were in the country. That sounded silly to Yuffie. Not that she thought them being there was a good thing, but to think that they were the reason for the rain? That was just weird.

She was still debating braving the weather when she heard heavy breathing. She froze, reaching into her sleeve for a small shuriken. Someone was coming up the stairs. At least, that was the direction where the sound was, but there was not any silhouette of a person. What was the explanation for that? Frowning, she moved closer to the staircase, keeping to the shadows.

Her eyes widened in shock at the ragged figure. Whoever he was, he was trying to drag himself up the stairs. His clothes were in tatters. Even his gloves were all but there. Once-strong hands now were cracked and bleeding. The long, silvery hair was matted with blood and dirt and various pieces of what looked like wood splinters and plaster. Not to mention some of it was singed. As some of the extensive locks fell away from his back, the raw and sore flesh was revealed through the torn fabric of his coat. Whatever he had come through, it looked horrible.

He could not even answer when she demanded to know what had happened. His green eyes stared at her slippers, filled with indescribable pain and torment. And he was going limp. Was he dying?

Her heart was racing. What should she do? Should she call for help? She could not do anything for him when he was still half on the steps. And she would not know what to do, anyway. She had never even seen someone hurt this bad.

Hearing her father's adviser demanding to know what was going on was a relief, for once. She called back to him, then knelt down beside the battered man and held a hand in front of his face. He was still breathing, at least. Maybe she would be able to find out who he was and why he was at the palace. Had he been coming there on purpose? Or maybe he had just been looking for anyone who would help him.

He was wearing some kind of armor, too. Was he a soldier? He could not be part of SOLDIER, could he? How would a SOLDIER get himself this badly hurt and then end up at the palace?

The emperor was soon coming out of the palace, followed closely by his youngest adviser Koseki. What madness was Yuffie getting into now? She had said something about someone laying out there . . . and there she was, kneeling right beside the man. That could be dangerous, if it was not that the newcomer looked to be at death's door.

Yuffie frowned, hearing him approach, then stop. Turning to look up at him, she was stunned to see that he had froze. He was staring down at the motionless form, his expression far away, as if he remembered the man from some other time.

His lips moved, but she had to strain to hear what he was saying.

"General . . ."

Her eyes widened. "'General'?" she repeated with incredulity. He was not from Wutai. But that would mean that he really was . . .

She stood up, placing her hands on her hips. "Who is this guy?!" she demanded.

Emperor Kisaragi bent down, touching his fingers to the cool neck with care. "Koseki," he said, ignoring his daughter's request, "send for the healers. This man does not deserve death."

Koseki bowed, turning to hasten back inside. Yuffie frowned, watching him go. Her father was acting so strange. If this man was a general, and he had to be from SOLDIER, wouldn't that mean he was the one who had been sent to handle the Wutai rebellion? The country was in a mess because of that war. The emperor was a fair man, but why would he think that General Sephiroth deserved to live?

"Dad! Isn't he our enemy?" she asked, turning back to the scene.

Emperor Kisaragi was silent for an extended moment as he examined the various wounds. His eyes narrowed at the seriousness of many of the injuries. Word had reached the palace not long ago about the deliberate burning of the orphanage and General Sephiroth's apparent death in the flames. It had seemed almost unfathomable, that Sephiroth would meet his end by those means, and yet many died in ways that were surprising. But now here he was, still alive, if only barely.

The general consensus among the people was that it was a good thing for him to be dead. Had he dragged himself to the palace, all the way from where the orphanage had been? There were many homes along that path. And none of those people had been willing to do anything for the man? With attitudes such as those, maybe they had deserved to lose the war.

"Dad!" Yuffie exclaimed again.

He had not forgotten her presence. "We fought on opposites sides of the conflict," he replied at last, "but he is an honorable warrior. The stories that circulate about him are largely untrue." He looked up at Yuffie, his expression sober. "This world needs honorable men, or it will fall."

Yuffie frowned, crossing her arms over her chest. She knew how important honor was to her father. But the thought of an honorable SOLDIER was not something she had heard very often, if at all.

Koseki was returning now, with some of the healers in tow. They were bearing a stretcher, which they set down as they arrived. Yuffie and her father stepped aside to allow them access to the senseless man. Their expressions were grim as they looked him over, temporarily binding his right arm before lifting him by his shoulders and legs. A weak groan passed from his lips, but consciousness was not restored.

"Will he live?" the emperor asked.

The senior healer paused, looking over as they laid the helpless general on the stretcher. "I don't know, Lord Godo," he answered. "He's in serious condition. I'm amazed to see he's lasted this long." He and his colleagues reached down, lifting the canvas by the wooden support beams. The action was jarring, despite how gentle they tried to be, but now the man did not react.

"Oh? You don't know why he has endured?" Godo nodded to himself as he observed. "That is because he is Sephiroth."

* * *

Zack ran his hands over his face, pushing the wet bangs away from his eyes as he pressed forward in the rain. Reaching into his pocket, he withdrew several scraps of black cloth. There were flecks of red on some of them. Looking at them just made him even more nervous. He frowned, replacing the material in his pocket.

They had given him hope not long ago, when he had climbed to the bottom of the cliff and found them scattered near the rocks. It was further proof of his theory. Seph was alive, he knew Seph was alive! But then the question became, Where had he gone? Not seeing him anywhere in the vicinity was a huge worry. Zack had not thought that Seph would be able to go very far. Now that Seph was not there, he realized just how much he had believed that his friend would be there, laying unconscious just out of view.

He had just stood there for a moment, worrying over what to do next. Seph could have gone in any one of three directions! How would he know what to try first? Time was of the essence. But then Jono had said that he would drive Zack to the edge of town in his truck, that it was the most probable destination Seph would have had in mind. And so Zack had scrambled back to the top.

In his mind, he could still feel the bumping of the vehicle as it had passed over the uneven road.

_"You really shouldn't get your hopes up," Jono warned. "Even if General Sephiroth passed this way, he might not have found help. Many of the Wutaian people would be delighted to see the man who conquered their country in a badly wounded state."_

_Zack played with the seatbelt. With his anxious feelings, he could not keep his hands still. Seph had observed that about him on one of their missions. Zack had not consciously realized it before that, but now it was often crossing his mind when he found himself toying with cups and menus and what have you._

_"I know how they were acting," he said. "They didn't want me to help with putting out the fire, and a couple of them were saying stuff like that Ryou shouldn't be upset about Seph dying." He looked to Jono, his eyes pleading. "But they're not all like that, are they? Aren't a lot of them like you and your family?"_

_Jono sighed. "Not that many, I'm afraid." He kept his eyes on the road. "We aren't very popular in the village."_

_Zack stared out at the approaching houses. He always tried to think the best of people, but what had been happening in Wutai was making it very hard for him. It was hard to comprehend the sheer magnitude of their loathing. Dismal had been bad, but surely people such as that were in the minority. Wutai was supposed to be a civilized country!_

_"I know they say awful things," he spoke again, "but if they met right up with Seph and he was so bad off, wouldn't their consciences prick them into helping him?"_

_Jono pulled on the brake as they arrived at the first home. He did not look hopeful. "The problem, Commander Fair, is that many of these people do not even have a conscience. Or rather, they've forgotten how to listen." Undoing his seatbelt, he reached to open the door. "I'll take the other side of the street."_

_Zack nodded, following suit. Jono's words were haunting. And they filled him with a horrible sense of panic and dread that he could not stand. As he climbed out and jumped onto the walkway, he forced back those feelings. There had to be some mistake. The villagers could not all be of the caliber who would turn an injured man out into the road. There were so many houses here, most of them lit. Somebody, out of all these, must have taken pity on Seph._

_In spite of his concerns, he held such a growing hope as he ran up to the first door. Maybe Seph would be inside, warm and safe, with his injuries tended. Zack would thank the dweller profusely for saving his friend, and he and Jono would help Seph get out to the truck and back to the inn. Unless he needed to stay where he was for the night._

_The door opened, revealing a gruff and suspicious man who looked ready for bed. He stared Zack up and down, his expression only darkening as he took in the shoulder armor. "What is it?" he barked, drawing a gun into view._

_Zack stepped forward, not intimidated. "Have you seen General Sephiroth?" he asked. "He's really hurt and I need to find him!"_

_"Did I see him?" growled the other, as he fixed Zack with a look of sheer hatred. "Oh yes, I've seen him. He came right here, half dead, asking for my telephone."_

_Zack could only stare. The dark tones in the voice said it all. "And you didn't let him use it?!" he cried. The panic and dread began to return._

_"Of course not! I told him he should have died, and that I'd do the job myself if it wasn't that I didn't want his blood on my property." He pointed the weapon at Zack. "And I don't want you here, either. You can go follow him into the planet's core." And he slammed the door in Zack's face._

_He stared at the door, his heart racing. The emotions coming over him were indescribable. Seph was not dead. Now he had confirmation of it. But knowing that Seph was so badly hurt, and that he had been turned away as he had been struggling to find help, was horrible! Just worrying about it was nothing compared to seeing that it was reality. Still . . . this was only one house. One out of so many. His search was just starting._

_He ran ahead, going up the walkway of the next home. Some of the people had to be different. How could all of them really be so cruel and heartless? He caught his breath as he gave a frantic knock at the door._

_It was opened by a pretty and young woman in her early twenties. She stared at Zack, as if not knowing what to think._

_There was no time for introductions. "Have you seen General Sephiroth?" Zack demanded, his voice urgent._

_The dark eyes widened in alarm. Without giving any kind of a response, she shut the door. Behind it, she was affixing the latch._

_It was more painful than a physical slap in the face. Zack stepped back, gaping at the small house and the light being extinguished in the window. That girl had seen Seph, alright. Something had flickered in her eyes that said so. But she had not helped him, either. Nor did she want to talk to Zack about it. Jono had said that many of these people were superstitious, believing that the SOLDIERs were bad omens and that to even talk with one would bring strife. She was probably one of them._

_And so he trudged away, going to the next house. And the next. The treacherous scene continued to be repeated, all the way to the end of the street. One man even boasted that he had chased Seph away with a rake._

_"Imagine, the so-called great SOLDIER General, unable to defend himself against a gardening tool!" he crowed, waving the object in Zack's face. "If he'd just been like that during the war, we wouldn't have lost!"_

_Zack's heart twisted so tightly it nearly burst. This was it. He could no longer take the inhumanity he was witnessing. "You make me sick!" he screamed. "How can you even call yourself civilized?! Don't you have any conscience at all?"_

_A laugh was his answer._

Now there was only one house left. Beyond it, the trees and woodland began to thicken. To the other side, a creek ran through the town. Beyond it were the rest of the houses, but the water could not be easily crossed except by a bridge further away. If Seph was not at this place, then what? Where could he have possibly gone in this storm? He would not have gone into the woods . . . would he?

Zack pushed the thoughts out of his mind. Seph had to be here. There was no other explanation.

Going up the walk, he banged on what felt like the hundredth door. And if he felt that way, how had Seph felt, forcing himself to go from house to house and being rejected at every one? He must have felt so alone, to say the least. He would not know what to do, or where to go, and he probably did not even know that Zack was safe. On top of everything else, Seph was likely worrying about him. And that would not help his illness any.

The door opened. An elderly woman was standing there, blinking into the night in confusion. She reminded Zack of his mother in some ways, with her kind eyes and the smell of good food in the kitchen. His heart took hope again.

"Have you seen General Sephiroth?" he pleaded.

A stricken look passed over her features. "Y-yes," she said at last, giving a slow nod. Whatever she knew was not good.

Zack swallowed hard. Had Seph died? "Is he here?" he asked. She had to say Yes. She had to.

She looked him up and down, seeing the genuine worry in his eyes. "No," she answered, her voice hardly above a whisper.

She could not have said that. There was no way. This was the last house, the last chance!

Somehow Zack forced himself back to the present. "Why?" he cried. "Where is he?"

And she broke down in tears, as if her own heart was shattering. "I turned him away," she sobbed. "I . . . I had to. I was afraid of my family being punished by the gods!" She looked up at him again, seeing the disbelief and shock on his features. "I wanted to help him! I did . . ."

Zack could no longer control himself. "Then why didn't you?!" he burst out. "You were his only hope! Where did you think he'd go if you turned him away? He was half-dead!" His voice cracked. In despondence he began to turn aside. "Oh God . . . he was half-dead. . . . Why didn't someone help him? Why didn't anyone . . ."

He felt dizzy now. This was even worse than if Seph had perished in the flames. To think of him suffering, reduced to begging for help as he was refused over and over, and growing more sick and hurt as he struggled to get to each different house. . . .

Somewhere in his mind he was aware of the woman wailing that she was sorry. But he did not acknowledge it. It did not matter. "Sorry" would not save his friend. It would not bring him back, if he was dead now.

He did not even remember walking out of her yard, or trudging across the street to where Jono was coming over to him. Where could he look now? Would Seph have really gone into the woods, or would he have tried to cross the creek? He would already be soaking wet from the rain, and the water in the creek would be ice cold. What if he was laying somewhere, dead because no one would help him? What if he would be alive and well if Zack had only thought to look over the cliff sooner?

What if this was Zack's fault?

"Commander Fair!"

He snapped back to the present. Jono was gripping his shoulders, staring at him with concerned eyes.

"You can't give up hope now!" he scolded. "We know General Sephiroth was alive at least an hour or more ago. And from what I know of him, he wouldn't give up either." Slowly Jono released him, seeing from his widening eyes that the words were getting through. "Why don't we try the inn?" he suggested. "He was no doubt worried about you, and maybe he would go there to see if you were safe."

Zack gave a shaky nod. That was true. It was not that his hope had been altogether destroyed, but that he now did not know where to go to find it. If Seph had enough presence of mind, he would try to get to the inn. That was their best bet. But . . . what if he had been so dazed and hurt by then that he had not known where he was going? What if he would have gone into the trees, without even half-knowing? He did not feel right about not checking there.

"What if he went that way?" he worried, pointing to the dark and mysterious foliage.

Jono followed his gaze, frowning more. "It's possible," he admitted. "But that path leads to the emperor's palace."

Zack swallowed hard. That sounded worse than ever, judging from how things had been going. Would Seph be going into the proverbial lions' den? What if he would be held prisoner and used to barter with Shinra? That had happened to Zack himself, in Dismal. Though he, at least, had not been hurt nigh to the point of death.

"If he went there . . . what would happen to him?" he asked.

Jono sighed. "Emperor Kisaragi is a just man," he said. "I want to tell you that he would help even an old enemy. But his advisors do not all feel the same. If they found the General, they might do away with him and not even tell the emperor about it."

Zack clenched a fist. "I need to check there," he said. "If Seph was so sick by the time he left this place, he might not have even been aware enough to go to the inn. He might've just wandered aimlessly into the woods and passed out somewhere."

Jono nodded. "I see your point," he agreed, his tone grim. "But you'll need a guide to go through the woods at night. Let's check the inn, and if he isn't there, I'll go with you down this path."

Zack looked at him in gratitude. "Thanks," he said with sincerity. "If I was all alone here, without anyone to help me, I probably would've lost my mind a while ago." And what about poor Seph? He really was all alone.

Jono laid a hand on Zack's shoulder as they walked back to the truck. "Maybe someday there won't be so much outlandish fear in Wutai," he said.

Zack gave a weak smile. "Maybe," he replied. "I dunno . . . I guess you have more hope for that than I do right now. If more people here were like you and your family, then I could see it."

"There's always the next generation," Jono mused. "My sister-in-law is raising some choice spirits."

Zack nodded. "They're great kids," he said.

It seemed a melancholy thing, though---if they would have to wait for the next generation to grow up before the hatred and fright began to fade.

* * *

The healers did not question their emperor's decision to assist the other army's general. Their assignment was to help sustain life, not to judge. They took their task very seriously, and everything possible that they would have done for one of their own in the same situation, they did for Sephiroth.

With care they removed his armor, and his torn and ragged clothing. The armor could be salvaged. The clothes could not. But that would be the least of the poor man's worries. They would dress him in the very best that they had to offer.

But first they bathed his burned and sore body, removing the soot and the grime that had collected during his dolorous experience. Then his form was lifted out of the tub and laid on two warm towels atop a soft futon as they kindly dried his skin.

Each wound was treated with the utmost consideration, from the wretched lacerations in his arm and on his forehead to the tiny cuts on his hands. Into each they poured a mixture of ointment and herbs, and the deep gashes in his arm were stitched and bound. His back was treated as well, the soothing balm being rubbed over the burns with gentleness before the comforting bandage was applied.

They spent time picking out all the debris that had settled in his hair, as well as trimming out any blackened portions. The rest was washed and wrapped in a towel for the moment. Emperor Kisaragi had given the unusual instruction to not cut off the man's hair, if it was possible to save it. After all, Sephiroth prided himself on it. He did not seem to believe that hair was only a woman's crowning glory.

His body was adorned in fresh underclothing before a plain and dark robe was brought. When he had been helped into it, the towel came away from his hair and the locks were dried and brushed. Then the comforter was pulled up around his shoulders.

Now they stood back, observing with thoughtfulness. They had done all that was possible. The rest was up to him.

* * *

The emperor sighed to himself as he walked down the hall. By now the healers should have almost finished with their ritual, and maybe they would have a better idea whether their patient would survive. Though he was not likely to regain consciousness any time tonight. Depending on the extent of the damage, he might remain in his current state for several days.

Then there was the matter of that other man who had came to Wutai with Sephiroth. He needed to be located and told what had happened, but Emperor Kisaragi was hesitant to see to that until he knew that Sephiroth would live. He did not want the SOLDIER to get his hopes up and come, only to discover that his commander was dying or dead. Especially when the reports were that the one who had come was Sephiroth's second-in-command and dear friend.

As he approached the door, he stopped and gave a slight frown. Yuffie was parked outside, her ear pressed against the wood. She was curious as usual, her eyes not displaying the least hint of drowsiness.

"It's late," he chided. "You should be in bed." But though she should have been in bed hours earlier, he found that he could not scold her for that. After all, she had been the one to find the General's body. No one else likely would have gone out in the rain at that hour. And even Sephiroth no doubt would have been dead by morning.

Yuffie pouted. "But I wanna know what's going on in there!" she protested.

"You know that the healers work in silence, unless there is a reason for them to speak," he said. "When they are done, they will open the door and come out. But you mustn't bother the poor man. He needs his rest."

With an exaggerated sigh, Yuffie straightened up and stretched her arms above her head. Then she looked to her father. "Are you really going to let him stay here until he's better, Dad?" she asked. She sounded incredulous, but there was also a trace of something else. Worry, perhaps, or at least concern?

"Or until he is well enough to be moved somewhere else," he replied. "His friend may wish to take him away from Wutai to recover."

Yuffie frowned again. "I don't think your advisers will like him being here," she said.

He gave her a stern look. "Have you heard something?"

She shrugged. "Koseki was mumbling something about Ryuuzaki saying it could make a lot of people get mad at us."

"It could," he agreed in a matter-of-fact tone. "In fact, I don't doubt it in the least."

She stared at him. "And you're not worried?!" she exclaimed. "What if some weirdo even tries to take over himself?"

He had to be a bit amused, but of course he would not show it. Though she had only just turned eight, she was very precocious. Often she would say something that let him know she was paying attention to what happened in the palace, even when she appeared to be bored. Now if she could learn to put her knowledge to better use than discovering new ways to escape. . . .

Now he came back to her question. "Doing the right thing doesn't always come without risks," he told her. "Yes, there is the potential for many things to go wrong by helping General Sephiroth. But that doesn't mean we shouldn't help him."

Yuffie watched him, shifting her weight. "Some people think it'll make the gods mad," she said. She did not believe it, but she was curious to know her father's opinion on the matter.

"To not help someone would make them angrier. Don't you think?"

She shrugged again. "I guess. Those people always say that the SOLDIERS aren't even human, that they're demons."

"But you don't believe that nonsense, do you?"

She crossed her arms on her head, tilting it to the side. "I don't know," she said in perfect seriousness. "I've never met a demon before." She smirked.

He gave her a Look.

"Just kidding!" she put in.

"It isn't a matter for jest," he scolded.

Both came to attention as the door was pushed open and the healers came out. Their expressions and body language displayed their weariness, but it was not clear whether they felt that they had been successful.

The emperor watched with narrowed eyes. "Well?" he asked.

The one in the lead bowed and spoke. "His condition is still serious, Lord Godo," he said, "but he is stable. We will have to wait and see if he will survive."

Godo nodded. "Then we will wait."

Out of the corner of his eye he caught sight of Yuffie peering into the room through the half-closed door. Sighing to himself, he walked over as well, placing a hand on the doorknob as he glanced inside. Sephiroth was laying silent on the futon, his chest slowly rising and falling as he breathed. The strip of bandage around his forehead was tinted with red, but none of his other injuries were visible. To the side, one healer remained on a mat, where he would watch over the patient for the next hours.

Emperor Kisaragi nodded in approval. The General looked more like himself now. He had been well-tended to.

"Get to bed," he said to Yuffie.

She frowned, moving away from the door. "I'm not tired."

"You have already stayed up far past the time you should." He began to pull the door shut, leaving no room for arguments.

Yuffie sighed, turning to go back up the hall. Then, thinking of something else, she stopped. "What about when he wakes up?" she said. "Can I talk to him then?"

"He won't feel like dealing with your many questions." Closing the door the rest of the way, he stepped back.

"I wouldn't ask that many!" she protested.

He shook his head. "No."

Yuffie frowned, moving to walk off.

This time Godo stopped her. "Aren't you forgetting something?"

She narrowed her eyes. "Good night," she mumbled.

He nodded. "Good night."

She walked toward her room, a mischievous smile beginning to play on her features. She had just been told that she could not ask questions. Her father had said nothing about casually watching the General. So when he was awake, she would pay him a little visit. She would not even have to say anything. She just wanted to see if he really was human.


	5. There is Still a Light

**Notes: This chapter keeps looking incomplete, yet I really can't think of anything more to add to it. Everything else would fit better in the next chapter and beyond.  
**

* * *

**Chapter Five**

Zack felt a jumble of emotions as the lantern from the inn came into view. It was a bright beacon, blowing back and forth in the fast increasing wind. A light in the darkness, meant to give hope to weary travelers. But he was not going to get his own hopes up this time. He was afraid that Seph would not be there. And it was more than that---he was almost positive that Seph was not there.

He did not want to come here at all. If Seph was laying in the woods, and that was seeming more and more likely to him, they needed to find him without delay. The storm was only going to get worse.

He was leaping out of the truck before Jono had even applied the brake. In several large strides he reached the door and was throwing it open. The desk clerk looked up with a start.

"Did General Sephiroth come here?" Zack demanded.

The man shook his head, seeming dazed.

"Were you here all this time?" Zack persisted. He needed to make sure.

"For almost six hours," he said. "I've seen everyone who's come in and out during that time."

And he would certainly have seen a seriously wounded and burned man. If Seph had come this way, he would have been at the front entrance and entered there. Even if he had not wanted to, he would not have had a choice, with his injuries. The back door led directly to a flight of stairs. He would not have been able to get up the many steps, and he would have been isolated from everyone. He would have gone in the front way to get help, if nothing else.

Zack turned to go. There was no point staying here longer. "Thanks then," he said.

His hand was on the carved door handle when he stopped again. Even though he did not think Seph would come here, there was always the possibility. And he should not ignore it. "If he comes, you'll call me, right?" Without waiting for an answer, he grabbed a nearby pad of sticky notes and scribbled down his cell phone number.

The desk clerk nodded, taking the leaf when Zack crossed the room to hand it to him. Turning it over in his hands, he looked back at Zack with uncomfortable eyes. "There've been rumors that the General is dead," he said.

So that was the reason for the daze. He thought that Zack was delusional.

The raven spikes bounced in all directions as Zack gave an emphatic shake of his head. "He's alive!" he replied. "I just talked to a bunch of people all up and down that road back there." He pointed out the door with a forefinger. "They all saw him, and none of them lifted a finger to help him!" The outraged edge slipped back into his voice. "Some of them just acted cruel because the General couldn't defend himself! Do you know, that one guy even chased him away with a garden rake?!"

The dark eyes flickered in surprise and shock at first, but then resignation replaced those emotions. "SOLDIERs are not well-liked here," he said. He had long ago decided that it was best to accept it, even if he did not personally agree with such views. What he believed would not change the majority. And he did not want to be altogether ostracized from his people because he considered their treatment of SOLDIERs unfair. They were disgusted enough that he would even offer room and board to the SOLDIERs.

"Yeah, I kinda found that out!" Zack retorted now. "But I'm not getting a real good opinion of a lot of the people here, either. If some Wutaian showed up on our doorstep needing help, I'd see that he got it!" He turned again, hurrying to the door. There was a lot more he would like to say, but it would have to wait. Seph was most important.

The change outside in just those few minutes was both astonishing and worrying. The wind had picked up at least ten to fifteen more miles per hour. The trees were waving their arms wildly, like some of the popular rockstars in their concerts. The lantern's creaks and groans, and the altering light patterns as it swung on its pole, testified that it was threatening to tear free any moment. Papers, cans, and other items of trash were flying over the ground, slamming into buildings, the truck, and Zack himself.

A hand flew in front of his face out of a need for protection as he threw open the passenger side door. "He's not here!" he yelled over the howl of wind. "Let's go back to the woods!"

Jono nodded, looking concerned. "It's not good to be driving in this weather," he commented. "I haven't seen it this bad for some time. What could happen is unpredictable!"

Zack nodded as well, climbing inside and slamming the door shut. ". . . If you don't want to take the risk of an accident, I understand," he said, even as the words tried to lodge in his throat. He did not want someone else to turn away. Not again, not when they were so close. They had to be close! Seph could not have just disappeared. He was either in the woods . . . or at the palace. And if it was the latter, Zack would feel much better if he had a Wutaian go with him to speak with the emperor. He might have better success getting answers that way, especially if they ended up talking with some of the advisers.

He shifted. "You've got a wife and kids to look after, and now Ms. Shidou with the orphans. I could just run there on foot. . . ." But the thought was not very encouraging. If he found Seph laying in the woods, what would they do then? They would need transportation. Seph would not be able to walk any more, and Zack would not be able to carry him.

It was an immense relief when Jono shook his head with firmness. "No! I'll drive you there, as I promised," he said. "You'd never make it if you didn't have a way to get General Sephiroth here." As he spoke, he began to back out of the inn's parking lot.

Zack slumped into the seat, drawing the safety belt over his chest. "You don't know how much it means to me to hear you say that," he said.

Jono smiled. "Once, my son was missing," he said. "The entire village was out looking, but after some time it did not look hopeful that he had survived. Most gave up and pronounced him dead, but one man insisted that we had not yet exhausted all the possibilities. He continued to help us search, and it was because of one idea of his that my son was found alive."

The relief and joy he and his family had felt must have been immense. And of course likewise, their gratitude and thanksgiving towards that man. Zack regarded Jono with curiosity. "Who was that?" he asked. One of the good men from the clean-up crew, probably. It was almost impossible to imagine any of the people he had spoke with about Seph being so insistent and perservering. They all seemed like the type who would have given up too soon. Actually, it was hard to imagine them helping to look at all, but he supposed that for one of their own, they would.

"That," Jono answered, "was a man who was a young SOLDIER at the time. He had just made Second Class, and was always swiftly being promoted due to his intelligence and use of strategy. He had been in Wutai as part of a routine inspection. My family had received him with kindness, and he said he was repaying the debt. 'I always repay my debts,' he said." He gave a slow nod in the darkness. "But I and my family are still indebted to him."

Zack turned in his seat to stare. "You don't mean it was . . . ?!"

"First Lieutenant Sephiroth."

He had started to suspect the response, but still, to hear it. . . . He shook his head. "Seph never mentioned that to me," he said.

"He wouldn't have," Jono agreed. "He didn't have much patience for pomp and ceremony, and when possible, he didn't want his kind acts to be known to the world. 'I didn't help you find your son to get recognition for it,' he told us, 'even though there are SOLDIERs who would have.'"

Zack smiled a bit in the darkness. "That sounds like Seph, alright," he said. "He's the cream of the crop."

Jono nodded. "He is a fine man, more honorable than many."

They were approaching the turnoff now, just as the clouds were bursting forth with another heavy downpour. As carefully as possible, he maneuvered the vehicle to the entrance of the woodland path. Mud splashed on either side of the doors, with some drops even reaching the windows before sliding down.

Zack frowned as he watched. "I got this feeling that opening and closing the doors isn't going to be pleasant from the outside," he said.

Jono pressed harder on the accelerator. The truck burst free of the near-bog, rushing forward into the dark path thick with trees. Nothing was visible in the road so far, which was probably a good thing. Though, what if Sephiroth had wandered off the trail and into the brush? They would have to search through there on foot, and it could take some time. He found himself hoping that the man had gone to the palace, in spite of any possible problems that might ensue there.

After a moment of silent concentration, he spoke again.

"He said for us not to make a big deal of the rescue in the village, that it would only cause problems for us," he mused. "'The people will think that it was all a set up, that you are accepting money from the SOLDIERs to make them look good,' he warned. And I'm afraid I don't doubt that he knew what he was saying."

Zack sighed a bit. "I can't say that I doubt it either," he said, "after what I've seen tonight."

He stayed tense as they passed deeper into the area. The trees were large, with their trunks splitting into two and even three portions. Some that he idly counted had as many as six or seven. They were taller and older as the road wore on, and the branches on either side formed a leafy roof overhead. The heavy rain, however, still managed to force its way through and splatter over the ground and the truck.

"Hate to think what it'll look like when it stops," he said with a weak smirk. "The rain's trying to wash the mud away, but more of it's just splashing on."

The next moment was a confused blur. What looked like an animal darted into their path. Jono gritted his teeth, the steering wheel spinning madly as he struggled to swerve to the side. The tires seemed to be stuck. But at the last possible minute, they tore free. The vehicle careened forward, striking something hard. A loud popping echoed all around, as if one of the tires had been blown out.

Zack felt the truck lurch, slamming into something else from the opposite side. Or maybe something was slamming into them. He could not even tell for sure. The harsh jolt was strong enough on his side to send him knocking into the window.

That was the last he remembered.

* * *

Emperor Kisaragi frowned, leaning back on his throne as he studied the advisers gathered on three sides. They had requested this late-night conference, in light of the recent developments with General Sephiroth, but so far they had not said anything of much value. According to Ryuuzaki, they felt that their ruler was under serious mental strain because of the people's actions, and that he needed to rest and reconsider what he was doing. They insisted that they feared for his well-being, but it seemed more as though they thought him incapable of running his own empire.

Ryuuzaki was a tall and lean man with a long gray beard and piercing eyes. Being the eldest of the advisers, he considered himself right below the emperor in authority---and usually he was right. But sometimes he could be wearying, and this was one of those times.

"But think, Lord Godo," he was saying now. "There are so many things that could go wrong. The General's friend could learn that you are keeping him here and think that your intentions are ill. He could even summon other SOLDIERs to his aid and they could storm the palace."

"He will be informed of what has been going on within several hours, Ryuuzaki," Godo answered, his voice stiff. "Perhaps sooner."

Aoyama, a short and plump man, stepped forward. "Surely the possibility of a massive uprising is enough of a concern to my lord that he will not just go on allowing the SOLDIER General to stay," he exclaimed. "The people could get incensed enough that they would break into the palace themselves, destroying all in their path. Think of Miss Yuffie, your daughter! Surely she is more important than an enemy to Wutai."

Godo fixed him with an unmoved stare. "I have thought about these possibilities, and many others," he said. "Do you have such little faith in the palace ninjas and our other lines of defense?"

"But they may turn traitor, my lord!" Aoyama protested. "You underestimate the hatred of these people for SOLDIER!"

"Underestimate?" Emperor Kisaragi's voice was even, but in a dangerous way. Takamisaki, who had remained quiet for the most part, stiffened when he heard the tones.

"Yes, Aoyama," Godo continued, "I suppose I have underestimated it. I never once dreamed that any wounded man, including a SOLDIER, would have to drag himself all the way across town and to the very palace of the emperor in order to find assistance. I wonder how much worse his injuries became due to their desire for vengeance. I am ashamed to even rule over such a people!"

Ryuuzaki's eyebrows knitted. "But you will not say any of this to them, Lord Godo," he said. "Will you not let this incident slip into the night, as if you never noticed its existence?"

"So it can happen again?" The emperor's eyes flashed. "I most certainly will not. I will announce to everyone in Wutai that I am aware of what they have done, or have not done. And it will not be tolerated. Cruelty to a SOLDIER is the same as cruelty to a Wutaian."

"It will make you very unpopular, Lord Godo." Ryuuzaki's disapproval could be strongly felt throughout the room.

"Then so be it." Emperor Kisaragi looked to each of the men in turn. "Well, Takamisaki? You haven't spoken on this matter at all. Do you share your opinion with my other advisers?"

The younger man shifted in unease. "To tell the truth, Your Excellency, I'm more worried about what the gods will think, not the people," he admitted.

"The gods." Godo's voice could not mask his scorn. "You don't think it will bother them, that the people are so unconcerned with the fate of other human beings?"

"No!" Takamisaki hastened to say. "Only . . . when it's enemies to the country . . ."

"The greatest enemy to this country is blind intolerance." The emperor pressed his hands on the armrests of his throne as he began to ease himself upright. "If no one has a subject worth discussing, I'm declaring this meeting adjourned."

Ryuuzaki's eyes widened slightly as he stepped forward, his hands outstretched as if in protest---or even in an attempt to guide Emperor Kisaragi back into the throne. "But, Lord Godo . . . !"

"Lord Godo, sir! Lord Godo!"

All looked up at the panicked, youthful voice. Koseki was running into the throne room at breakneck speed, his long braid whipping out behind him. As he skidded to a stop, his glasses slid down his nose and surely would have taken a tumble worthy of a gymnastic ninja if a forefinger had not been applied to press them back up.

Emperor Kisaragi frowned at the display. "What under the Heavens is the matter, Koseki?" he demanded.

"Look at what you've done to His Excellency's floor!" Takamisaki gasped. Indeed, Koseki had tracked streaks of mud through the doorway and all the way to where he was now standing. No doubt the trails continued beyond the room, into the hallways, and outside.

"And to yourself," Ryuuzaki added, eying the soiled robes and the caked flesh in disgust.

Koseki shook his head, still breathing with heaviness. "A truck crashed in the woods!" he announced. "There were two men inside."

Now Godo's expression registered concern. "How do you know this?" he demanded. Heaven forbid he had been chasing an adventurous Yuffie. Though, it was possible.

"The blue chocobo escaped, Lord Godo," Koseki said apologetically, "and I went after it. That's when I found the truck. I got the men out and brought them back on the bird."

"Your assignment is not to chase runaway chocobos," Aoyama sniffed.

"And you got them back all by yourself, Koseki?" Takamisaki stared at the other's slender frame. He did not look capable of lifting grown men out onto a chocobo, not without someone else to help him. Though, Koseki was full of surprises. Takamisaki was the older of the two, but still he found himself awed by the younger adviser. Koseki seemed able to juggle everything he put his mind to do, while Takamisaki had trouble just recording the monthly expenses.

A nod. "I made the bird stand right next to the doors and bend down, so I just had to ease the bodies onto her back."

Godo was walking to him now. "Are both of these men alive?" he asked.

Another nod. "Yes, Lord Godo. One of them is a Wutaian from the town. His identification listed him as Jono Houoji. The other is SOLDIER First Class Zack Fair."

Astonished gasps and oaths came from the advisers. "Another SOLDIER!" Ryuuzaki cried. "And you had to bring him to the palace?"

Emperor Kisaragi's only visible reaction was a narrowing of eyebrows. "Commander Fair," he murmured. Raising his voice again, he gave Koseki a stern look. "How serious are their injuries?"

A helpless shrug. "I'm not sure, Lord Godo. Commander Fair had a really bad bump on his head, and Mr. Houoji was bleeding from a gash on his forehead, but it looked superficial to me. They might already be conscious. The healers are taking care of them right now."

Godo nodded in approval. "I will go find out what is happening with them," he said. "Koseki, see that you clean yourself up."

"Yes, Lord Godo!" Koseki bowed low, eager to please.

The emperor walked past him into the hall. So, Commander Fair had been in the woods. No doubt he had been searching for his friend. Did he suspect that General Sephiroth would come here? Or had he just been looking through the dense brush and among the trees? Hopefully his ailments would not be serious, and Mr. Houoji's likewise. Maybe this accident could have been prevented if Commander Fair had been notified right away of Sephiroth's location, but there was no way to know. Thinking of other choices that could have been made was a pointless affair. He had told himself that after his wife's passing following her long-standing illness. And it certainly applied now, as well.

* * *

The ceiling seemed so high above him.

That was a weird thing to think of as soon as he was waking up, but as his eyes were being forced open and focusing, it was the first thing that occurred to him. It made him feel strange, like that he was falling or that the room was exceptionally large. Or that he was in a shallow pit.

And oww . . . his head was throbbing. A hand flew to the offending spot and promptly found the cause---the golf ball that had formed. Oh yeah . . . he had smacked into the truck's window.

His eyes widened. Where was Jono? He sprang upright, swinging his legs over the side of the bed in one swift motion. Two things happened at once. Concourses of stars rushed to say hello. And he found the floor much quicker than he should have. A hiss of pain escaped his lips as he bent forward, clapping his hands over his eyes. Now he understood. He was not on a bed. It was a futon. But . . . where was he?

"There is time in the day for everything, my young friend! Flying into action as a panicked chocobo will not help you, or your friends."

He frowned at the sound of the amused voice. Turning his head in the direction of it, and parting his fingers slightly, he could make out an elderly man sitting with his legs crossed in a yoga position atop a woven mat.

"Where am I?" he asked. "And what about my friends?!" _Friends . . . why had he used the plural term?_

"You are in the palace of Emperor Kisaragi, and you have quite an unkind bump. But you are lucky to have escaped with only that. Your friend from the driver's seat is already awake, and is in conference with the emperor."

He slumped back. So Jono was okay. That was good.

Daring to take his hands away from his face, he blinked at the dim lights of the elegantly furnished room. Through a window to the side, he could see that it was either still dark, or that the storm had not allowed for the rising sun to shine. And to the other side, on another futon, was . . .

His heart gathered speed. He wanted to shout for joy. Yet at the same time, the lump in his throat made shouting all but impossible. Pushing the quilt aside the rest of the way, he moved forward and knelt on the clean wooden floor, staring in awe.

"Seph," he whispered. Seph was alive and safe. His breathing seemed normal, his expression peaceful. His hands, resting on top of the comforter, were still. Some of the cuts were still apparent, and Zack swallowed hard at the sight. He no doubt had many injuries worse than those. The strip of bandage around his forehead was colored red near his right temple.

The old man nodded. "He was in very bad condition when Miss Yuffie discovered him. We were unsure of whether he would survive. But he is a stubborn man! He looked Death in the eyes and refused to go with him." He smiled slightly. "He will recover. We are sure of that now." He studied the motionless form. "And I believe he will regain consciousness soon, even if just briefly. His hands were under the covers to begin with. He moved them himself."

Zack reached out, almost in a daze as he laid his hand over Seph's. It was warm. Seph was going to pull through. He had survived all the horrible things that had happened to him, and that others had inflicted on him. And he had finally found humane people who had taken care of him and given him the chance he deserved to live. Zack's emotions were ready to spill over. His joy already had.

The fingers pulsated under Zack's grasp. Green eyes opened weakly, gazing up into lavender orbs as they adjusted to the scene behind the glassy film that coated their surface. He was not fully awake, nor would he be for a while, but he knew enough to recognize that his friend was with him. And that was plenty.

Zack let a grin spread over his features. "Hey," he said, "I thought you weren't gonna give me any gray hairs, buddy. Now I'm probably going to need some of that hair coloring stuff to keep it black."

A vague smirk played on Sephiroth's lips. Ah, Zack, ready with a joke. Was he actually here? Was this not just a delirious fantasy? It was too incredible to be reality, after what he had gone through. But there was such a calm feeling about it all. And Zack's hand could not just be in his mind, nor that joyous grin. Somehow they had been reunited.

Zack let go of Seph's hand, leaning down to give him a careful hug. The last thing he wanted to do was to bump any of those wounds that he could not see, but that had to be there. "Oh man . . ." His voice dropped again as he laid his hands on Seph's shoulders. "I thought you were dead, Seph," he choked out. "I thought you were dead. . . ."

A shaking hand reached up, coming to rest on Zack's shoulder. And at last the other struggled to speak.

"I'm alive. . . ."

As the words left his lips, he knew they were true.

Zack grinned, pulling back to look down at him. "And just stay that way, okay? You've got a lot of life left to live."

The smirk was still on Seph's lips as he closed his eyes in sleep.

Zack pulled the quilt around him more securely. His heart was full.


	6. Living in the World

**Notes: Thanks to Kaze and Lisa for plot help!  
**

* * *

** Chapter Six**

Zack bit his lip, gazing down with horror at his friend's back. The cuts and burns were spread all across it, as if the flesh was the canvas of a morbid and painful painting. All of the wounds were healing, but it did not always seem apparent. Some places were cracked and peeling, while others were just raw and red, but all of it looked miserable. The healer had said that it was far worse before, but it seemed incomprehensible. Each wound looked as though it must be hurting like crazy.

Of course, Seph would never say if that was true. That was just his way, not wanting to worry Zack. And he had his pride, too.

Good old Seph. He should never change. Though it would not hurt for him to be more open sometimes.

Reaching for the bottle of ointment, Zack unscrewed the lid and set it on the table. He had said that he wanted to tend to Seph's injuries himself, now that they were reunited at last. He would be nursing the General back to health anyway, once they left the palace and Wutai, so he had asked the healers to teach him some of their techniques. And knowing the ingredients for their concoctions would not hurt, either.

Turning the container so it was almost entirely upsidedown, he let a drop or two fall on each of the wounds. Then, placing the vial aside, he very gently rubbed the balm so that it was spread out. Seph was motionless under his hands, his arms crossed on the pillow and his hair brushed to the side.

This was the start of their fourth day at the palace, but it might as well have been the fourth year, or even century. Seph had slept, or maybe had been unconscious, for most of those days, and Zack had largely wanted to stay right by him. After the horrors of that stormy night, he wanted to make sure that he was available if Seph needed anything. The healers had tried to get him to take breaks and walk around the palace, but he had only done so with reluctance, and very infrequently.

Jono had checked in with them, and, seeing that they seemed to be alright, felt that he should return and help his wife and sister-in-law with the children. Zack had encouraged him wholeheartedly to go, which he then did.

A slight stirring from the patient brought Zack back to the present. "I'm not hurting you, am I, Seph?" he asked with worry.

Sephiroth grunted in his throat. "No," he said. Zack's actions were quite soothing, to be honest, and he was content for the moment. He much preferred Zack tending to him rather than strangers. That was not to say, however, that he wanted Zack to see the extent of his wounds. When Zack had first unwrapped the gauze and had seen the battered skin, his stiffening had told Sephiroth of his horror.

Zack nodded, mostly to himself. He worked in silence for a moment. Then he paused, arriving at the treacherous incision on Seph's right shoulder. Some of the flesh there was raw and sore, and in need of the lotion. "Was your wing hurt?" he wanted to know. He always hesitated tending to the folded skin, for fear of harming the extra appendage beneath. Even though Seph had assured him that causing damage was unlikely.

"I haven't taken it out to see," Seph admitted, "but I wouldn't think so."

When he thought about it, he did not know what was hurt. He had been dead to the world for these several days. The actual events that had resulted in his ailments were a blur in his mind---a fiery blur with sensations of falling and of immense pain. And of the repeated rejection, over and over, as he had fought for his life. It had astounded and bewildered him, particularly the excuses about their gods punishing them. That still sounded absurd to him now, as he was at last fully aware of his surroundings.

Zack gave a weak grin. "Never thought I'd be grateful for any kind of an accident," he mused, "but that car crash ended up doing a good thing."

And that sounded absurd too. "You would have found your way here eventually." Sephiroth half-closed his eyes. He was still tired. The healers had said that was logical and normal, and that he should keep resting as much as possible. That was a large key in the door that would unlock his recovery. Right now, all he really wanted to do was sleep, and yet there was always so much going on. He wanted to stay alert.

"Yeah, I know." Finishing the task, Zack dipped his hands several times in a bowl of warm water to remove the greasy substance from his hands. Then he reached for the roll of bandaging.

"It still sounds strange to me." Sephiroth shifted position as Zack began to wind the gauze around his torso, forcing himself to rise each time Zack needed to bring it around his chest. "Why would the chocobo suddenly escape, causing one of the emperor's advisers to have to chase after it? There should be a stablehand for that."

Zack frowned. "It was kinda weird," he mused. "Koseki never really even gave a straight answer why he was at the stables in the first place. But come on, Seph, you don't think he let the bird out on purpose?"

"I honestly have no idea." Sephiroth relaxed into the soft mattress as the gauze stopped traveling.

Zack taped the ends in place against the main part of the material. "He'd just get in trouble if he did that," he said. But then his eyes widened as what Seph was thinking became clear. "Unless . . . unless he was planning all along to go after the chocobo and bring her back," he breathed.

"Exactly. The only question would be Why." Sephiroth sighed into the pillow.

Now Zack moved to Seph's right arm, carefully raising it as he began to unwind the bandages. Seph turned, watching him work.

"The emperor's advisers are still trying to convince him that he should kick us both out," Zack remarked. He grinned a bit. "But he says Nothing Doing until you're well enough to leave."

"Emperor Kisaragi always has been an honorable man," Seph answered, "and stubborn. Whatever he sets his mind to do, he accomplishes."

"Except winning the war, I guess," Zack said.

Sephiroth gave a weak shrug as Zack bathed his upper arm and applied the healing mixture. "If his army had been superior to SOLDIER's, they would have been victorious."

Zack frowned. "After the way those people treated you, I'd never want to be under Wutaian rule," he said firmly. "The emperor's a good guy, but he wouldn't be able to control everything that went on. Gaia might even end up worse than it is now."

"That's possible." Sephiroth settled further into the futon. If his wing had been out, it would have been going limp from the relaxation. This was about the softest mattress he had ever rested upon, and it was definitely therapeutic.

"Have you met the emperor?" he asked now.

Zack nodded. "He came to see how we were doing, so I talked to him for a bit. He asked me how we'd been treated and stuff. Said he knew how the people had been acting, and he wondered what my version of the story was. So I told him the whole thing."

"What did he say about it?"

"He said it was an outrage," Zack answered, "and of course, it is!" His eyes flamed. "When I think about what those people did to you, I just get so mad I could hit them. At least some of them," he amended. "The men, anyway." For all his fury, he would not think of striking the women and girls he had seen. In general, they had expressed only fear, not outright hatred---though there had been a couple of them who had laughed cruelly and said that they hoped Sephiroth had died and was suffering in the deepest pits of Hell.

"Then don't think about it," Sephiroth said in a matter-of-fact tone. "It will only makes things worse."

Zack sighed, his shoulders slumping. "I know," he said, "but I can't help it. I just don't get how civilized people can act like that!" He leaned back, finished with Seph's arm.

"They aren't the first 'civilized' people to behave like barbarians. And they won't be the last." But while Sephiroth had seen more than his share of them in his life, he did not want Zack to have the same experiences. Zack was too good and pure to have to be a witness to such things. Yet on top of all of it, he still held hope for the world and its people as a whole. And Sephiroth never wanted him to lose it. Without his hope, Zack would be as bitter and despondent as most everyone else whom Sephiroth knew. That would not be right.

Painstakingly, Sephiroth began to turn his body until he was laying mostly on his back. Reaching up, he undid the bandage around his forehead, giving it a cursory glance. At least the wound had stopped bleeding. Having it acting up had been such a vexation. He set the old gauze aside.

Zack brushed back the bangs on the right side of Seph's forehead, examining the injury. Though it had been cleaned and was scabbing over, its size was still visible. It must be at least two inches long and half that in height. It looked very painful.

He shook his head. "Man, Seph . . . the things you get into!" he exclaimed. "That's a pretty bad cut. You're just lucky it isn't worse than it is!"

Sephiroth grunted.

He was about to reply when the creaking of the door caused them both to turn and look. A curious and dark eye was peering inside.

A bit of the old amusement crept over Zack's features. "Hey, it's Princess Yuffie," he grinned. "She's been popping in and out the last few days."

The door opened wider as the child bounced into the room. "You're actually awake today!" she greeted Sephiroth, placing her hands behind her head.

He looked her up and down, for now not certain what to think of the future heir to the throne. Zack had mentioned how inquisitive she was, and he could imagine her asking a long list of questions involving SOLDIERs and their missions and if they really were demons. He was not up for that right now. Nor did he particularly like being seen by more people in his current state, when Zack was still tending to his injuries.

However, he did owe her his gratitude. She had been the one to discover him on the stairs, and hence, had alerted her father. He might very well be dead if it was not for her curiosity.

"So how are you feeling?" she barreled on, rocking on her heels. The sight of Zack cleaning and rebandaging the head wound did not seem to faze her at all. That, or she was one of those who was fascinated by such things.

"Much better than I was," Sephiroth responded.

She rolled her eyes. "You were almost dead when I found you! That's not much of an answer."

Zack smirked. "It's probably about the most you'll get out of him," he said. "That's Seph for you."

Now she smirked. "I can't believe you let him call you that," she remarked. "That'd be like someone calling me 'Yuff.'"

"Sometimes I can't believe it, either." Sephiroth leaned back, studying her again. "What is it you want?"

She twirled around, spreading her arms to the air as if she was feeling very carefree. "I want to know what you think of the great country of Wutai!" she said.

Sephiroth just looked at her. "How so?" he asked. She seemed the kind of person who would lead someone into a trick question, then laugh with glee once a fool was made of oneself. He was not going to fall into that trap.

"Well, Shinra has control of it now, right?" She gave him a sideways glance. "Was it worth the war? Was it worth the people who died?" She stopped spinning, her expression altogether somber as she stared at Sephiroth, expecting an answer.

The sudden change in her personality was somewhat surprising. Now she looked years older than her true age. How much had she witnessed of the war, even though she had mostly stayed in the palace? Had she seen any of the decimated villages, or had she only heard of them? Did she know of some of the horrors that had taken place? It was true that some of the SOLDIERs had behaved with dishonor and committed abominations, but so had some of the Wutaians.

Sephiroth rested his weary form against the pillow as Zack paused in rebandaging his temple. He would not mince words with Yuffie, not when she had questioned him so openly and without fear.

"I honestly can't say if it was worth it," he said at last, returning her gaze. "Yes, we stopped the rebellion, but that doesn't mean we made everything better. Maybe we made it worse." He paused. "However, there are good and bad people involved both with Shinra and Wutai. If the world was under Wutaian rule, and they had all the power in their grasp that Shinra now has, there would still be greedy men who would want to claim it. And judging by the prejudice that is running rampant, there are many intolerant people here, just as there are at Shinra."

Yuffie frowned. "You're actually saying there are people like that at Shinra?" she said. "You're not just trying to say they're all justified or any of that stuff?"

"It would be an idiotic lie." Sephiroth watched her evenly. "Any intelligent person would know that there would be selfish fools in any organization."

Zack finished applying the bandage, taping it at the back of Seph's head. He would stay silent and let them talk. He had talked with Yuffie before, and now she was most interested in hearing from the famous (or infamous) SOLDIER General. Zack himself was intrigued to know what Seph would tell her.

Yuffie came closer, sitting down on the floor next to the futon. "Why do you even work for them if you don't think it's the right thing?" she asked.

"I didn't say I felt like that." Sephiroth looked out at the wall now, gathering his thoughts. There were two factors to consider right now---first, exactly what his feelings were, and second, how much to tell this child. She was precocious, but still young, and he did not intend to reveal all of his life secrets to her.

His feelings on Shinra were often changing, too. Certainly he did not feel the same about them as he had when he had first joined SOLDIER. He and Zack had both had their shares of doubts concerning the organization, and whether or not they should even remain in it. But that was the last thing he would tell a child, and especially considering the country in which she lived. If any enemies learned that SOLDIERs' top officers were lukewarm about the corporation, they would find a way to use the information to their advantage.

"Shinra has done good things for the planet," he said at last. "They have opened the way for many poverty-stricken people to find work, which they likely would not have otherwise. The mako reactors have enabled industry even in isolated communities, such as Commander Fair's hometown of Gongaga."

Yuffie leaned forward, placing her hands on her knees. "And you joined them because you wanted to do good things?" she asked, seeming very interested in the matter.

Again Sephiroth paused. Why had he joined SOLDIER? His fighting skills had always been exceptional. He had determined years earlier that enlisting in the military would be a way to put his abilities to good use. Otherwise, he would not have known what to do with himself. He had known for certain that he would not always live under Hojo's thumb and be his experimental guinea pig.

Neither of those reasons sounded very noble, though, when he thought about it---escaping from a mad scientist and wanting to do something he was good at doing. Zack, on the other hand, had joined SOLDIER for the reason Yuffie had inquired. A slight smirk came over his features.

"What's so funny?"

He looked over at the frowning girl, who was now regarding him with suspicion. Zack, who was sitting with his arms crossed on the other side of the futon, looked amused by the scene.

"Nothing is, particularly," he said.

She kept staring. "Then why were you smirking?" she demanded.

He crossed his arms on the comforter. "I was thinking of the answer to your question," he admitted. "The truth is that I joined SOLDIER for myself. I saw that my skills could be put to good use in the military. And so, I enlisted."

She rocked back, her expression not lightening. "You're the weirdest general I've ever met," she said. "You'd actually _say_ that?" She shook her head. "You have to be telling the truth. No one would make that up!"

Zack was further amused. "Don't let him fool you," he grinned. "Maybe he did join for himself, but he's done a lot of good. He'd be the first to help in a pinch."

"It's my duty," Sephiroth grunted.

Zack poked him on his unhurt arm. "See what I mean?" he said to Yuffie. "You can't do anything with him!"

Yuffie gave Sephiroth a deadpan look. But then she shrugged. "Well, whatever. You guys don't seem like demons, anyway. Even if you're weird."

"Thanks . . . I think," Zack quipped.

Now the girl's expression sobered again. "Dad's advisers don't like you guys being here," she said.

"We know," Sephiroth said. "They've made it clear."

She shook her head with impatience. "I mean, they _really_ don't like it. You know how Dad wants to write some big proclamation and tell the people that they're awful for not helping you?" She rushed on, "I think his advisers might try to make him keep quiet so he can't do it. Like, for good."

Zack frowned. "That's a pretty serious thing to say," he said. Most would just dismiss it as childish imagination, but in light of the current situation and feelings, it did not seem so strange. And when he looked at Seph, he could see that his friend felt the same.

"Is there a reason why you feel this way?" Sephiroth asked.

She nodded. "I was coming here when I heard voices, so I stopped to listen, of course. They were muffled, so I couldn't tell who it was, but I heard what they were saying."

_"Have you heard Lord Godo's latest madness?"_

_"About his proclamation? He can't be allowed to go through with it."_

_Yuffie's eyes widened, then narrowed at the voices. Who would be saying something like that about her father? How would they dare to, right inside the palace? The inside walls were so thin that anyone in the rooms on either side would be able to hear, even if the voices were low. She crept closer. She had to know what was going on, and what was meant about not allowing the emperor to go through with his plan._

_"Do you mean to do what you said, then?" The first one sounded stunned, maybe even appalled._

_"I do. I told you I was going to go through with it."_

"But to kill him . . . !"

_A choked gasp escaped the child's lips. They wouldn't! And suddenly she was angry. He was just doing what he thought was right, and helping some guys who needed it. So what if they were SOLDIERs? It was not a reason to go killing him! And she had already lost her mother. She was not going to lose her father, too. She was not!_

_The first took a deep breath and let it out slowly, as if to calm his nerves. "How would you do it? It would have to look like an accident. We don't need even more scandal on top of the fact that he'll be dead."_

_"Of course not. It will be seen as an accident. But there's still many choices. He could . . . have a sudden fall down the stairs. Or it could be an untraceable poison, one that would cause a heart attack."_

_Her fists clenched. What would she do? If even the advisers were turning traitor, other people in the palace could feel the same. And though she would warn her father, what then? They needed to catch these guys before something awful happened. Someone would have to help them out, but who?_

_"If you're found out, you'll be killed! And I might go down with you!"_

_"Maybe. Or maybe you won't, and if you're still free, then you'll have to do what I couldn't."_

_"Me?! But I've never killed anyone. And to think of the emperor . . ."_

_"Who has completely lost his way and must be stopped," came the smooth interruption. "You'll have to do it."_

_"It's not hard for you to say that. You, who helped start that treacherous fire at the orphanage! Have you no heart? Those children were innocent."_

_"They were being indoctrinated with a love for SOLDIERs! That could not be allowed."_

_"But still. You could have seen to it that they would not be harmed, and then burned the empty building. And you could have said that the SOLDIERs had started a fire and tried to kill the children. That should have cured them of any love for the organization."_

_"It was better to just try to get rid of them."_

_Now it sounded like footsteps were coming closer to the wall. Yuffie ducked down further. If she moved at all, she could be heard. But here was the time for her ninja training to come into play. She would be stealthy and silent, and they would never know she was there. It would be fun to smirk and tell them that she had heard everything, once they were caught. Their expressions would be great. And that would teach them to plot against the royal family!_

_"Alright, enough about that. If the emperor dies, what then? What about his daughter? It would be too suspicious if they both died."_

_"Of course, that cannot happen! She is most vital to all of this. She will be our figurehead, keeping the people of Wutai united. But we will be the true rulers. And once she comes of age, well . . . we'll determine that when it comes time._

_"As for the emperor, I will see to it. The less people who know the details, the better."_

_"I'm just as content not knowing. As long as you don't burn down the palace."_

_"That would be stupid, wouldn't it? We wouldn't have a place to live!"_

_A chuckle echoed through the walls as the door slid open for them to depart into the corridor. Yuffie stayed where she was for several moments, not daring to relax. They could come back at any time. Or maybe more would come. There was no way of knowing whether this was a big conspiracy, with all of the advisers, and possibly all of the court, involved._

_But slowly, carefully, she began to uncurl her body. Now was the time to do something. Now, before anything happened. They could strike at any time, and she was not going to let them._

In the present, she clenched her fists as she finished telling her story. "Dad's in a meeting, so I couldn't get in there to talk to him," she said. "He thinks you guys are good, and . . ." She glared. "Somebody's gotta be able to help make sure he's safe! If . . . if he was killed and that other stuff happened, they'd probably close Wutai off from the world and kick you guys out. And you wouldn't want that, would you?"

She hated even having to ask them for assistance. They were the enemy. But there was nowhere else for her to turn. She could not manage this on her own. The worst they could do was say No. And if they did, she would hate them both, especially after what her father had done for them.

"Of course we wouldn't want it!" Zack exclaimed. "For a lot of reasons." He was indignant and outraged by this news. To think that the emperor was not safe in his own palace, that the whole city was in danger from those madmen . . . that one of the advisers had helped set the fire that had almost taken so many lives . . . !

"When the meeting's over, I'll make sure that your dad is told," he continued. "And we'll figure out what to do."

"Do you have any idea which advisers were talking?" Sephiroth asked.

Yuffie furrowed her brow. "I did have an idea," she admitted, "but maybe I'm wrong. I think they were trying to keep their voices muffled on purpose, in case anyone did hear."

"Tell us anyway," Sephiroth encouraged. "You may be right."

She nodded, lowering her voice even more as she whispered the suspected names. Sephiroth and Zack digested the information, narrowing their eyes.

"All of the advisers' rooms should be searched, beginning with those," Sephiroth said.

"I could handle that!" Zack declared. "If all of them could be pulled into some kind of conference, it'd be easy to look through their rooms."

"I'd help, too!" Yuffie interjected. "The rooms are spread out all over the palace. You'd need more than one person to look."

Sephiroth frowned. "You shouldn't be involved any more than you already are," he said. It was infuriating that he could not help Zack in the search! But he would only be a burden, limping slowly from room to room. It would be better for him to stay where he was.

Yuffie glowered. "It's my dad!" she snapped. "Besides, I'm being trained to be a ninja. I can be quiet and quick!"

Sephiroth sighed, reaching up with a hand to massage his eyes.

A knock on the door brought them all to attention. Who was there? And how much had they heard? Sephiroth and Zack exchanged a look. The paper-thin walls were both a blessing and a burden. They had helped Yuffie know of the treacherous plans, but they might also prove disastrous.

"Come in," Zack said at last, even as he leaned over to grasp the handle of his sword.

The door slid open, revealing a pretty Wutaian woman with her hair pinned up in a traditional style. Golden earrings jangled as she peered into the room, and her painted lips turned down as she saw Yuffie sitting on the mat.

"Miss Yuffie!" she scolded. "You haven't been bothering these poor people again, have you?"

Yuffie pouted. "I just came to say hello!" she retorted.

"She hasn't been a bother at all," Zack chimed in, drawing back from his weapon. Well, he did not know if Seph would share the opinion, but this was not a time for a new problem to develop with Yuffie getting in trouble. Besides, she had brought to their attention a very important matter.

The woman sighed. "It's time for your lessons," she said in resignation. Apparently she did not want any new problems either.

Yuffie pouted further. "Do I have to?" she whined.

"You know the answer. Come along now, and let the man rest." She half-turned, moving away from the door, but then looked back with expectation.

Yuffie rolled her eyes, deliberately going as slow as possible as she rose. "My governess," she said by way of explanation, her tone weary and bored.

Zack grinned, amused by her show of displeasure. "If Seph's still awake when you're done, you can come back and visit a bit," he told her.

"He'll probably be asleep," Yuffie said, with a glance to the exhausted general, "but I'll check in anyway." With that she trudged after her teacher, pulling the door shut behind her.

Zack leaned back against the wall. "Cute kid," he said.

Sephiroth grunted. "She asks too many questions," he replied.

Zack smirked. "At least she didn't ask you why your hair's so long or where you got those eyelashes from."

Sephiroth just gave him a Look.

Zack sighed, sobering again. "So, about this problem," he began. "Do you think it could be them?"

"It could be. You've seen more of the advisers than I have." Sephiroth sank deeper into the mattress. "We'll need to look into this as soon as possible."

"Yeah." Zack gave his friend a warning look. "But you'd better not be thinking of coming along."

"I'm not."

"Good," Zack smirked, "or I'd have to tie you to the bed." But his shoulders slumped. He was not feeling very mirthful at the moment.

One dilemma was solved only to be replaced by another. He had known that they would have to deal with finding the ones who had set fire to the orphanage, but having one of them at hand, ready to murder at any given moment, was a matter of immense worry. The creep had not mentioned what he would do to the SOLDIERs, but it seemed likely that he would try to kill them, too. And with Seph in such a weakened condition that he could barely stand, the guy would probably think Seph was a good target.

"Seph . . ." He looked over at the older man. "How could someone ever think that killing a bunch of kids on purpose is the right thing?" His fist clenched at his side.

Sephiroth gave a weary shake of his head. "There's not a real answer to a question like that," he said. "People would have different reasons. This man is obviously a fanatic, thinking that anyone who has had even the slightest positive contact with a SOLDIER deserves death. He's afraid that the children would influence other children, and that they would grow up and teach their children to like the SOLDIERs, and so on."

Zack shook his head. "I'll never understand it," he said.

"You shouldn't ever have to try to."

Zack's eyes flashed. "That guy just better watch it, I swear. If I catch him even just trying to hurt somebody again, I'll feel like beating him up but good. And I just might."

He reached behind him, placing a hand on the wall as he started to pull himself upright. "I guess I'd better see if the emperor's out of that meeting."

Sephiroth nodded, but then extended his hand and snatched Zack's other wrist before he could rise. "And Zack . . ." His green eyes bore into the surprised lavender orbs, displaying how serious he felt about the matter. "Be careful."

Zack blinked, but then nodded. Seph usually did not warn him in such ways, and just trusted that he would already know. But this anything-but-routine inspection had been trying both of them in the extreme.

It was still so incredible that Seph was alive and awake, talking with him. Zack had believed him to be dead for those agonizing hours. Then there had been the horrible time when he had learned that Seph was alive, but had not been helped. And finally, he had come to in the palace and found Seph laying near him. But even though Seph had revived briefly, he had fallen back into unconsciousness, and Zack had watched him looking so pale and sick for days. And of course he had worried more, barely eating or sleeping.

Now Seph's storm seemed to have passed. Zack could see that he was improving. He would never want to put Seph through the agony that he himself had experienced those nights ago. And especially when Seph was still getting well, such intense stress could be a drastic setback.

He grinned now. "Aren't I always careful?" he said, his voice light.

Sephiroth was not in the mood for jokes. "I can think of a few times when I had to rescue you," he answered.

Zack got the rest of the way to his feet. "This won't be one of them, Seph," he said. "Promise!" He slid the door open. "If I get caught in a room, I'll just say I got lost looking for the pantry or something."

"Blaming your stomach." Sephiroth shook his head as he watched the brunet depart.

"Hey, if it works!" Zack called through the closing door.

Sephiroth allowed himself a small smirk. Zack could be so ridiculous at times. And he could become vexing with his humor, when Sephiroth was not in the mood. He had always been one of the most unique SOLDIERs, and he had grown into one of the most highly skilled, as well.

He had also become the best friend Sephiroth had ever had.


	7. The Night is Cloudy

**Notes: Thanks to Kaze and Lisa for plot help!  
**

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

Zack frowned to himself as he slid shut the door of the umpteenth room. There were more than four advisers all together, and so far, none of their quarters were out of the ordinary---even, or especially, the ones Yuffie had suspected. Some rooms were largely bare, with only a desk and chair as furniture, in addition to the rolled-up futon. Others held important books and documents to help with their work, which Zack had gone through with precision, but there was never anything to indicate who held murderous intentions. Incense was burning in most of the rooms, and though it added calming fragrances, it also often restricted visibility. Maybe he should have brought a flashlight.

He looked down at his watch. Already he had been at this for a long time. Yuffie was right, about the rooms being spread all over the palace. With the map she had made for him, he was going from one end of the building to the other.

Emperor Kisaragi had not been surprised at the information of the traitors, just as they had thought. Mostly he was worried about Yuffie, but he was certain that any fiendish plot would be halted before it could be enacted. He was grateful to Zack and Sephiroth for their willingness to assist, though he also realized that such a calamity would affect the SOLDIERs. But as Zack said, _"Hey, what's life if you can't just help people to help them? Seph wouldn't be alive if you hadn't taken him in. I know I won't ever be able to repay you for that. But I can do this much."_

But it was debatable, how much longer he could keep it up. The meeting could adjourn at any time. The emperor would not be able to hold them there beyond what would be expected. Otherwise, it would be suspicious. If it wasn't already.

He reached into his pocket, pulling out the now-crinkled map. Judging from the room he had just left, the next one was ahead and to the left. Stuffing the paper back in his pocket, he walked to the indicated door and reached up to slide it open. It moved without effort, revealing the space beyond. Several leafs rustled on a hand-carved desk, disturbed by the sudden breeze that had entered due to the movement of the door.

Slipping inside, he pulled the door shut behind him and walked to the desk. A frown crossed his features as he stared at the contents of the papers. Just handmade records concerning the population of Wutai, like some kind of a census. That would not help.

He studied the desk for a moment. Here was a narrow drawer at the front of it. Grasping the golden handle, he eased out the container and peered inside. Nothing but other records that were part of this census thing.

Was it just the way things were done here, or was it weird that everything seemed so uniform? He only ever found things that had to do with the advisers' work and their religion, nothing that they might have around as hobbies---except for a bouncy ball in Aoyama's room and a Go board in one of the other rooms. It was almost like they had known he would be looking and had cleaned up their rooms in accordance with that knowledge. And if it was not just coincidence, did it indicate that everyone was in the plot?

He frowned. He did not want to believe that. Wouldn't _some_ of the advisers have more sense than to try to kill the emperor? How could they all be that nutty?

Maybe he was being too hopeful again. After all, none of the residents on that road had helped Seph. The frown deepened.

And . . . uh oh. Was someone walking over the floor in the hall? The meeting must have ended and the guys were coming back to their quarters. If a SOLDIER was caught in here, it would not be pretty. And the adviser was not likely to buy any pantry excuse, Zack thought with a rueful smirk.

He would have to close the desk drawer, too, and make it fast. Would it cooperate? He began to slip it back into position, and it moved with nary a cry. Maybe he would get lucky.

A sickening screech echoed through the room. He winced, shoving it in the rest of the way. How could anyone have not heard that? It sounded like a chocobo in its death throes.

The footsteps continued, stopping in front of the door.

Lavender eyes darted around the small space. There was nowhere to hide. If this was anywhere else, he could dive under the bed. But here, there was no bed. And the smoke from the incense was not thick enough to conceal his presence.

Wait . . . there was a door at the back, leading to the gardens outside. It was his only chance.

The door creaked open a split-second later. Eyebrows furrowed, studying the room. Something had been going on in there. That noisy desk drawer had made its cry, which was usually an annoyance when it happened. But today it was a welcome alert. True, it could have just been that brat investigating again for fun, but more than likely it was the SOLDIERs. Or one of them, anyway. Either they were just being outrageously intrusive . . . or somehow they knew of the plan.

They would have to be stopped.

* * *

Sephiroth was laying on his side, gripping the pillow as he gazed ahead. His breath was coming in short, heavy bursts that were beginning to even out as he took in his surroundings. He was still at the palace, still in his room, still recovering.

He had just woke up from some strange incubus that he barely remembered now. But there was a strong feeling of unease, which had probably originated from the dream, at least in part. As he lay there, staring off at the opposite wall, flashes of dream memory darted across his mind's eye. He was being consumed by the flames, screaming in agony as he was unable to tear himself from their hellish grasp. He could feel his skin being pierced and eaten away, melting through to the bone. He was being burned alive.

A hand passed over his face in his distress. Why was his experience still bothering him? Nightmares plagued others, but they should not be affecting him. He was the General, unmoved and unconcerned. And yet here he was dreaming about and exaggerating his own fate as if he was a small child.

He gave a grim smirk. Maybe nightmares did not cease as one grew older. Maybe they only became worse because of the denial that they should exist.

It was time to put his mind on something else. Turning away from that wall would not hurt, either.

Pressing his hands on the mattress, he started to raise himself up. His back grumbled in protest, but grudgingly complied, and he eased himself into a partial sitting position. But he only rested for a moment before turning the rest of the way onto his other side. With a sigh he sank back into the softness, bringing the pillow close to him again.

Zack was still gone, judging from the empty room. A glance at the clock told him that it had been ages now, and in spite of himself he was impatient for his friend's return. Zack could have found out something important, and he even could have been caught. And though he would likely find some method of escape, the damage would be done.

Not being able to be part of the search was maddening. Several times he had considered forcing himself to get up, but he could never find the strength. Once he had gotten almost halfway up before sinking into the futon again. As much as he hated to admit it, rising was next to impossible right now, at least without assistance.

The sound of the outside door opening made him look up. Then he could only stare. Standing in the doorway was a frazzled Zack. He was soaking wet, his clothes and hair clinging to his body as he stumbled into the room. A cough burst to his lips as he fumbled with the door handle, and . . . was that a water lily on his head?

It was hard to know whether to be stern or amused. Sephiroth leaned back, observing the younger man with an emotionless expression. "What happened?" he asked.

Zack shook his head. "I didn't find anything important," he said as he shut the door.

"But you found the water." Sephiroth raised an eyebrow.

"Hey, the meeting let out and I had to get away somehow!" Zack protested, spreading out his arms in emphasis. "Some guy was just about to barge into the room!"

"And so you jumped into a koi pond out back?"

"No!" Zack exclaimed. But then his shoulders slumped. "Well . . . I leaped out the door and was going to walk through the gardens over to here." He rubbed the back of his neck. "Only I kinda slipped on a rock. . . ."

Sephiroth continued to stare at him, his expression not betraying any of what he was feeling. Now that he knew Zack was not hurt, it was hard not to be amused. Honestly, he could get into the strangest situations.

"You might want to take off your hat," he said at last.

Zack blinked. "Hat? I'm not wearing a . . ." But then he reached up, his fingers locating something foreign in his hair. As he brought the flower down to his eye level, he gaped at it.

Now Sephiroth allowed himself to smirk.

* * *

Zack was in a much better mood after a hot shower. Soon he was sitting on the other futon in the room, wearing an open robe and applying a towel to his hair with vigor. Sephiroth was dozing, but awoke to the sound of the cloth on Zack's scalp.

He lay there for an indeterminable amount of time, half-asleep as he listened to Zack drying his hair. They had been planning to visit the palace during their inspection, but the last thing either of them had imagined was that they would be staying there for days on end. And the circumstances were even more strange. Now he was badly injured and there was a mystery that could have serious consequences, if it was not solved. And it sounded as though they were not any closer to the solution.

"You awake, pal?"

He opened an eye. Zack was looking over at him, having paused in his task to reach up and feel at his spikes.

"This is a pretty big problem, isn't it?"

Sephiroth grunted. "To put it mildly. Especially when you couldn't find any clues."

"Hey, I could hardly find anything at all. That was suspicious just by itself!" Zack stretched his arms as much as he could, feeling the muscles popping and cracking in his shoulders and back. "I mean, come on! Don't those guys have any hobbies?"

"Do I have any hobbies?" Sephiroth returned, his voice a half-mumble.

Zack looked over, smirking in mischief. "Most people aren't like you, Seph," he said.

Sephiroth half-raised an arm off the bed in a shrugging manner.

The knock on the door caused them both to look up. "Yuffie probably wouldn't knock," Zack commented.

Sephiroth concurred. "Come in," he called. Maybe it was the governess again, looking for the wayward princess if she had wandered. It sounded plausible, at least. She held very little interest in her lessons, unless they involved the art of ninjitsu.

But as the door slid aside, a man was revealed carrying a small table. It was low to the floor, in the Wutaian tradition, and looked as though it would serve three or four people. Both SOLDIERs regarded it in mystification.

"Lord Godo wishes to have a private meal with his guests," the servant said by way of explanation. He set the table between the futons. Behind him came a maid carrying the dishes and chopsticks, which she arranged on the wooden surface before giving a silent and respectful bow to Sephiroth and Zack. Then she turned and exited the room, followed by the other.

Sephiroth gave Zack a questioning look. "Did the emperor say anything to you about this?" he asked.

Zack blinked, shrugging helplessly. But then knowledge flooded his eyes and he looked sheepish. "Oh . . . yeah, actually," he admitted. "He said he was pleased to hear that you were awake, and he wondered if you'd be up for a light dinner. So I said I wasn't sure, but you'd eaten some fruit earlier. I think he figured we could talk about the . . . problem while we were eating."

Sephiroth nodded. "It would be a good cover," he said.

He was hungry, now that he thought of it. The fruit had not been very filling. His desire for sleep had triumphed over everything else those hours ago, but now as he was waking up further, food was sounding more and more delicious.

The maid was back now, bringing a tray that bore a large serving bowl of rice. Zack could hear his stomach rumbling as she set it down. Another maid was carrying a side-dish of some kind of diced chicken, which she explained could be eaten alone or mixed with the rice.

Sephiroth regarded his friend's wide-eyed stare in amusement. "One would think you're the one who hasn't eaten in several days," he commented. Knowing Zack, he probably had not ingested very much food and instead had kept up a vigil, but even if that were not the case, he would be enthralled with the meal.

"Hey," Zack exclaimed, "it's food!"

Both maids bowed now. "Lord Godo should join you shortly," said the second, and they left.

Emperor Kisaragi arrived a moment later. "Ah, General," he greeted as he entered, pulling the door shut after him, "it's good to see you awake."

Sephiroth gave a slow nod, of gratitude as well as acknowledgment. With some people, it would be hard to know exactly how to react if they had saved his life. It was easier with the emperor. He would be insulted if Sephiroth behaved as though he had been helped out of duty. For now, a silent Thank You was best.

"The food smells great," Zack grinned, shifting into a kneeling position.

The emperor nodded, kneeling on the floor as well. "Hopefully we won't be interrupted," he said, lowering his voice. "I would rather my daughter did not hear what we will discuss."

Sephiroth began to push his body upright as much as he could. Kneeling would be impossible, but he could half-sit up and recline against the pillows. "Commander Fair didn't find anything during the search," he said, "at least, not anything directly suspicious."

"I felt that would be the case." Godo began to dish up his own portion, looking to Zack as he did. "What did you find that was indirectly suspicious?" he asked.

As the SOLDIERs took their own portions of food, Zack again began to expound on the results of his investigation---though he left out the fact that he had slipped and fallen into a koi pond. Both Sephiroth and the emperor listened with attentiveness. Albeit Sephiroth had heard it before, he concentrated harder in an attempt to discern even the slightest clue that he could have overlooked. Hearing it for the first time, Godo did likewise.

At last Zack leaned back, cradling his bowl of rice in his hands. "So . . . that's it," he said, glowering at the chopsticks as he fumbled to hold them in the proper manner. He had tried over the past several days, and the things still baffled him. Last night he had become so frustrated that he had stabbed the ends into the chicken. But he would not be able to do that now, with Emperor Kisaragi watching.

Sephiroth, on the other hand, seemed to be able to handle the chopsticks quite well, moving the one in just the right way to catch some of the rice and pin it between both of them. "Does any of that sound like a hidden clue to someone's guilt?" he asked, looking to the emperor.

Godo sighed, shaking his head. "No," he answered, "not particularly."

Zack watched Seph, attempting to copy his movements with the chopsticks. "What happened in the meeting?" he queried.

"We discussed the state of Wutai in general, and what could be done to improve it," was the answer. "Of course, the subject of Shinra came up. I'm afraid Ryuuzaki might attempt to generate another uprising, if I did not firmly refuse him." The eyes narrowed. "And perhaps even though I did. He said that the Wutaian people need to have more freedom in their own country, and mentioned how unfavorable it is that almost all the businesses are being overseen by Shinra."

"I didn't like him too much," Zack confessed. "Do you think he might be one of the traitors, then?"

About halfway to his mouth, the rice slipped back off the chopsticks and into the bowl. Zack glared down at it. Would it be noticed too much if he put the bowl next to his mouth and just shoveled in the food? In some parts of Wutai it was acceptable, but it was frowned upon in other parts, and this was one of the latter. It had probably come about from the blending of two or more similar but different cultures into one.

Eyes were looking at him. He raised his gaze, catching Seph's warning look. Seph had an idea of what Zack was considering. Zack fixed him with a pout that was only half-mocking before returning his attention to the impossible---aligning the chopsticks. He knew what he was supposed to do, the problem was they would not cooperate!

"He may be," the emperor agreed, "but it's only circumstantial evidence. I have known Ryuuzaki for many years, and I have trusted him. Such a betrayal would be a deep disappointment."

Sephiroth nodded. "Koseki's actions the other night seemed strange, too," he said, and repeated his thoughts about the escaped chocobo.

Emperor Kisaragi listened. "Koseki often feels that he has to do tasks that are not part of his duties," he said, "so no one in the court found it out of the ordinary. But he would have thought of that if he had decided to let the bird out on purpose." He regarded Sephiroth with interest. "Do you have an idea as to why he would have wanted to do such a thing?"

"It might be far-fetched, but yes," Sephiroth said. "What if he knew Commander Fair was in the woods, and he guided the chocobo there, then sent it across the road to deliberately get in the way of the truck? He might have been trying to kill a hated SOLDIER, but upon finding that the plot had failed, he might have decided that he could enact a far more treacherous plan by bringing Commander Fair into the palace." He looked to Zack, who was staring at him in shock. "He might have wanted to frame both of us for your murder," he said, still addressing the emperor.

Godo gave a slow nod. "I can see what you are saying," he agreed. "I would have scoffed at it not long ago, but with all that has been happening, no one should be trusted."

Zack frowned at the food. At last the chopsticks had had pity on him, and he chewed the rice as he mulled over the possibilities.

Koseki seemed to be around Zack's age, and very respectful and kind. Zack had liked him, when they had spoken on his first day at the palace. It was a lot more favorable to think it was the humorless, by-the-book Ryuuzaki who was responsible for the problems. He seemed more like someone who could secretly be a fanatic against the SOLDIERs. Yet things were rarely what they seemed.

"As far as the Wutaian people having more freedom," Seph was saying, "they would, if they could prove they are able to be trusted. Whenever Shinra starts to back away, they immediately try to rise up in rebellion. It's happened more than once." He was still eating, and going slow to make sure he could handle the food.

"It is, as you say, a vicious cycle," the emperor deduced. "One problem leads to another, which leads to another, until cause and effect are spun in a dizzying manner and can no longer be separated.

"What concerns me perhaps the most is that someone willing to end the lives of innocent children is right here in the palace. If he is capable of that abomination, there is nothing he would not try." He leaned back on his heels, looking from Zack to Sephiroth in turn.

"That's true," Zack nodded, anger slipping into his voice. He frowned down at the food again. "I hope he didn't try poison. I was really getting into this stuff." For the rice to be contaminated, the poison would have had to be spread throughout the serving bowl, unless there was some untraceable powder that could have been spread on the inside of the individual bowls.

Emperor Kisaragi shook his head, looking somewhat weary. "The meal's preparation was closely watched by the one person living in the palace whom I fully trust," he said.

Zack blinked. "Yuffie?" he exclaimed.

"As far as she saw, nothing strange happened with the food or the bowls. Her spying was against my wishes, but she said that it was something she could do well, and unfortunately, that is true."

"Maybe no one in the kitchen has anything to do with the plot, and the guilty party just didn't have an opportunity to do his dirty work," Zack suggested. "Or he could have decided to try another method."

"We will all have to be exceptionally cautious," Godo said, his voice grim.

The SOLDIERs agreed.

* * *

The rest of the meal was pleasant, and no one experienced any ill effects to indicate poisoning. But in the case of the substance being slow-acting, they all vowed to monitor their health over the next few hours. The servants then removed the table and dishes, and the emperor retired to his quarters for the night. Sephiroth and Zack remained awake.

"I wonder if that guy knew I'd been in his room," Zack frowned, leaning back against the wall and placing his arms behind his head. "That drawer cried out so loud, I dunno how he could help but hear it."

"He probably did, then," Sephiroth grunted. "And if he did, he probably suspects we're responsible, if he's part of the conspiracy. Though if he isn't, I wonder why he wouldn't have said anything about your snooping to the emperor."

Zack nodded. "If he was mixed up in the plan, he probably wouldn't say anything because he wouldn't want the emperor to start wondering if there was something to our suspicions."

"Yes." Sephiroth sighed. "It's possible that he decided to lay low and not attempt anything tonight."

Zack pushed himself away from the wall. "Maybe I should check on the emperor anyway," he mused. "The guy could always figure he'd strike when everyone's supposed to be asleep."

"You do that." It was always good to take precautions.

Zack eased himself into a standing position, giving Seph a lazy wave as he sauntered to the door. "I'll be back in a few minutes, unless something goes wrong," he said.

"Don't jinx yourself," Sephiroth answered in a sardonic tone.

Zack shrugged, disappearing into the hall. The palace seemed so quiet now, even unsettling. Several lights were still burning, ready to guide anyone who was taking a latenight stroll, but the empty corridors gave them an eerie cast. He never had liked walking down the Shinra buildings' halls late at night, either. Which was more lonely, he wondered---the bright glows there, or the more dim, almost lantern-quality brightness here?

Emperor Kisaragi had told them the location of his quarters, in case of an emergency, and Zack groped in his pocket for the map to doublecheck his memory. These long corridors all looked alike! If he was not careful, he could end up over by Ryuuzaki's room or something like that.

Walking under one of the lamps, he drew out the wrinkled paper and studied it. The emperor's room was beyond this hallway and to the right, and a left. Zack shook his head, replacing the map before setting out again. What a confusing place.

How long would this go on, anyway? They could be waiting around for ages, thinking something would happen and it wouldn't. And then it would blow up in their faces when they least expected it. Though, it was not likely that it would be dragged out. The emperor's plan was to release his proclamation in the next few days, and that was what the enemy wanted to prevent. So whatever was going to happen probably would soon.

Here was the room now. Zack grinned, walking up to the door. One thing to be grateful for was that there were not any guards. Going outside and trying to enter from the garden was not what he wanted to do in the middle of the night. With his luck, the pond would want to visit again.

"Emperor?" he called quietly, tapping on the door. The silence from inside probably meant the occupant was asleep. Sliding the door open, Zack slipped beyond it. It would make things look sticky if one of the advisers got up and saw him peering into the room.

Smoke was wafting through every part of the room, making visibility cloudy. A dim red-orange glow illuminated the space, lighting on the furniture, the futon, and Emperor Kisaragi himself. Zack's heart leaped into his throat. Smoke . . . and red-orange colors . . . fire? But then his shoulders slumped in relief. It was just the hue of the small lamp's bulb, under which was the incense that was in almost every room. And the incense was the source of the smoke.

He was getting too jumpy. Seph would tell him that it was nothing unusual, after their experiences. Naturally Zack would be alarmed at the slightest thought of another fire.

Slowly he walked over to the futon, leaning down to better examine the emperor. He was asleep, and breathing normally. Everything was fine.

Zack straightened up again. He should look around in here, and in the garden too, just to make sure no one was lurking. Maybe they would think the garden entrance would be the perfect way to be sneaky.

Was the curtain rustling over there? His eyes narrowed as he began to inch in that direction. The heavy red drapes went all the way to the floor, so it would not be just a matter of spotting feet. But it did look too flat for someone to really be hiding behind it, even pressed against the wall.

Without warning he grabbed the material, flinging it out as he glowered into the space. Nothing. The window was not open, either.

He frowned, turning around again as a yawn tore free of his lips. Wow, what a time for exhaustion to hit him like a ton of bricks. Another yawn immediately followed the first, and his eyes started to water. He reached up with a hand to brush the moisture away.

The room gave a rude lurch. Zack's mouth dropped open in a silent yelp as his other hand grabbed the wall. The floor and walls were rocking, back and forth, back and forth, as if he was on a ship. But then, slowly, they began to settle down again until they halted altogether. The sea was calm.

Zack slumped back. Being tired was one thing, but such sudden dizziness was quite another, and should not be happening. Both things had just started since he had come in here. Was something in here responsible for it?

His gaze traveled the room. What about that incense? Someone could have switched it with something harmful.

Picking his way over the floor with care, he came to the small table and leaned down. As the scent entered his nostrils, vertigo swarmed over him like a bunch of pesky insects. He gasped, staggering back as he clapped a hand over his nose and mouth. Any more of that stuff and he would be passed out on the floor. He probably would not wake up, either. . . .

What about the emperor?

He gritted his teeth, turning back in the direction of the futon. He had to stay awake, for more reasons than one. Feeling along the wall for balance, he stumbled over and crashed to his knees, gripping the other's shoulder. "Hey!" he choked out. "Wake up! The room's filling up with something!"

No answer. And he could not waste air by yelling. There was only one solution.

Throwing back the comforter, he half-turned before leaning down and grasping an arm and a leg. As fast as he dared, he began to ease Emperor Kisaragi's body onto his shoulders. The extra weight normally would not be a problem for the strong, young SOLDIER, but when he was fighting for consciousness, it was a different story.

The room swayed again, turning nearly upsidedown. Zack shut his eyes for a brief moment before opening them once more. Now it was normal, at least for now. It was time to try to stand.

Easier thought than done. Zack closed his eyes again as he carefully got his feet under him. Now he swayed. But thinking of straightening up seemed to help. And he was not going to fail. Not this time.

. . . Did he still blame himself for what had happened to Seph?

His eyes opened again. He was upright, and the door was to the left. Turning in that direction, he began to make his way towards it.

Mists swirled in front of his vision. Were they really there, or just figments of his imagination? The door was so far away, past the thickening fog. . . . No, it was just a few feet in front of him! If he let his mind play tricks on him, he was already doomed.

If he was affected this much after only a few minutes, what kind of condition was the emperor in? There was no telling how long he had been exposed to the fumes.

Balancing Godo, he reached out and caught the door, shoving it open. The welcome air rushed at him, cooling his face as he stumbled into the hallway.

The next few moments were a blur. In his still-dazed condition, he saw two of the healers coming towards him, reaching to take Emperor Kisaragi. Their mouths were moving, probably asking Zack what was happening, but he could only shake his head in weariness and exhaustion.

"In there," he gasped. "Poison. . . ."

They regarded him in shock, shifting the emperor's weight. One of them reached to catch Zack as he sank to his knees.


	8. The Brokenhearted People

**Notes: Thanks to Lisa and Kaze for plot help!  
**

* * *

** Chapter Eight**

It looked as though this would be another gray and stormy Wutaian day. Through the window, the clouds could be seen moving and clustering in the skies. They were each different hues, all of them ominous---light gray, dark gray, black, even purple. But the palace would not be left today, anyway, so it did not matter.

Sephiroth sighed to himself, looking across the way at his friend on the other futon. Zack was silent now, turned away from him as his many-layered locks spread out on the pillow. He was burrowed under the comforter, and his breathing could be determined from the slight rise and fall of his upper back and shoulders. He had been asleep the majority of the night, and Sephiroth had mostly stayed awake. Oh, he had found himself dozing off and on---sometimes for as much as an hour or two---but he had always snapped awake again. It was difficult to stay asleep, after all this.

Dazed, but otherwise not supposed to be suffering serious ill effects from the incense fumes, Zack had been brought back to the room to rest. Sephiroth had still been awake, and the sight of Zack being half-carried by two healers who had his arms draped over their shoulders was not what he had wanted to see. Fear had pierced his heart then, as he had demanded to know what had happened.

_"Hey, Seph," Zack gave a weak grin. "Had a little problem after all."_

_The healers sighed, shaking their heads as they guided the semi-conscious brunet to the vacant mattress. As they eased Zack onto it, one of them spoke._

_"He was coming out of the emperor's room, in the condition you see here. And in spite of it, he was struggling to carry Emperor Kisaragi on his shoulders."_

_That was not a surprise. Of course, that was what Zack would do. He would fight to the very death to save another._

_"He said that there was poison in the room," the other healer supplied. "When we examined the quarters, we found that it was true. The harmless substance in the incense had been replaced by a crushed plant that is poisonous when breathed in."_

_"The emperor will recover," said the first, "though it may take a day or so. Your friend should be fine after some sleep."_

___Sephiroth clenched a fist underneath the comforter as he gazed at Zack's form. Zack was resting now, his eyes closed as he concentrated on regaining his strength. His eyes could be closed in death if things had proceeded in a different fashion._

___That was what made Sephiroth more angry than anything else---that he could have lost Zack because of that fanatic._

Zack stirred, gripping the quilt in one hand as he began to turn onto his other side. Slowly his eyes opened, focusing on the man watching him. A tired grin slipped over his features. "You haven't been up all this time, have you, Seph?" he asked.

Sephiroth shook his head. "No." He studied Zack, seeing the clearness that was returning to his orbs. The rest had done wonders for his recovery, which was a relief. "You were lucky."

"Lucky?" Zack repeated, his voice a mumble. "Yeah, maybe. . . ." He shrugged. "Or maybe those Wutaian gods were watching out for us. Somebody sure must have been watching over you the other night, Seph." His expression sobered.

"Maybe it just wasn't my lot to die," Sephiroth smirked. "Or yours."

While he wanted to believe that there was something more after this life, and something more fulfilling than giving one's individuality up to become part of the Lifestream, he was not sure what to believe about the existence of any gods. At least, it had often seemed to him that if there were any, they probably were not actively involved in the people's lives. Growing up in the laboratory, he had experienced a cold and lonely and often cruel existence. No one there had cared about him, and it had not seemed likely that any god had, either.

When he thought about it, he was not certain what Zack's views on the matter were, either. He had been brought up in one of Gaia's many religions, but he did not speak of it much---only his ideas that people made their own destinies and their lives were not pre-determined from the start. Yet at the same time, he felt that some things were meant to be, such as his and Seph's friendship.

Now Zack clapped a hand over his mouth as a large yawn tore free. "How's the emperor?"

Somehow Sephiroth managed to discern Zack's question through the gulping in of oxygen. "He's in more serious condition than you, but he'll be fine," he replied. "They have him in a different room until they're sure his quarters are safe."

Zack began to stretch. "That's good," he said, pulling himself into a sitting position. "I'd hate to think what'd happen to Yuffie if he died. Especially when she lost her mother."

"Not to mention when there are people attempting to usurp the throne and use the princess as a puppet," Sephiroth remarked in a dry voice.

"Yeah, that too."

Zack sighed now, suddenly looking resigned. "That stuff really came on fast," he frowned. "I was ready to keel over after just a few minutes." He leaned forward, shaking his head. "At least I was able to get him out." This part was said in a low mumble.

Sephiroth frowned as well. The inner turmoil in Zack's tone was not lost on him. "What's wrong?" he asked.

Zack started and looked up. Judging from the momentary deer-in-the-headlights expression, he had not meant to speak aloud. But then he forced a smile. "It's nothing, Seph," he said.

"Obviously it's something," Sephiroth answered. And knowing Zack, it was not hard to determine what it might be. "You blame yourself for not being able to save me."

Zack looked away. It was not any surprise, that Seph had figured that out. They had come to know each other's moods and thoughts so well since they had started to bond.

"Yeah," he said. "I know I couldn't save you from the fire . . . but what if I'd thought about checking over that ravine a lot sooner? What if I could've found you then, so you wouldn't have had all that other suffering?" He clenched a fist. "What if, because of me, you had to end up being rejected all those times and dragging yourself to the palace?"

"Does it matter now?" Sephiroth replied. "It's over and done with." And yet of course he was a hypocrite. He was still furious over this having happened to Zack, and that he had not been there. It was so easy to counsel Zack and yet not follow his own advice.

When the healers had come in to monitor his progress the previous night, Zack had already been gone for some time. He had debated over mentioning that Zack had gone to check on the emperor, and having them try to find Zack, but not knowing whether they were trustworthy made the decision difficult. However, since they had helped him to start healing and had not instead done something in secret to cause his death, he had opted to take a chance. At least he had been able to do that much. Because of what he had said, they had found Zack and brought him back. Otherwise Zack might not have been able to find help. If anything, he could have encountered the villains.

"It matters," Zack mumbled. "Then there was this whole thing with me last night. If I hadn't gotten so sick, you wouldn't have had to end up so stressed and worried and staying awake most of the night. And yeah, I can see that you did," he added when Seph opened his mouth to protest. "Come on, pal, your eyes have more red lines than a road map! That's not going to help you get better. I . . ." He gave a weak shrug. "I feel like I'm always failing you."

Sephiroth frowned. "That isn't true," he answered. It could not be further from reality. He could not remember any time that he would think Zack had failed. Zack was a good, capable SOLDIER---the best. And once Sephiroth had started to warm up to him, he had shown the General how it was possible to be happy. Sephiroth had been betrayed before, and it had not been easy for him to trust Zack, despite possessing respect for him as a fellow SOLDIER. But here they were, and Sephiroth did not regret it.

Zack looked up again, staring at the older man. Seph meant what he said. Or at least he meant that he did not consider that Zack had failed. Seph was many things, but a liar was not one of them. It was comforting, but it did not change how angry Zack was at himself.

"Zack, SOLDIERs are just human. You know that. Anyone would have become ill going in that room. I would have." He paused. "And as for the possibility of seeing me laying at the bottom of the cliff, you might not have. It was getting dark by then, not to mention it was starting to rain. My coat would blend in with the surroundings. But you came looking for me as soon as you realized I might have survived.

"A SOLDIER is only required to give his best, and that's what you've always done."

Zack sighed. "It doesn't feel like it's my best," he objected. But there was no easy way out of the depressed state of mind he was sinking into, as long as he continued to argue his points. Seph would not be able to help him, in that case. And that would only make Seph more concerned. He should try to cheer up, for Seph's sake if not for his own.

He leaned back, letting himself grin. "But I'll take your word on it," he chirped.

Sephiroth nodded. Zack was trying. That was something, at least.

"So! What about you, Seph?"

An eyebrow raised. "Me?"

Zack nodded. "If I know you, you've been feeling upset that you weren't with me last night. You hate being left out of the action. And you're angry that I got hurt."

"It shouldn't have happened," Sephiroth retorted. "But I'm quite aware of the necessity for risks in our line of work."

"Aware of it, sure," Zack agreed, "but that doesn't mean you like it!"

The question now was whether to feel amused or annoyed. Sometimes Zack reading into his soul was comforting. Sometimes it was irritating. Sephiroth had not wanted to reveal these furious thoughts about his disgust over getting into this situation and being largely helpless. If he could have dived quicker, the blaze might have passed him by and this entire heartache could have been avoided. Their investigation into the fire would have led them to the palace eventually. It would not have had to have come by these means.

Yet he tried to push such thoughts aside. It was illogical, and time wasting, to think of what could have been. For all he would know, this calamity and coming to the palace might have been the swiftest way to begin digging to the heart of the traitorous problem. At least everyone in the orphanage had gotten out alive. If another disaster had been enacted later, somewhere else, those victims might not have been so lucky.

Though their presence in the palace was obviously not stalling the would-be killer's ideas. If so, this catastrophe with the incense would not have occurred.

Again a knock on the door caused them to look up. "Come in," Sephiroth said at last. There was something oddly amusing in how they both snapped to attention at the same time whenever there was a knock. Though sometime soon, the visitors might not be benign, as they had been so far.

The wooden panel slid open, revealing a troubled Jono Houoji. A square of bandage was on his forehead, but otherwise he appeared uninjured. He was taking in the room, opening his mouth to speak, when Zack beat him to it.

"Hey!" Zack exclaimed with a grin. "How are you?"

"I was just about to ask you the same question," Jono said, looking from him to Sephiroth. "I'm glad to see you recovering, General," he greeted. "Commander Fair and I were both very concerned."

Sephiroth nodded. He remembered the man from those years previous, though he would not speak of the occasion when they had met. It was preferable not to refer to it, though he knew Jono would always remember it well.

"I was coming to visit," Jono said now as he shut the door, "and the emperor's daughter mentioned something about her father and Commander Fair having been hurt." His eyes narrowed. "Is it serious?"

"More serious for him than me," Zack replied, a bit of anger slipping into his voice, "but we're both going to be okay. Someone tried to poison him with the incense in his room!"

Jono stared. "That is alarming," he declared. "Does anyone have an idea of who would do such a thing?"

"There are some suspects," Sephiroth put in, "but not any concrete proof."

He was not sure what he thought of Jono being told about even just some of the case. He was trustworthy, and he would not let the news slip, knowing that would not be a wise thing. But taking into consideration the worst-case scenarios, if he was ever thought suspicious and caught by one of the villains, it would be better for him to not know anything about the situation.

Sensing that Seph wanted the subject changed, Zack looked back to the Wutaian. "Hey, how's Ms. Shidou and the kids?" he asked.

"They're doing well," Jono said. "I told them that General Sephiroth survived. Ryou is delighted." He sighed. "Yuki, however, refuses to believe it, insisting that she saw you die and that people don't come back from the dead. She believes I'm saying it only to try to make her and Ryou feel better." He glanced to Sephiroth. "If she could actually see you, I think that would help."

Sephiroth gave a slow nod. Maybe, when this mystery was resolved and he and Zack could leave, they could stop there for a few minutes.

For the past moments, running and yelling had been vaguely heard outside their closed room. At first they had not paid attention, but now the noise was louder. Sephiroth's eyes narrowed. The voices sounded panicked, as well as angry. Something was wrong.

Zack was coming to the same conclusion. "What's going on out there?" he burst out.

Jono frowned, pushing open the door once again as he peered into the long corridor. Koseki was running past, his glasses askew, his robes in disarray. In the near distance, other voices were calling something indistinguishable to him.

"What's happened?" Jono demanded.

Koseki looked back for a brief moment, his eyes wide and filled with fear and shock. "Adviser Ryuuzaki has been found dead in one of the koi ponds!" he said before hurrying in the direction of the voices.

Sephiroth and Zack were struck dumb. They turned to each other, Zack's eyes wide while Sephiroth's were narrowed darkly. Ryuuzaki was one of the men Yuffie had thought she had heard talking in that room. For him to be dead now . . . what could that mean? Was it a coincidental accident, or a deliberate killing?

Jono leaned away from the doorway, looking back to the SOLDIERs. "This mystery grows more bewildering by the hour, it seems," he said. "And more dangerous. Why would this happen now?" He could see from their eyes that they had at least an idea of the answer, and it seemed very unlikely that the incident would not be connected with everything else that was going wrong.

Zack shook his head, overwhelmed. "I don't know," he said, exchanging another look with Seph. Now that Jono knew this much, it could be more dangerous for him not to also know some of the other details. Seph seemed to agree, though his eyes said to still not reveal everything. Zack ran his tongue over his lips before continuing.

"He could have been one of the palace traitors, and that just makes it even more confusing," he said.

"He could have even decided that it was too much of a risk and he wanted out," Sephiroth added, "and he was killed for that."

And he was not going to stay out of the active investigation any longer. Somehow he was going to locate a wheelchair so that he could maneuver himself around the building. Zack would probably protest, but he would understand Sephiroth's desire to not feel useless. If there was not a wheelchair in the palace, there should be a way for one to be acquired.

Zack was starting to get up. "We should check on the emperor and make sure he's okay!" he exclaimed. Someone else surely would have done so already, but what if the possible murderer would take the opportunity to sneak in and finish the earlier job? There was so much commotion out there, someone slipping into the room being temporarily used as the emperor's quarters might be overlooked.

"You do that," Sephiroth said. "And see if you can find out whether there's a wheelchair anywhere in the palace."

Zack blinked. "Wheelchair?" Recognition dawned and he frowned at Seph. "You're gonna try to get up already?" he exclaimed.

"I am," Sephiroth grunted, not leaving room for arguments. "Go check on the emperor." He gave Zack the location of the new room.

Jono had to admit that he was amused by the exchange over the wheelchair. The General's personality was still the same after all these years. Such a stubborn man.

Zack looked like he wanted to say more, but instead he hurried past Jono and out the door.

His thoughts were tumbling over each other, disconnecting and then reconnecting. If Ryuuzaki had been one of the men Yuffie had overheard, did that mean Takamisaki had been the second? She had been less sure about that one, and had mentioned the name with reluctance when Sephiroth had said she should tell them.

It seemed so crazy to think that it would be him! He, like Koseki, acted like a good guy. Seph thought him somewhat naive, and had admitted it was odd to think of him as a killer. But as with Koseki, Seph had warned Zack to take nothing for granted. And Zack was determined not to, especially after Seph's horrible experience.

Reaching the door, he only briefly debated knocking before hauling it aside. After all, if something was wrong, he did not want to alert any creeps that he was coming in. But the room was calm---and for the moment it was devoid of incense. Emperor Kisaragi was safe on a futon, turning clear eyes to meet Zack's. A healer in the corner, who was busy meditating, did not look up.

"Yes?" the emperor asked, observing as Zack took in the scene. His chest was heaving from his wild run, but as he began to calm down, he slumped back in growing relief. At least here was a disaster that was non-existent. Yet something still seemed absent from the scene, something he could not quite place.

"I was . . . I was checking to make sure everything's okay," he sputtered, running a hand through his spikes. "I mean, have you heard what's going on?"

Emperor Kisaragi gave a grave nod. "About Ryuuzaki. I have." His eyes narrowed. "I do not believe it was an accident. But beyond that, I am at a loss to explain it."

Zack could sense that the news saddened him, but that he was not altogether sure how he should take it. The thought that Ryuuzaki had been one of the men betraying him had been a far worse blow---at least, Zack would see it that way. To think that someone you had worked with for years, and maybe even considered a friend, would turn against you in the end was horrible. To then learn of such a person's death would seem so conflicting. On the one hand, you would mourn for a friend you had lost, but then you would wonder if you had ever had the friend to begin with.

"Seph . . . er, General Sephiroth and I are going to see if we can get some answers." Then his eyes widened. He was forgetting something.

"Are you okay, Emperor Kisaragi?" he asked. "I mean, after last night."

"I'm fine," was the answer, "though without your quick thinking, I might very well not be."

Zack nodded. "I'm just glad I was there to help," he said. "I hope we can get to the bottom of this."

"You will." The emperor reached for a piece of parchment laying on the table next to the futon. "I have signed this," he said. "It will permit you to know of whatever is found, whether my court wishes to tell you or not."

Zack took it, scanning it over with his eyes. It was an order from the emperor. Even the traitors would have to obey, if they did not want to look suspicious. He nodded in gratitude. "I'm sure we'll need it," he said.

Emperor Kisaragi nodded as well. "The people of the court might not be welcoming to you, even with this order," he warned.

"Oh, I don't expect them to be," Zack said.

Finally it dawned on him what seemed to be missing in the room. "Hey, where's Yuffie?" he asked. "I thought she'd be right here."

"I sent her to her lessons," was the answer. "Her studies should not suffer because of what happened."

Zack gave a slow nod, though he wondered how Yuffie would ever concentrate under the circumstances. He knew that he would not be able to do so. He would be much too upset, and filled with a desire to find the one responsible for the near-murder.

"And I have something for the General," the emperor announced now. "Being familiar with his stubborn ways, I knew he would be wanting it shortly after awakening and receiving some of his strength." He nodded to the corner of the room, where Zack had not looked since arriving.

Now the lavender eyes followed the ruler's gaze, and widened. Shaking his head, Zack looked back to the emperor. "Oh yeah," he said. "He definitely wanted it. I was actually supposed to ask about finding one."

A faint trace of amusement flickered in the otherwise serious eyes. "Then you will take it to him."

Zack nodded. "Yeah. Thanks," he said, walking over to the wheelchair. After placing the parchment in his pocket, he reached for the handles. "We'll definitely tell you what we find out."

The emperor nodded as well, pleased. "I know you will," he said, watching as Zack pushed the device to the doorway.

* * *

There was still a crowd of advisers, healers, and other palace workers by the time Zack wheeled Sephiroth into the courtyard. Jono had departed at Sephiroth's admonishment, knowing it would look strange for him to remain and attend the gathering. But he had promised to return later, or to call Zack's cellphone, to learn what had been spoken of and see if he could help in any way. Sephiroth was not sure what Jono would be able to do unless it would be outside of the palace, and so they would have to see what transpired before agreeing to allow him to assist. There might not be anything that would need to be investigated outside the palace walls.

Aoyama looked over in disapproval as the SOLDIERs approached. "This is a Wutaian matter," he said. Even if he was not one of the guilty parties, he was not showing gratitude for what Zack had done to rescue the emperor. But the way things had been going, the thought of him being honestly congenial to a SOLDIER seemed ludicrous.

"Wutaian matters just so happen to be our business," Zack replied. "Especially when we've got this!" With that he drew out the parchment, holding it up for Aoyama to see but not allowing him to take it. Which was a good idea, Sephiroth thought to himself. He would not put it beyond the man to tear it to shreds, saying that the emperor was not of sound mind and such an order could not be enforced.

As it was, Aoyama's face turned purple. He looked as though he wanted to burn the paper with non-existent lasers in his eyes. But then he sputtered and snorted and backed away as if the leaf was contaminated. "Then we don't really have a choice," he muttered.

"Who found the body?" Sephiroth demanded, not willing to waste any more time than he had to.

"Koseki and myself," Aoyama admitted, his voice carrying obvious venom. "We were walking through the gardens, discussing what to do after what happened to the emperor last night, when Koseki cried out. As I followed his gaze, I saw the fish in the largest pond swimming in curiosity to a certain location. Ryuuzaki's body was facedown at the bottom."

"Where's the body now?" Zack asked. It was unlikely that it was still in the pond after all this time, but he also did not see it anywhere on the surface.

"The healers took it to determine the cause of death." Aoyama shrugged. "He probably slipped and fell in, hitting his head on a rock and drowning."

In spite of himself, Zack shuddered. It was a plausible explanation, and it could have happened to himself yesterday.

"How long before they have the results?" Sephiroth watched Aoyama closely as they conversed. The man did not seem nervous, just angry that he was forced to give information to hated SOLDIERs. But that did not mean that he could not be the culprit.

"It shouldn't be long," Aoyama sniffed. "Koseki has gone to find out. They might have the results now. But it won't be anything more than what I've said."

"You're pretty sure of that," Zack commented with a frown. "Even after last night, you don't think this could've been on purpose?"

"Would there be a reason to kill the chief adviser before trying again to kill the emperor?" Aoyama retorted.

Sephiroth did not look impressed. "If they start murdering those around the emperor, they might feel that it will be easier to get to him," he said, and paused. "Or maybe he was in the wrong place at the wrong time."

Aoyama stiffened. "What do you mean by that?"

"He could've seen something he wasn't supposed to," Zack chimed in. "Like maybe whoever switched the incense with poison. If he decided he'd confront the person himself, he could've gotten killed right then and there."

"Absurd!" Aoyama cried. "If Ryuuzaki knew, why wouldn't he share the knowledge with the rest of us? He wasn't a reckless man."

"If the culprit was another adviser, he might not have wanted to say anything without first learning why a comrade tried to kill your superior." Sephiroth was unruffled. Aoyama's reactions were not unexpected, from what Zack had said about the man. But his tone of voice and body language were very interesting, all things considered. What was the reason for the sudden tensing? Was it insignificant, or worth remembering?

If reading the emperor's order had made him go purple, the accusation of the murderer being another adviser made Aoyama look ready to explode. The rage would have certainly burst forth from his mouth if not for the abrupt interruption.

"Can you believe what happened?" Takamisaki gasped, walking over to the group. "His Excellency being poisoned last night, and now Ryuuzaki turning up dead! It really must be a punishment from the gods!" His youthful eyes were wide and round, his dark hair ruffled and falling to his shoulders. As he approached, he gestured wildly at the koi pond. Sephiroth noticed a ring encrusted with an emerald on his left hand.

The General leaned back in the wheelchair, fixing the palace aide with a calm expression. "The gods put poison in the incense sticks?" he asked.

Takamisaki shook his head. "But they must not have stopped whoever did!" he exclaimed. "And they didn't save Ryuuzaki, either."

"And you believe it's because of us." It was a statement, not a question. And it was a very bored statement. Sephiroth was tired of them being looked upon as demons and devils, but of course it would not cease.

"If you would leave, I'm sure the trouble would stop!" Takamisaki declared.

"Hey, you admitted you think it was a person here on earth who tried to poison the emperor," Zack said. He was also growing frustrated, and it was showing from his aggravated tone and furrowed brow. "If we go, that person will still be here, and he'll keep trying to kill people until he either gets what he wants or ends up caught."

"Maybe what he wants is for the SOLDIERs to leave," was the reply.

Sephiroth gave him a cold stare. "You're entering his mind, then?" The comments could be guiltless, but on the other hand, he could be the murderer and he could be giving Sephiroth and Zack a warning message.

Takamisaki seemed to realize the train of thought. "What? No!" he said. "I'm just trying to think of a motive, and I really can't imagine it could be anything else!"

"If he thought the emperor was unworthy before we left, he will still believe it after we leave," Sephiroth said. "And he will try again to commit murder." His look remained frosty. "We're staying. And the palace court has been given orders to allow us into the investigation."

Zack nodded firmly, holding out the paper for Takamisaki to look at. The young adviser skimmed over it, his expression growing more alarmed as he neared the bottom.

"But . . . for His Excellency to sign this . . . !" he wailed. "He must not be in his right mind."

"He's let the SOLDIER dogs stay here in the first place, hasn't he?" Aoyama broke in. "He took leave of his right mind then, and it isn't likely he'll find it again."

"If you believe that, then you must feel that he isn't a capable ruler," Sephiroth remarked.

"Even if that's so, I didn't try to poison him!" Aoyama boomed.

The sight of Koseki exiting the building and walking over to them brought the conversation to a halt. All looked to him with expectance, wondering what he had learned from the healers. His gait was heavy, his head bowed, and it seemed likely that his expression was solemn.

"Well?" Aoyama demanded in impatience.

"Did you find anything out?" Takamisaki asked.

At last Koseki looked up, his fists clenching at his sides. "The healers found out what happened, alright," he said, his tone dark. "Somebody here is a murderer. Ryuuzaki was strangled to death."

A cry immediately rose as the advisers and other palace workers began to chatter amongst themselves. Most of what was said was unintelligible, but it was obvious that they were discussing who could have done this abomination. Koseki stayed silent, watching the others but not joining in the confusion.

Zack frowned, half-leaning on the handlebars as he bent down. "What do you think, Seph?" he asked, his tone low.

Sephiroth's eyes were narrowed as he observed the crowd dissolving into random accusations and disorder. Several fights were breaking out as well, and Koseki looked overwhelmed as he yelled for them to stop. For the most part, he was ignored. At last he began going around and physically pulling apart some of the brawls. The men cursed him as they were separated, but he only glared.

His strength was somewhat surprising, considering his stature, Sephiroth noted. That might be important to remember for later.

At last he spoke. "I think that we're not going to learn anything more here," he grunted. "Let's go talk to the healers before we're accused of the murder and these people start fighting with us."

Zack nodded, straightening up as he maneuvered the wheelchair up the path and back to the door. Behind them, the noise continued.


	9. Let It Be

**Notes: Thanks to Kaze and Lisa for plot help!  
**

* * *

** Chapter Nine**

The healers' quarters were tucked at the far end of the palace, in a wing with large windows to let in the light from outside. As the SOLDIERs passed through the doorway, they were greeted by various fragrances, potted native plants, and herbal concoctions laid out on the wooden tables. Two men were meditating in the corners, and a third came from another direction as he approached the visitors.

"You are up already, General?" he greeted Sephiroth. "You are as determined as they say."

Sephiroth made no reply to that comment. "We came to find out about the body," he said, as Zack held out the parchment.

The healer barely glanced at it. "You are investigating for Lord Godo," he deduced. "Come this way." With a vague gesture he turned, passing over the woven rugs as he headed for a back room. Zack steered the chair in that direction, walking slowly as he pushed it ahead of him.

Sephiroth leaned back, giving a cursory glance to the objects and plantlife on either side of them. It would be preferable if he could manipulate the wheelchair himself, but he had to admit in silence that he did not feel strong enough. The chair was not mechanized, so in order to move about, he would have to physically reach down and turn the wheels. The wounds on his right arm were still healing, and they pained him at times. His back enjoyed bothering him as well. Having to push the wheels forward would be a strain on the cracked and raw flesh. Not to mention the cuts on his hands. Most were fully healed by now, but a few still remained. And so he was agreeable to let Zack take control. Zack felt more peaceful with that arrangement anyway.

The elderly man opened a door and stepped inside, then waited for the others. Zack was surprised as they entered. It looked like some kind of pathology laboratory, with instruments and tools on a wooden table, and a covered body on a metal slab. Overhead was a bright light. The palace was a mixture of the old and the new, as far as decor and technology was concerned, and this room was a perfect example. Incense sticks were in the corners---maybe, Zack thought, to attempt hiding any unpleasant smells.

"Now," the healer said, lifting up a pad of paper, "adviser Ryuuzaki was choked to death by what seems to be a strong cord or rope, judging from the marks on his neck." He looked up at the others. "It happened most likely as much as an hour before his body was found."

Sephiroth narrowed his eyes. Reaching up to the slab, he pulled back the sheet just enough to reveal the head and shoulders of the corpse. While sitting in the wheelchair, he was not at the right level to brush aside the tangled beard to see the majority of the abraded flesh, but some of it was visible from the side. The marks did resemble the texture of a rope. The heavy cords on the rooms' draperies would be approximately the correct size.

Zack frowned, leaning over to study the brands. "And there wasn't anything around the area at all?" he said. "I mean, like the rope, or a piece of cloth, or anything that could be a clue to who did it?"

"Not at all," said the healer. "This person was very careful." The expression turned serious and grim. "And very dangerous."

It was likely that it was true, that there had not been anything to find. Sephiroth had not seen anything when they had been in the courtyard. But it would not hurt to investigate themselves. The healers would be most concerned about the body, and probably would not have conducted a thorough search for indications of the villain.

Zack pulled the sheet back over the deceased. "Did you find anything else?" he asked.

"That was all," answered the elderly man. "Were you looking for something in specific?"

Zack shrugged. "Powder from incense, maybe," he said, "or herbs, or that kinda thing."

The old eyes widened in surprise. "It's curious you should mention that," he mused. "There was some kind of strange powder clumped to the inside of one of the robe's pockets. Most of it probably escaped into the water, but there was that trace that remained." He held up the pad of paper for them to see. These notations were scribbled on it. "It was just a harmless substance often used in incense."

That was a relief, at least. There would not be poison floating around in the pond. But it raised questions. Why would the emperor's chief adviser be carrying something like that? Why would he . . . unless it was what he had emptied from the sticks in order to replace the contents with something fatal?

Sephiroth was thinking the same thing. "Let us know if you find anything else," he said.

"Of course." The healer nodded then paused, his brow knitted in thoughtfulness. "You may want to watch out for the people of the palace who are also looking into this," he said. "They were here not long before you came, and they seemed intent on proving that you two are the murderers. I believe they were going to look through your room."

Zack became annoyed. "Well, they won't find anything in there," he said. "Not unless the real killer planted some evidence."

"It could happen," Sephiroth said.

This was not a development he was pleased to hear. It could cause a serious complication in discovering the actual criminal, or criminals, as the case may be. And if something had been planted to make him and Zack look guilty, that could impair any possible progress. The emperor's order could be declared null and void.

It actually sounded as though the people outside were still talking in fury and throwing around accusations. For a while at least, that could be a useful thing. The time could be taken to again examine the advisers' and other palace workers' rooms. Maybe they would find something new---or something missing, such as the rope from someone's drapes.

He looked up at Zack. "Let's go," he directed.

Zack nodded. "Yeah! We'd better go see what's up with those guys in our room, or we might get arrested," he said, only half-joking. After what had happened in Dismal, that was the last thing he wanted to have occur now.

Sephiroth gave a vague nod, but did not actually agree to this plan. "Thank you for your time," he addressed the healer as they exited the laboratory.

"I am happy to help in any way possible," was the reply, "if it will help bring the culprit to justice."

* * *

Once they were in the corridor again, Zack let out a deep and frustrated breath. "So now we're the prime suspects in this thing?" he cried, clutching the handlebars. "I know I shouldn't be surprised, but I'm tired of being the bad guy here!"

He had been doing well at keeping his emotions in check while they had been in the healers' wing, but now he could no longer control his outrage. And how would such an accusation even make sense, considering what had happened last night? Why would they save the emperor only to murder his chief adviser?

"Some people probably think that we're the ones who installed the poison last night," Sephiroth said, "and that saving Emperor Kisaragi was a set-up to make us look good." Which would also not be a surprise, considering their thought process---but that was not to say it was not vexing. And it did not make sense, either.

Zack shook his head. "We'd better get down to our room and get those guys out, if they're still hanging around," he said.

"That could end up looking suspicious," Sephiroth told him. "They might think we do have something to hide." He nodded towards the nearest window, where the raised voices could still be heard in the courtyard. "We should do some investigating of our own while we have the chance. As soon as those people come back inside, it won't be possible."

That was logical, but it was starting to look like everything was going to go wrong. And even Zack was having a difficult time staying optimistic. "Even if we can find something incriminating, I bet no one will believe it!" he said. "They'll probably think we planted it!"

"If we find something, we should confront the person in private." It would also be good if there would be a way for the emperor to take part in such an event, but if the accused knew his ruler was there, he would be all the more likely to deny things. If he only saw the SOLDIERs, it was possible that he would confess out of a desire to taunt them. It was hard to know. But the idea of having Emperor Kisaragi there in secret was starting to sound favorable.

"Hey! Do you guys want some help looking for clues?"

Both men started at the hushed, yet somehow perky, tones. That could only be one person.

As they turned, a mischievous brown eye peered at them from a crack in the wall. Slowly the fissure expanded, and Yuffie was standing in the entrance.

Sephiroth gave her a disapproving look. "Aren't you supposed to be studying?" he asked.

She placed her hands on her hips. "When my dad was almost killed? Come on!"

Zack had to admit he was amused, and not really surprised. "Pretty hard to concentrate, huh?" he commented.

"That's an understatement." She half-turned, looking towards the dark space behind her. "Well, do you guys want my help or not?"

Zack watched her. "What is that place?" he wanted to know. He had not gone in there yesterday, when he had been checking the rooms. He had not even known of its existence. Now that he thought of it, he had looked for hidden tunnels. Apparently he had never found the keys to opening them.

She smirked. "It's one of the secret passages that goes through the palace," she said.

Sephiroth's expression remained stern. "It wasn't on the map you drew," he said.

A shrug. "I gotta have _some_ secrets, right?" She put a hand on the edge of the panel. "It opens up into most of the rooms on this side of the building, so it's a lot better to use than the normal hallway. No one comes in here except me!"

Sephiroth was not impressed by her withholding of this information. If Zack had known about the passageway before, he could have gone in there when he had needed to escape. And of course, he could have traveled from room to room using the secret corridor. Someone catching him would not have been as much of a concern.

"If you're offering your help," he said, "you can't keep any secrets that we might need to know. This is a serious situation, not a time for your childish games."

She pouted. "I'm showing this place to you now, aren't I?" She crossed her arms. "You sound like my dad."

"Maybe you should listen to him then." He looked up at Zack. "Let's go," he said. They could not waste time arguing. They needed to search as quick as possible, while they still had time.

Zack nodded, pushing Seph ahead of him as he walked to the entrance. Yuffie stepped aside as they approached, allowing them to come in before closing the door behind them. The space was plunged into darkness.

A flashlight clicked on, illuminating the passage by a dim glow. Sephiroth kept his expression impassive as he shined the beam over the area. It was extensive and ominous, stretching as far as he could see before turning the corner. Several stray cobwebs adorned parts of the ceiling, high out of Yuffie's reach. Apparently she had been honest about that, at least---that no one came here except herself.

Zack was staring upward as well. "So housekeeping doesn't get here much, I guess," he commented.

Yuffie rolled her eyes. "Who cares. We've got a killer to find. Come on!" And with that, she dashed down the hall.

Sephiroth grunted. "For once she has a sensible argument." He nodded in her direction.

"The cobwebs'll just havta wait," Zack smirked, wheeling Seph down the corridor.

* * *

The search proceeded for some time, yet with three people examining each room it went much faster than when Zack had searched by himself. Nothing, however, seemed out of place. All was as it had been the day previous. Even Ryuuzaki's quarters appeared normal. If he had been the one responsible for the poisoning episode, he had not left behind any traces of such a truth---save for the circumstantial evidence of the powder clumps in his pocket.

"Hey," Yuffie announced towards the end, "this drape's rope was cut!"

The SOLDIERs snapped to attention. As they looked over, she held out the severed braid. At least half of it was missing, more than enough to choke someone to death.

"What room is this?" Sephiroth frowned.

"It's Takamisaki's," Yuffie said, continuing to eye the rope as she let it fall back into place. She looked at them with wide eyes. "Does this mean he's the murderer?!" she gasped.

Zack opened a drawer, rifling briefly through the contents. Sure enough, inside were records and logs written in and signed by the financial adviser. It was definitely Takamisaki's room. "It's the only evidence we've found," he said as he closed it again. "Somebody could've came in and cut the rope, I guess . . . but you did think it was Takamisaki talking to Ryuuzaki." He looked over at Yuffie, who narrowed her eyes.

"Yeah, I know," she said slowly. "I wasn't really sure it was him, but we can't ignore this, right?"

Sephiroth nodded. "We can't," he agreed. "Let's finish searching the rooms and then report to the emperor on our findings. He can decide what he wants to do next."

* * *

Emperor Kisaragi listened grimly as he was told of the events of the search, as well as what the healers had said.

It was not surprising, that not much had been found to point to the villain. He had expected that. But it certainly made things inconvenient. The man could be almost anywhere, and any_one_. None should be considered exempt from suspicion. It would be so easy for someone to sneak into Takamisaki's room and slice through the rope, and on the other hand, it would be very simple if Takamisaki had cut it himself. He could be just as angry as any of the others over the perceived notions of what was happening in the palace, and over the emperor's "madness".

Though, despite how upset he seemed to be over the gods' "punishment", he did not seem the type who would go about murdering others. He appeared very different from those fanatics who believed it was their mission to eliminate all SOLDIERs and their sympathizers. By contrast, he would likely feel that such killing would also anger the gods. But that was only as he _appeared_. Who knew what dark thoughts could be lurking in his mind.

At the conclusion of the tale, the emperor leaned into the pillows, his eyes narrowed in his deep thought. Yuffie began to rock back and forth with impatience.

At last he looked up again. "Yes," he said. "Send for Takamisaki and question him. We don't have much to go on, but under the circumstances it would be enough to at least hold him for a while. And of course if he confesses . . ."

"Then he'll get what's coming to him!" Yuffie broke in, slamming her fist into her palm.

Godo sighed. "He will be brought to trial and justice will be done," he finished.

Sephiroth nodded. "It might also help if you're present, in secret," he said.

"I will be," Godo assured him, narrowing his eyes.

"But my daughter will not be," he added as an afterthought.

Yuffie stamped her foot. "Aww!" she whined.

"None of that." Godo looked at her sternly. "You will return to your lessons, which you should not have left to begin with."

She frowned. "I was helping them! Doesn't that count for anything?"

"We will discuss it later, after this is resolved." He turned away. "I will not hear any more about this right now."

Yuffie marched past the SOLDIERs and to the door. Then she paused and turned back, sticking out her tongue before storming into the hall.

Godo was unaffected. This was not the first time Yuffie had displayed such a show of disrespect. She had always been a handful, even moreso now that he was raising her by himself. Sometimes he wondered how his wife had ever managed. Yuffie had gotten along well with her, despite how different they were. While they both possessed stubborn determination, her mother had been calm and sensible, instead of boisterous and reckless like their daughter. Yuffie had acquired much of her mother's beauty, but not her personality. There were times when Godo regretted that, for everyone's sake.

"A spirited child," he said in weariness.

"You can say that again," Zack exclaimed. "She seems like a good kid, though, under all this tough act."

"She is," Godo agreed. "Though she is too confident in her abilities. I fear it will put her in grave danger someday."

Sephiroth did not contribute to the conversation, but he did not doubt the emperor's words. He would prefer to involve the child as little as possible---and not solely for that reason. With someone so unpredictable, who would know what else she could be hiding from them. He did not fully trust her.

Not that he believed she fully trusted him and Zack, either.

* * *

It was not long before all was in place. They had decided to have Takamisaki come to his room for the interrogation, and the emperor was concealed in the secret passage. He would be able to hear all of the conversation from in there, as well as to make a surprise entrance at the appropriate time. The severed rope was also hidden. They would present it to Takamisaki when they found it best.

"He's coming now," Zack hissed after a moment.

Sephiroth nodded, watching as the figure gained the doorway. Takamisaki looked confused more than anything, as if he wondered why he had been singled out for this discussion. But it could always be an act. He might know exactly why.

"What's going on, SOLDIERs?" he asked as he walked inside. "There's so much going on today, with Ryuuzaki's murder and all. . . ." As he spoke, he twisted the ring off of one finger, slipped it onto another, and back again.

"There is," Sephiroth said. "Where were you this morning?"

Takamisaki frowned. "All the advisers were in their rooms, doing early meditation," he replied. He paused, his shoulders drooping. "Except for Ryuuzaki, I guess. . . ."

That was not a help. There would not be any way to verify such an alibi. The advisers were never disturbed while in meditation.

"Do you have any ideas on who could've done this?" Zack asked.

A helpless shrug. "I don't know at all!" Takamisaki exclaimed. "Maybe it was the same person who tried to kill His Excellency. Maybe it was someone else. Maybe we're in the middle of two different plots!"

Sephiroth regarded him, his expression impassive. "And what would those two plots be?" he wanted to know. It sounded like a feeble attempt at an excuse.

"I don't know," Takamisaki said again, his voice lowering. He sounded lost.

"How long were you in your room?" Sephiroth kept a close eye on his reactions. They seemed genuine, but killers could be amazing actors. He would not entirely trust what he saw.

"Until Koseki ran in and said that he and Aoyama found the body."

Zack reached for the rope. "Did you know this was cut?" he asked, bringing it out in full view.

Takamisaki's eyes widened in shock. "No!" he gasped. "It was fine last night, when I closed the drapes. You're not suggesting that I . . ." He took a step back.

"That you what?" Sephiroth asked.

"That I used it to choke Ryuuzaki!" Takamisaki exclaimed.

"You catch on fast," Zack observed, glancing to Seph. Maybe too fast. But it might not mean anything. Koseki could have told the details of what the healers had found after the SOLDIERs had left and things had calmed down.

Sephiroth gave a barely discernable nod before looking back to the suspect. "What gave you that idea?" he wanted to know.

Takamisaki swallowed hard, as if just now realizing that he had made himself appear all the more guilty. "I . . . I don't know," he said, his voice weak. "I knew that Ryuuzaki had been strangled, and this whole meeting makes me feel like you're confronting me to see whether I did it. . . ." A fist clenched. "But I didn't! I swear it! On the holy scrolls, I swear it!"

"That won't be necessary. Can anyone verify you didn't kill Ryuuzaki?" Sephiroth's stare was filled with cold scrutiny.

A sickened shake of the head. "No . . ." Takamisaki looked helpless. If he was guiltless, this would be a horrible position in which to be placed. But he could be the murderer, and they could not give in to any pity they might have and allow him to get away.

"Was there any time last night when you left your room, after closing the drapes?" Sephiroth asked.

Takamisaki paused, considering the question. "Just a time or so, once after finishing the record of last month's finances, and once when I heard the healers go down the hall," he said.

"What were you doing?"

"Getting a drink of water the first time. The second time, I just wanted to know what was going on. But they didn't want to tell me." He frowned. "I only found out later about what happened to His Excellency."

"Did anyone see you the first time?" Zack inquired. Someone could have cut the rope then, or maybe that was when Takamisaki had filled the incense sticks with poison. Everything rested on whether he was telling the truth, the whole truth.

"No." Takamisaki shifted in unease.

"What time was that?" Sephiroth queried.

A shrug. "Sometime late . . . maybe even close to midnight. I don't know, though. I didn't check a clock. But I wasn't gone for longer than ten minutes."

The dinner with the emperor had been late, but it had been long before midnight. Supposing Takamisaki was telling the truth, and that Emperor Kisaragi had gone immediately to his quarters, there would not have been a chance for the poison to have been slipped in around midnight. Unless Takamisaki had dared to go in while the ruler was asleep. If he had brought his own, pre-made poison sticks, it would have been a simple matter of switching and lighting them before fleeing. It could have been accomplished in less than ten minutes, maybe even five.

"Were you talking with Ryuuzaki yesterday about getting rid of the emperor?" Zack demanded.

"Of course not!" Takamisaki gaped at them. "For all I know, you SOLDIERs cut the rope today to frame me! Maybe you even killed Ryuuzaki with it yourselves!"

"How could we have done that, when you were in your room all morning?" Sephiroth asked. "Or maybe you weren't."

"I was!" Takamisaki cried.

"Hey," Zack broke in, thinking of something else, "how much do you know about poisonous plants?" As long as they were examining all angles, there was still the chance that Ryuuzaki's killer had tried to frame him for a crime he had not committed.

"Nothing at all!" Takamisaki glared. "My expertise is money. Plants and herbs . . . I get lost just trying to remember the difference between poison ivy and poison oak!"

This had gone far enough. "I'm sorry, Takamisaki." Emperor Kisaragi slid aside the panel, looking his adviser in the eyes. "You may be innocent. There is not enough evidence to prove you guilty. But for now, until it can be sorted out, I have to order that you be taken into custody and held in the palace prison."

It was hard to tell what Takamisaki was more shocked by---the emperor's appearance or his words. "Your Excellency!" he exclaimed. "I would never do these things! Please, you have to believe me! These SOLDIERs are poisoning your mind!"

"Enough." Godo looked to Zack, giving a slow nod.

Zack nodded as well, stepping forward as he reached for Takamisaki's arms. The adviser stiffened, jerking away, but Zack still managed to seize his right arm. As he dragged it behind the robed back, it was easier to get hold of the left limb as well. Takamisaki was still rigid, his heart racing, as if he realized that further attempts at resisting were futile.

Zack had to feel sorry for the guy. His own arrest in Dismal was running through his mind, again and again. The situations were not exactly the same, since he had been taken prisoner by madmen, but he had not been guilty of the crime of which he had been accused. To be brought into custody for any crime, if innocent, would be horrible.

"If you didn't do it, you don't have anything to worry about," he said.

"I don't see what good being innocent will do!" Takamisaki spat as his wrists were bound. "No one will believe me anyway."

Emperor Kisaragi regarded him with an unwavering visage. "The truth always comes out," he said.

Any remainder of a fighting spirit ebbed into non-existence. "So this is next on the list of the gods' punishment," Takamisaki moaned.

"I dunno about that," Zack answered, "but it's a consequence of doing what you shouldn't."

Sephiroth watched as Zack led the man out of the room. Somehow, he had an uneasy feeling about this procedure. Something would not add up.

* * *

The sensation of concern stayed with him as Takamisaki was confined to a cell. It pricked him again as he was wheeled through the palace halls, and once more as he and Zack arrived at the now-deserted courtyard. To look at the gardens and koi ponds now, nothing was out of place. There was not a trace of the murder that had been committed.

The emperor had departed to ponder over the day's events in private, as well as to acquire further rest after last night. It would not be admitted, but he was not feeling up to par at all after his extended exposure to the fumes. He would entrust the next steps to the SOLDIERs.

Zack sighed, reaching up to rub at his eyes. "What a day," he murmured. "Seph, what do you think about Takamisaki? It all seemed too easy . . . catching him, I mean." He looked down at his friend. If he was feeling unsettled, then it would not be a surprise if Seph was, too.

"Sometimes that's what happens," Sephiroth answered. "It's often portrayed as more complicated than it is. However," he continued, as Zack started to open his mouth, "I don't feel right about it, either."

He leaned back, shaking his head. "I can't say I think Takamisaki's innocent. It could have been a convincing act he put on. But if so, he made several mistakes, such as jumping to the conclusion about the rope without us saying anything. And whoever we're chasing has been very careful."

Zack nodded. "Yeah, you're telling me! No clues or slip-ups, or anything!"

"Of course, that isn't conclusive, either." Sephiroth rested his arms on the sides of the chair. "Criminals do slip up eventually." But that did not change that he did not feel that it was the case this time. Somehow he had the impression that their villain would not react as Takamisaki had done, if confronted. Unless this was all part of some deeper plan.

There was the chance that Takamisaki had agreed to feign innocence and be arrested, and that he would be set free at a later time after his partner in crime accomplished something else sinister---such as Emperor Kisaragi's murder. But that would mean that there were likely more than two who were part of this---if Ryuuzaki had been in on it. It was still possible that Yuffie had been mistaken about hearing him in that room, and that he had been killed for knowing too much.

"What are you thinking, Seph?"

He looked up as Zack spoke. His friend was regarding him with curiosity, having seen the deep concentration on his face.

"I'm wondering what kind of role Takamisaki might actually have in this plot." Sephiroth explained his latest ideas, as Zack listened in amazement.

"That's pretty creepy, when you think about it," he said at the conclusion. "I mean, maybe a lot of people are mixed up in this." He gestured wildly. "It might take a long time to even find them all!"

Sephiroth nodded. "And one or two could still slip through our fingers."

Zack rubbed his eyes. This was overwhelming to think about, really---especially when they were still trying to clean up from the traitorous mess at Shinra. Just when they would think they could start to relax, they would learn of others who were working for Broken Circle. Some others were just working on their own, too, hoping to overthrow the Shinra company and take over themselves. No one could be fully trusted.

As he pondered, he walked as close as he dared to the largest pond. The koi fish were swimming about, unaffected by the strange event that had disrupted their home, as well as unconcerned by the current visitors. For a moment, Zack watched them in idle fascination.

"You know, I heard you can train these guys to eat food from your hand, and they'll recognize you," he said.

"I've heard that too," Sephiroth agreed. "It can be done." He had seen it on one of his previous visits to Wutai, not that it was anything of importance at all right now.

Nevertheless, his gaze turned to the fish, out of boredom if nothing else. Some of them were coming to the surface, their curiosity causing them to look at a blue foreign object floating on the surface. Two or three went closer, as if sniffing at it, and a fourth nudged it before losing interest. It almost looked like a . . .

His eyes narrowed as the pieces clicked. "Zack, we have to get to the emperor right now," he said, his voice carrying definite urgency.

Zack blinked. "Now?" he repeated. "Do you think the killer's gonna . . ." He trailed off, staring at the feather on the water. A low exclamation left his lips. Without another word, he began to wheel Seph inside. They might already be too late.

* * *

It was only a few minutes later as they approached the room where the emperor was staying. A crazed voice was coming from inside, the voice belonging to the one whom they had suddenly identified as the killer. Now he was throwing all caution to the wind.

"You've proved that you're not worthy to be the emperor!" he cried. "You've proved it over and over, by having the SOLDIERs here, and by not listening to everything we tried to tell you about what's most important! Ryuuzaki was a fool! He decided he was going to back out of our deal. Well, he paid for that. And even though I set things up so Takamisaki would be the prime suspect, I never expected you to have the SOLDIERs be the ones to confront him! SOLDIER dogs, arresting one of our own on your orders! It's an outrage!"

The emperor's voice came back, steady yet angry. "Listen to yourself," he said. "You have lost all reason!"

"No, _Lord Godo_, it's you who's lost it all! And I won't hide in the shadows any longer! I'll kill you and let everyone know it's been done! The people will hail me as a hero when they learn why I did it!"

Sephiroth threw open the doors, the Masamune clutched in his left hand. Zack drew out his sword as well, pushing Seph forward in the wheelchair with added speed to meet the startled villain. The knife, held high in the shaking hand, met with the long katana's blade. At the sudden action, the small and deadly weapon flew free and embedded itself into the wall.

With a cry of rage the man turned, drawing a second knife in a split-second. Murder was in his eyes. The SOLDIER dogs had come! They had come, but not quick enough! They would all die now. They had to! These infidels corrupting the palace would not be tolerated a moment longer! He was the rightful leader of Wutai! He would never allow such barbarians to enter foot in this country and live! Wutai would become great again, powerful and glorious, with him at the helm!

Zack's sword connected with not the knife, but the killer's right arm. With a cry of pain, he stumbled back, the blade clattering to the floor. Sephiroth brought the Masamune to his throat. Along with his sense of reason, this man's combat abilities had deteriorated. If they had ever existed. He was suited to his shadows, but not such a direct attack.

"Kill me!" he screamed. "Kill me if it's come to this. The people will not let it rest! They will take up the cause!"

Sephiroth glowered. "They would make you into a martyr, dying in glory for your 'cause'. No, you will not die. You will stand trial for your crimes."

The emperor gave a firm nod, slowly rising from his futon. "You are hereby relieved of your palace duties," he said, his voice solemn. "You are under arrest."

The crazed man fell to his knees with a strangled cry, his braid whipping around him. For a moment he knelt, gripping the floor with his hands as his form trembled. But then he looked up again, his eyes wild. "This is not the end," he grinned, his expression ghastly and twisted. "There are others I was working with, people outside the palace as well as inside. You won't be able to find all of them! And they will succeed where I have failed. SOLDIER devils! You will fall!"

And he laughed. It was a treacherous, sickening sound. Zack shuddered, feeling goosebumps popping up along his arm. Sephiroth just narrowed his eyes.

"Let it be, Koseki," the emperor said in response, a sad sigh slipping into his tone. "Let it be."


	10. Words of Wisdom

**Notes: Many thanks to everyone who has been following this story! I've loved writing it, and I'm leaving it open for a follow-up, because there are still misadventures that could be had in Wutai and because the plunnie is starting to form. I hope everyone will stick with me for it!  
**

* * *

** Chapter Ten**

_It has been three days since Emperor Kisaragi's youngest adviser Koseki was taken into custody. He has confessed to the attempted murder of the emperor and the murder of chief adviser Ryuuzaki, as well as being instrumental in the burning of Ms. Akemi Shidou's orphanage. He has admitted to his intentions to kill all inside, Wutaian and SOLDIER alike, and says that those with him had the self-same goals. He will not identify the other arsonists._

_According to him, he deliberately released the blue chocobo from the stable and rode it into the woods. When he caught sight of the truck, he got down from the bird and scared it to make it run into the road. He had wanted to cause an accident and kill Commander Fair, but when he saw that he had failed, he decided to bring the commander back to the palace. It would keep up his ruse of being a nice person, as well as enabling him to oversee his enemies' activities as much as possible. It proved his undoing._

_Chief adviser Ryuuzaki was originally part of his plans, concerned that the emperor was no longer fit to rule. However, when Ryuuzaki heard about what had happened concerning the near-poisoning, he decided that he did not want to be involved in the plot. He met with Koseki and told him to give up the idea, but the younger man was unreceptive._

_Apparently he had already planned to murder Ryuuzaki, having determined that he was unfit for the tasks at hand, and the previous night he had cut part of financial adviser Takamisaki's drape rope in preparation for the crime. During the meeting the following morning, he choked Ryuuzaki to death and pushed the body into the pond. An hour later, as he walked with social adviser Aoyama, he feigned horror and shock at discovering the corpse._

_He said that Takamisaki is innocent of all crimes and that he had no knowledge of the rebellious plot, which Takamisaki still insists to be the truth. There is not a reason to disbelieve it at this point, and he has been released and restored to his duties._

_Today Koseki was presented before the people, his hands bound as loyal Wutaian guards stood on either side to prevent an escape attempt. Commander Fair and I attended. Emperor Kisaragi spoke publicly about the man's gross crimes and said that in spite of them, he would be given a fair trial. He also emphasized the fact that Commander Fair and I refused to end Koseki's life, in an effort to show that not all SOLDIERs are bloodthirsty barbarians. _

_Emperor Kisaragi also took the opportunity to give the finalized version of his proclamation, which has been heavy on his mind for the past few days. If anything, Koseki's arrest only intensified the emperor's desire to speak out against all crimes of hate and neglect in Wutai. The most important points addressed in his speech will be recorded here, if only for later reference as the people's reactions become known._

_He said that Koseki was a young man who began his quest with an honest desire to save the land of Wutai from its oppressors. Over time, his views became fanatical and dangerous, with his hatred and his lust for power triumphing over and swallowing any good motives he had once possessed. Anyone vaguely associated with SOLDIER was an enemy in his eyes, even small children. But now his crimes had caught up with him and he would suffer the consequences._

_The next aspect on which Emperor Kisaragi focused was that he intended to see that the same thing would happen to all who exercised views similar to his former adviser's. Anyone found committing violent crimes against another living person or neglecting to give help to those in need will be punished._

_He mentioned his disappointment regarding the fact that I was turned away from many Wutaian homes after I sustained my injuries. There is never a good excuse to not help someone, he said, and that included the idea that the gods will punish any who assist so-called enemies of Wutai. The gods would be angry by such unkind behavior. I will not comment on whether such deities could exist, but the image of any just supreme being punishing their people for helping someone is ludicrous._

_Following these remarks from the emperor, a loud cry was heard from the people. A few were in favor of these ideas, but most—or at least those who numbered among the most audible—demanded an explanation as to why they should want to show humane feelings towards the country's enemies._

_Emperor Kisaragi then declared that Wutai's most formidable enemies are blind intolerance and apathy; they cannot afford such behavior if they truly wish to once again be Gaia's greatest land. He concluded with the statement that he was ashamed of a good many of the people and that he had started to believe that it was for the best that Wutai lost the war. "Until her people can learn unconditional kindness and forgiveness, we are no better than those at Shinra who are self-absorbed and filled with greed."_

_Commander Fair asked me what I believe will happen due to these words. I answered honestly, that it's too soon to tell for certain, but that I don't feel that it will change the hard-hearted.. Maybe some of those who reacted out of fear and not hate will have listened, but fear is a strong and often unrelenting master. I do believe that some will change their ways, but considering the long-term effects, I doubt the emperor's approach will be remembered fondly by most of those who are in positions of power._

_Overall, I have mixed feelings about the current state of the country. Yes, it is being built up again, but there are those willing to tear it down. Until this threat is fully eradicated, Wutai cannot begin to prosper as it once did._

_For now we are leaving the country while I recover. Two other SOLDIERs have been called in to commence the investigation into the identities of the others who were involved with the destructive fire. They have arrived and been briefed._

_My next communication will be from Midgar._

_Sephiroth_

_SOLDIER First Class_

_General of the Armies_

Sephiroth sighed to himself as he leaned back. At last, the final section of the report was finished. With a scroll and a click using the touchpad, the document was saved and sent. He closed the laptop, at the same time reaching to remove his glasses with his free hand.

Part of him wanted to stay and continue the investigation himself. This was a case very closely connected with himself and Zack. Somehow it did not seem right, to allow someone else to take the reins. But if and when new information was found, they would return. Both of them wanted to see the madmen responsible be brought to justice.

The other part of him wanted to get away from the political intrigue, the terrorism, and the curiosity of a certain princess. He desired a relaxing break during which only he and Zack would be present. His long-term recovery had been delayed by the recent activities. One of the wounds in his arm had reopened and had needed additional stitches. And his back was strained. It would not do at all.

Zack slid open the door, peeking into the room. "I'm all set, Seph," he chirped. "And Jono's here with the truck. Are you ready to go?"

Sephiroth looked up, giving a slow nod in response to his friend. "I'm ready." Placing a hand on the edge of the table, he began to ease his body upright. Once he was standing, he moved slowly over the floor with the table as his support until he came to the wheelchair. He lowered his body into it with a sigh, then carefully reached for the electronic device and brought it onto his lap.

In a moment, Zack had come over and was pushing him to the door. To avoid the problem of the stairs, they were going to exit from the back and go through the gardens to reach the truck. Then the only dilemma would be getting into the vehicle.

"How does it feel to be going away?" he mused.

Sephiroth shrugged. "A relief in some ways. An annoyance in others."

Zack nodded. "Yeah, same here. It's frustrating because we wanna catch the rest of those creeps." He smirked. "But it's a relief, because you won't have to get into any more weird situations until you're better."

A grunt. "That's debatable."

"Don't jinx us, Seph!" Zack whimpered in reply.

Now he sobered. ". . . Those hours right after the fire were awful," he confessed as they went down the long hall. "I thought you were gone, and I'd be going back without you." He gripped the handlebars, his knuckles going white. "I didn't know how I'd stand it."

Sephiroth gazed into the distance, not speaking. He had believed that he would perish, when the flames had carried him through the wall and down the rock-strewn path. There had not been time for many other thoughts, but he remembered wondering what Zack would do, and how he would react if he found the body. They had not needed to find out.

"You would have gone on," he said at last. "That's all you could have done."

"I know, but . . ." Zack looked up at the stenciled walls and the murals. Some were of creatures in Wutaian mythology, such as a fire dragon and a golden lion. Others depicted detailed scenes of battles and glory. The one that caught Zack's attention showed a fallen soldier's spirit being escorted to the afterlife. He looked away from it.

"I don't want to lose you, Seph."

Sephiroth glanced up at him. "Everyone will die sometime," he said. He shifted, looking ahead again. "But as far as 'losing' me, you won't."

Zack smiled a bit. "Yeah, I know." He smirked. "You're too stubborn. If you died, you probably wouldn't end up part of the Lifestream. You'd hang around on earth and haunt me."

"Heh." Sephiroth leaned back. There was no way of knowing whether or not one could avoid relinquishing their individuality in the Lifestream—except, of course, until one was dead. But Sephiroth was stubborn, indeed. He did not have any intention of ever not being his own person.

* * *

Emperor Kisaragi and Yuffie were waiting outside when the SOLDIERs arrived. While the emperor was standing in place, Yuffie was rocking with impatience, her hands behind her back. Neither person's actions were unexpected. 

"Well," Zack said as they approached, "we're heading off now. Thanks for everything!"

Godo nodded. "You will both be welcome any time you wish to return," he said, bowing to them with graciousness. Without their assistance, the palace could be in all manner of dire straits. Yuffie could even be a prisoner of Koseki's. There was much for which to be grateful.

"Same here, if you guys ever want to come to Midgar," Zack responded.

"Let us know if there are any new developments," Sephiroth requested.

"Yeah, sure," Yuffie broke in before her father could answer. "And you'd better come back. I have a lot more questions for you." She looked to Sephiroth in particular. "You're a really weird general."

"Yuffie!" Godo scolded, frowning at her.

Sephiroth leaned back, regarding the girl with an unruffled expression. "And you ask too many questions," he said. "Listen more often to what your father says, and don't be reckless."

Yuffie rolled her eyes, mumbling something unintelligible.

"Bye!" Zack called with a wave, as he began to push the wheelchair down a garden path.

Sephiroth had to smirk. Only Zack would give such a farewell to an emperor.

It was not long before they reached the truck. Jono climbed out of the driver's seat and walked over to where the SOLDIERs were waiting. "You're both ready to leave, I see," he commented.

"Yes," Sephiroth nodded.

While Zack opened the passenger side door, the General began to push himself out of the chair. As he gripped the seat and the inside door handle, he was able to hoist himself up enough to get his foot onto the step. From there it was fairly easy to slip into the seat. He pulled the door shut, reaching up for the seatbelt. Crossing it over his chest, he settled back and waited.

Zack and Jono were loading the wheelchair into the back of the truck and securing it in place. Emperor Kisaragi had told Sephiroth to go ahead and take it with them, and to make use of it for as long as he needed. Of course, he hoped that would not be much longer.

The driver's side door opened and Zack climbed in, sliding into the middle part of the seat. "It's gonna be crowded," he observed.

Sephiroth just gave him a look. "I know." But at least he would not have to sit in the middle. That would only serve to frustrate and irritate him.

Jono now followed Zack, shutting the door after him. After affixing the seatbelt and turning the key in the ignition, they were on their way. There was one stop they needed to make before going to the airport.

* * *

Ms. Shidou was standing in the front yard with the children as the truck pulled up and parked by the house. Jono alighted first, and quickly went around to the back to unload the wheelchair. Zack hopped out as well, waved to the spectators, and walked to the passenger side. Seph was already trying to get out, that stubborn guy. Zack stood to the side, ready to help if he needed it.

As the wheelchair was brought over, Sephiroth eased himself back into it. This was bound to be awkward. He had such little experience around children as it was, especially in peaceful interactions. But this was something that needed to be done, as unsettling as it might be.

Jono stepped aside now, allowing Zack to get into position and push Seph over to the waiting orphans. "Hey, guys," Zack greeted, his tone cheerful and relaxed. Being around children was something he was quite familiar with, and he felt at home when talking with them. Now they were staring with wide, bright eyes, filled with many various emotions.

"We can't stay long, but we wanted to drop in and see how you're all doing," he continued.

Now they were starting to come over, fascinated and amazed by both the wheelchair and the one in it—the one whom they thought had perished. Sephiroth looked to them, giving a slow nod of acknowledgment and feeling uncomfortable.

"General Sephiroth's still getting better, so you need to be really careful around him," Zack warned.

Ellysa ran over, beaming at both SOLDIERs. "Hi!" she announced, grabbing Sephiroth's hand in both of hers. She looked up at him, displaying a missing front tooth as she smiled.

"Hello," he answered.

"Are you gonna havta be in that chair a long time?" she wanted to know.

"No," he said, determining that it would be true.

She gave a sage nod. "Commander Fair was really worried about you," she said. "He thought you died."

"I know."

"I'm glad you didn't!" She let go of his hand, stretching out her arms to Zack.

He grinned, lifting her into the air. "Hey!" he said. "How are you doing?"

"Great!" she chirped. "I'm really glad the General is okay, too!"

"That makes two of us!" Zack said.

Now Ryou was pushing his way through the children, his face split in a broad grin. "Gen'ral!" he exclaimed, running over the rest of the way. Climbing onto the shocked man's lap, he threw his small arms around the other's neck. "You're okay! We thought you not come back!"

Awkwardly Sephiroth placed a hand on the child's shoulder blades. "I almost didn't," he said.

Soon all of the children had come over, except one. Yuki was still standing by Ms. Shidou, stiff as a board and looking uncertain as to what she wanted to do.

The woman bent down to be at her eye level. "Yuki?" She spoke in a gentle voice. "Do you want to go say Hello to the SOLDIERs?"

Yuki bit her lip. Now she was vaguely trembling. "Why?" she cried. "Why was the General saved when our parents weren't?" She looked up, her confusion and emotional turmoil visible. It was not that she was unhappy that Sephiroth was alive, or ungrateful for his sacrifice. But to see him die, after seeing her and Ryou's parents being shot to death, had frozen her ability to express her feelings. She had started to become accustomed to the idea that death would follow her like a curse. Now Sephiroth was alive and she could see that it was true, and her emotions were flooding.

Silence fell as all present began to process Yuki's earnest question. Ryou looked over at her, also confused. In his young mind, it was not something that he had wondered at all. He had only been overjoyed at the news that there was not another death, that the one who had tried to save him and his sister still lived.

"Yuki."

The child started as Sephiroth spoke, looking over to him with glistening eyes.

"None of us have the answer. I don't know why my life was spared. I've wondered it myself, many times. Maybe there isn't even a reason. Sometimes those who are nearly dead are able to survive. But many people who should live, don't."

She launched herself at him then, falling at his feet as she sobbed into his lap. "It's my fault!" she choked out. "It's my fault that you're hurt, and it was my fault that Mommy and Daddy . . ." Her shoulders shook. "That awful man was there with his gun, and I didn't try to stop it. . . . I just watched! I watched . . ."

Sephiroth frowned, gazing down at her. So this was the burden she had been carrying—similar to the feelings he and Zack held, but much worse for one so young. It should not be that way.

"You couldn't have done anything," he said. "You would have only been killed as well. And where would that have left your brother? You need to be there for him.

"As for what happened to me, you couldn't have stopped the blast of fire."

She shook her head. "I could've moved faster. . . ."

"Hey." Zack stepped forward now, laying a hand on her shoulder. He had been staying out of this thus far, opting to let Seph handle it. But her pain was hitting too close to home, especially now. He still regretted his own inability to help Seph. In the end, he had not been able to do anything for his friend—except what Seph had wanted him to do by rescuing the kids. That was what he had to focus on—and the fact that he had done everything else he had been able to think of, once he had realized that Seph could have survived.

"Things turned out okay," he said now. "That's one thing we have to be grateful for. But when things don't go right, all we can really do is try to move on." He gave a gentle smile. "That's what your parents would want."

She looked up at him, the tears streaking her face. "It's too hard," she choked.

Zack's smile turned sad. "I know," he said. "See, the General and I lost someone really close to us, too. I was there when it happened, and I still hate that I wasn't able to save him. I keep thinking I should have, that there must have been something I could have done that I didn't. But I know that won't change anything. He wanted me to live, and to be happy."

She was staring at him, incredulous and amazed that someone could understand what she was going through. "How could you be happy?" she asked. "Wouldn't you miss him?"

"Of course," Zack said. "Every day." He smiled again. "But I've still got people here, too—like the General." He grinned at Seph before looking back to Yuki. "It makes it a lot easier when you don't have to try to go on all by yourself."

Sephiroth nodded in agreement. "Commander Fair is right," he said.

Ryou hopped down next to his sister. "It okay, Yuki!" he said, holding out his arms as he pulled her close in a hug.

She stiffened for a moment, seeming surprised. But then she reached out, returning the embrace. She shut her eyes tightly, clutching him as though she did not want to let go.

Ms. Shidou, who had been standing to the side, gave a quiet, relieved smile. "Since I've known her, she's always been so withdrawn," she explained, "even, or especially, around Ryou. It's worried me, and I've never been able to get through to her. But she hasn't opened up this way before. I think now she may finally be able to start to heal."

Zack smiled too. "I think you're right," he said. "That's great."

She looked from him to Sephiroth. "And it was because of both of you," she declared. "You could reach her when I couldn't."

Zack rubbed the back of his neck, suddenly embarrassed. "Hey, it couldn't have happened if you hadn't welcomed us," he said. "Most people weren't willing to let us anywhere near their places in peace."

She nodded in agreement. "Maybe someday Wutai and Shinra will be able to coexist without strife," she said, and looked around at the children. They were at ease, content with the current situation. They did not dislike these SOLDIERs, nor were they afraid.

"But for now," Ms. Shidou spoke again, "this is good enough for me."

Sephiroth relaxed, glancing at Zack. There would likely always be wars to fight and uprisings to quell. If not in Wutai, it would be in another country. Not that long ago, he had believed he would have to face the conflicts alone. Now he knew that it was not so. Whatever happened, they would face it together.


End file.
